A girl and her puppies
by Can't Decide a Pen Name
Summary: CANCELLED
1. Puppies in a Box

**Okay, this is my first Akatsuki Dog fanfic, so it might be a little bad. Okay, to start out, I do not own the Akatsuki. I own Kaori and Katara. Kaori looks just like my other character Suki (it pretty much is her i just gave her a different name) and her description is on my profile if you want to see what she looks like. Katara isn't so here's a brief description of her- she had bright blonde hair that goes halfway down her back. She had a Deidara style, even though she's a Sasori fan girl. She has light purple eyes, because i thought that would look cool. Kurai is mentioned in this chapter, but she isn't in it. she's in the next chapter (and btw she's Musoka-chan7497's OC and i will describe her next chapter also) so yeah, here is my story.**

* * *

><p>"Oh, my God! I can't believe school's finally out!" My friend Katara cheered, her long curly blonde hair blowing to one side. As usual, half of it was tied into a ponytail, kinda like how Deidara wears his.<p>

"I know. Finally, a nice long summer to relax and forget my junior year…" I said with a happy sigh. Katara giggled.

"Oh Kaori, I know you had fun this year! You got all the good teachers!" she said. I shrugged.

"I just find school kinda boring." I told her. She smiled.

"Well, at least now we can watch all the Naruto: Shippuden we want to."

"Let me guess: You want to re-watch all the episodes with Sasori in them?"

"Um, of course!" She said, fallowed it with a "Duh!" Yes, me and my best friend Katara are huge Naruto geeks. We have seen every episode, read all the manga, and had a bunch of Naruto merchandise. Mostly, it's a bunch of Akatsuki stuff because we LOVE the Akatsuki. I was a total Deidara fan-girl, and Katara was a humungous Sasori-fangirl. Did I mention we celebrate their birthdays?

"Okay, as long as I get to see Deidei, we can watch Sasori do his stuff again."

"Yeyz! So, can we go back to your place? My parents won't be home till about 8:00 as it is."

"Sure. My parents are going to be gone again all summer."

"Again? How many business trips do they make?"

"Like hundreds." I said with a sigh. My parents belong to this huge business company and they go on lots of business trips, usually from about a week to about 6 months. I take care of myself all that time.

"So anyway, does this mean-" Katara stopped herself when she saw a box in front of my house. It was moving around a lot, and a few barks were coming out of it. A few holes were poked in the top, and were taped completely shut.

"Oh. My. God." I said, picking up the box and carrying it inside, with Katara right behind me.

*Pein's POV*

I was awake now, seeing all my fellow members' frantically racing around in this small ass box we were stuffed into. We apparently have somehow been sent to another world, and we were changed into a bunch of smelly ass puppies. I have to admit, Konan and I were pretty adorable, but the others looked a little shitty for puppies- I never thought Deidara could ever look any girlier then he does now as a puppy. I felt the box being put down.

"TOBI'S SCARED SENPAI HE REALLY IS SCARED!" Tobi screeched, racing around in circles, disterbing everyone.

"TOBI-BAKA SHUT THE HELL UP UN!" Deidara barked. I could hear Sasori sigh.

"Will you idiots shut up? I'm trying to figure a way out of here!" he complained.

"How the mother fucking hell are you going to get us out of here? We are Jashin damn puppies, with no thumbs, and we can't use any justu in this world!" Hidan barked loudly. At that moment, part of a knife pierced though the top of the box.

"AHHHH WE ARE GOING TO BE IMPAILED!" Kisame screeched. Itachi nipped him.

"You baka shut up! Pein, what do we do?"  
>"Listen up Akatsuki, we need to be nice to this family, if we ever want to get home, okay? Everybody got it?"<p>

"I'm **hungry…**"

"Zetsu, you can eat later." Pein said with a sigh.

*Kaori's POV*

"Okay, I got the box opened." I said, putting down my knife. Inside the box, as I had guess, were puppies. A bunch of them at that- at least 10 of them.

"Aw, they are so cute!"  
>"I know! But can we keep them?"<p>

"Of course we can Kaori! Here, I'm going to call Kurai real fast!" Katara rambled, racing to my house phone even though her cell phone was in her pocket. I sighed and picked up one of the puppies. He was a sleek black dog, with an orange face with black lines swirling from his eye.

"Aw, you remind me of Tobi-kun! You know what, your name is Tobi." I said, putting him down. Tobi ran back up to me and licked my hand. I gently pushed him away so I could get the next one out. He was a little strange for a dog. He was a teal-like blue, and had black lines on his cheeks that like gills.

"Okay, defiantly Kisame." I told him. He looked at me with his shark-like eyes and stuck his tongue out the way all dogs do. I set him down next to Tobi and pulled out the next one, a jet black one with red eyes.

"Why hello there Itachi!" I said in a baby voice. He seemed to glare at me in hate. I quickly set him down and pulled out another one. He was a tan color, and he had stitch marks all over his body and he had weird green eyes surrounded with red.

"…. I know I should call you Kakuzu, but I hate that guy so much, so your name's going to be Ugly-Ass." I told him. He started to snarl at me, so I put him down as far from me as I could. I pulled out another one, a silvery white one with dark purplish eyes. He tried to bite me over and over, so I lightly bonked him in the nose and told him no.

"Okay, you're Hidan." I said flatly, putting him next to Ugly-Ass. The next one I pulled out was a girl. She was a beautiful shade of blue, and she had really pretty amber eyes. She even had an origami flower over her right ear.

"Aw, you're so pretty! You're going to be Konan, because she is awesome." I said, placing her away from the other dogs so they wouldn't hurt her (because I wasn't so sure about Hidan and Ugly-Ass). The next one I picked up was the weirdest looking one yet. He had yellow eyes, and one side of his face was black while the other side was white. The rest of his body was green.

"Wow, was a strange dog… I guess you're going to be Zetsu." I said. I pulled out another one, and I already knew what I was going to name him.  
>"Nagato." I said. He was a strange dog. He was a bright fiery orange, and his eyes were purple and had a bunch or purple lines circling his pupils. I put him down next to Konan (because everyone knows they have thing) and pulled out the next one, knowing Katara was going to love this one. He was a handsome red color, and had really pretty light brown eyes that reminded me of Sasori.<p>

"You're defiantly Sasori, which means…" I said, pulling out the next one. He was a handsome blonde dog. He seemed to have bangs that covered his left eye, and he had really pretty blue eyes.

"Your defiantly Deidara, but I'll call you Deidei as a nickname." I said, scratching behind his little pointed ears. He closed his eyes, and really seemed to like it. Katara walked back in.

"Okay Kurai is on her way. Did you name them yet?" Katara said, her purple eyes darting over to Sasori.

"OOOOOO HOW KAWAII IS HE?" Katara shouted, picking up Sasori. His poor face looked horrified for a second when she started to spin him around.

"Um, I don't think you should be doing that to Sasori…"

"Oh, and you named him Sasori! Aw he's my favorite!"

"Okay then… Okay then this SUPER kawaii one is Deidara, and the rest of them are Nagato, Konan, Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Zetsu, and this last one is Ugly-Ass."

"Ugly-Ass? Why not Kakuzu?"  
>"because I can't stand him." I answered. Ugly-Ass growled at me, then went over to the wall and peed.<p>

"NO! BAD UGLY-ASS BAD!" I scolded, placing him back in the box and closed it. I put Nagato and Konan on top of it, and I told them to stay so Ugly-Ass doesn't get out. Tobi walked over to the pee spot and sniffed it. He barked.

"Okay, no Tobi. Remember, you're a good boy!" Katara cooed. Tobi began to bark happily, responding well to the sentence. Deidara barked angrily annoyed like at him.

"Aw, just like in the show!" I said, taking over the paper towels and cleaning up Ugly-Ass's mess.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that's the first chapter. Okay, i am going to go ahead and start looking for OC's from other people. The only akatsuki members you can't crush on is Deidara, Sasori and Kakuzu. They are already taken. Here's the OC sheet:<strong>

**Name:  
>Age (we are juniors going to be seniors, so maybe between ages 16-19):<strong>

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Personality:**

**Akatsuki crush:**

**How they meet out characters:**

**Either PM the sheet or leave as a reveiw. Thanks!**


	2. Starting Out

"Where is Kurai?" I asked Katara. She was playing around with her phone, petting Sasori.

"She said she was going to pick some food up for them. I'm sure she will be here soon." Katara answered. I sighed, going back into the living room. For puppies, Konan and Nagato were very well behaved. They stayed on top of the box I put Ugly-Ass into, even though he was thrashing around a lot. I have to admit, I felt a little bad, so I made Konan and Nagato get so I could open the box.

"Now listen Ugly-Ass, I don't want to be mean to you, so I don't wanna see any more accidents in this house, got it?" O told him sternly. He growled at me again, but he seemed to understand. After I straightened things out with him, I had to go help Tobi because Hidan was attacking him.

"No! Bad Hidan! BAD!" I said, picking Tobi up. I didn't see any blood, but he was cowering in fear. I heard a car door slam outside, so I ran to the front door to open it. Sure enough, it was Kurai. She had medium length, dark brown hair and she had dark brown eyes that almost looked black. I could always recognize her from a distance. Everyone reading this knows Kiba, right? Well, she had the same marks on her face, and she even had them stretching out from her eyes to her nose. I have to admit, it looked really cool, and I was even happier to admit I wanted to jump for joy when I saw her lug out a HUGE bag of dog food. I ran over to her, still holding the cowering Tobi.

"Kurai! Thank goodness, these things are starting to eat each other!" I said. She smiled at me.

"No problem Kaori. So is this one of them? He's adorable." Kurai said, taking the bag inside. Katara was up, holding the very feisty Hidan.

"No! NO! You just can't do that in here!" She scolded. Hidan barked loudly in her face.

"Don't you talk back to me- Kurai, Kaori, thank goodness! This little guy was humping my leg, the little stinker…" she said, putting him down. I laughed, while Kurai put the dog food down.

"God that bag is heavy… So are you going to introduce me to the family?" She asked. I nodded, placing Tobi down and picking up Deidara.

"Well, this handsome little guy is Deidara. That one I was just holding is Tobi, Hidan is the one who just got screamed at, those two over there are Nagato and Konan, the one Katara is holding is Sasori, Zetsu is over there hiding in the plant, those two watching TV are Itachi and Kisame, and that one over there is Ugly-Ass." I said, pointing over to the puppy. Kurai walked over and picked up Ugly-Ass.

"Aw, why did you call him Ugly-Ass?" she asked, cradling the little dog. Ugly-Ass looked uncomfortable at first, but then he seemed to relax.

"Because he reminds me of Kakuzu, who is as ugly as someone's ass." I answered. I probably forgot to mention this, but Kurai is also an Akatsuki fangirl. Her biggest crush is Kakuzu (makes you wonder how we are friends, right?).

"Aw, he's not ugly. Change his name!"

"No."

"Change it!"

"No!"  
>"But he's adorable!"<p>

"He peed on the wall!"  
>"CHANGE IT!"<br>"FINE! We can call him, Kakuzu-Bastard. Kakuzu for short."

"… Okay, I guess that's a little better." Kurai said, putting Ugly-Ass, I mean Kakuzu, down. I sighed and went into the kitchen to get a few bowls out for the puppies. Katara brought the puppies in, and Kurai brought in the food and helped me put them into bowls. I set the bowls down along the wall, giving each dog enough room to eat. No one came over.

"Well, come on now! It's time to eat!" I called to them. They still didn't move, until my brave little Deidara came up and started to eat out of one of the bowls. Soon, Tobi and Sasori joined, and then the rest of them came up to eat. I pulled Katara and Kurai into the living room.

"Okay, we have 10 puppies on us, and we are going to need a lot more then food to keep them healthy. So I say we need to go down to PetsMart and get some supplies."

"Is it a good idea to leave the puppies here on their own?" Kurai asked. I nodded.

"Their puppies. What's the worse they are going to do?" I questioned her. Katara looked away for a second.

"Well, the can pee, poop, tear up the furniture-"

"OKAY I get it! Let's just go!" I said, running out the front door.

* * *

><p>*Pein's POV*<p>

"Alright, that was really gross un." Deidara said, still trying to spit out the taste of the dry dog food.

"It's better than nothing…" Itachi muttered.

"Okay, so what do you do now **until the crazy bitches come back?**" Zetsu asked, scratching his ear with his back leg.

"I say we tear the house apart! Ugly-Ass that stupid mother fucking bitch…" Kakuzu complained. I turned to him.

"If we do that, they will give us away like the last people did! I think these girls can actually help us get back to normal!" I growled at him. Kakuzu growled back.

"When we get back, you're going to owe me a lot of money!"  
>"Why?"<br>"FOR DRAGGING ME TO HELL!"

"But that new girl Kurai seemed to like you un." Deidara said, hoping to smooth the conflict out.

"Tobi thinks Kaori-chan likes you a lot senpai!" Tobi chimed in. Deidara shoved him over.

"Shut up! You were the one taking all the attention un!"

"Well, sounds like someone's a little jealous…." Sasori teased. Deidara turned to him.  
>"Yeah, like you should talk. Katara was practically all over you un!"<p>

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!" Konan snapped.  
>"Well well well, some little bitch needs a puppy nap…" Hidan muttered. Konan ignored him.<p>

"Okay, now listen. We will be on our best behavior, which means no tearing of furniture or using this house as a bathroom." I said to them, with a glare at Kakuzu.

* * *

><p>*Kaori's POV*<p>

"OOOOO Can we give them shirts?" Katara asked. I stared at her.

"No! We are just going to give them collars with their names on them, some toys and more food."

"Aw, but Sasori would look so cute in one!"

"Maybe for Christmas in 6 months, okay?"

"Ugh, fine!" Katara said, putting the shirt back down. I walked over to the collars area and grabbed 10 adjustable black collars. I then went to find Kurai, who was picking out toys and putting them in the cart.

"Nice and simple. Good choice." She said, moving on to the next aisle with the dog bowls. I fallowed her.

"Yeah. I had to talk Katara out of buying them all clothes."

"Ugh, poor things if we actually got them clothes. It's hot enough as it is. Did you grab any leashes?"

"No. I'll grab them in a second." I answered, picking out 10 dog bowls and placing them in the cart. Kurai grabbed 2 giant water bowls and put them in.

"Why do we need 2? Isn't one just enough?"

"Because there's a lot of them, and their bound to drink a ton of water."

"Ah. Should we get them some beds?"

"Maybe not individually, but maybe one giant one they can all share."

"Okay. You grab a couple more bags of dog food and I'll go get them a bed." I said, racing out of that aisle and to another. I picked out the biggest bed I could (it was just a black one that could have hold 15 of those puppies) and threw it into the bottom of the cart. Katara was with us now, and she had gotten 10 black leashes for the dogs.

"I also grabbed some shampoo, conditioner and flea-spray for them." She said.

"Good idea. I noticed that they did kind of stink." I told her as we went up to pay for all our supplies.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, the puppied are going to get baths in the next chapter! I wonder how that will go... oh, and please send in you OC's i need more characters and it's hard to come up with so many!<strong>


	3. New family member

"Dammit Hidan STAY STILL!" I snapped. My friends and I eventually got home with our supplies. The dogs didn't destroy the house (thank god!) but they weren't making it very easy to wash them. We only had Zetsu and Konan cleaned, and that was about an hour ago.

"God, what is wrong with this little puppy? It's only a bath!" Kurai yelled, forcing the puppy back into the water. Her hands were covered in bite marks, just like mine. Hidan was a very violent pup.

"KATARA! GET IN HERE AND HELP US!" I shouted to my dumb-blonde friend who decided to play with the puppies downstairs rather them help Kurai and I in the bathroom. I heard the doorbell ring downstairs.

"KATARA CAN YOU GET THAT?" Kurai yelled.

"I'M A LITTLE BUSY AT THE MOMENT!" she yelled back. I groaned loudly.  
>"Good luck with this one." I said to Kurai, running downstairs to answer the continuing doorbell.<p>

"I'm coming!" I shouted, glaring at Katara as I answered the door.

"Hey Koari." A familiar voice said to me. I easily recognized her from school.

"Devi?" I asked. Devi is this girl from my school. We knew each other pretty well. She wasn't as big of a Akatsuki fan as I was (she's a little more into BLEACH which is also a good show) but she knew a whole lot a out it. I knew her favorite Akatsuki member was Pein.

"Who else?" She said, walking inside my house. She examined my arms.

"Did you get into a fight with a wild animal or something?"

"Oh no. Katara and I got home from school today and found a box at my front door with a bunch of puppies in them, and one of them is being a little violent at the moment."

"A little?"

"Okay, a lot. Hidan doesn't like baths very much."

"Hidan? You named him after the Jashin-weirdo?"  
>"Yeah. Actually, they all have Akatsuki names. Why don't you come into the living room and meet them?"<p>

"Sounds cool." Devi said casually. I have to admit, I was a little excited o show someone the dogs. They may be trouble makers, but they were pretty adorable.

"Okay, here they are!" I said. Devi walked in and examined the puppies.

"Okay, this handsome one is Deidara, and the rest of them are Sasori, Tobi, Nagato, Konan, Kakuzu-bastard (but you can call him Kakuzu), Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame and Hidan is upstairs getting a bath." I said, pointing at each dog as I went though. Katara looked over.

"Hey Devi! Cool hair." She commented. Devi's hair was pretty cool- it was black on top, and blood red on the bottom. It was pretty short, and her bangs were cut, I don't know if anyone here has ever seen BLEACH, but her bangs are cut just like Ulquiorra's. Her slate grey eyes looked over all the dogs.

"Wow, that is a lot of pups…." Devi said, looking specifically at Nagato.

"You pierced your dog?"

"No, we found him like that. Honest." Kurai answered, dropping the soaking wet Hidan on the ground. He snarled at her, dripping a huge puddle of water on the floor.

"Hey, he's finally clean!" I exclaimed. Hidan growled at me. I guess he was still pretty pissed about the bath.

"Hey, this one is actually pretty cute." Devi said, picking up Nagato. Nagato struggled a little bit, but he relaxed when Devi started to scratch his ears. Konan was looking up a Devi, trying to get her attention away from Pein.

"Hey, do you guys need help with the bathing?" Devi asked. I nodded.  
>"Please!" Kurai begged. Devi smirked a little bit.<p>

"Too much trouble, huh? Okay, I'll get Nagato here while you two relax." She said, going upstairs into the bathroom. Konan started to whine, so I picked her up to calm her down. Katara turned to me.

"Why is she here?" She asked. I shrugged. I didn't really know. I mean Devi was my friend and all, but she has never come over before.

"Maybe you should go up and ask her." Kurai said. I placed Konan down.

"Alright, be right back." I walked upstairs into the bathroom. I walked in and didn't see any kind of struggle with Nagato. He was completely calm while Devi was shampooing him. She turned around to look at me.

"Don't worry about him. He's being good so far." She said, turning back to Nagato. He was completely calm as she rinsed him off. I was about to ask why she was here (but I would never be so rude about it) when I took a closer look at the back of her neck. It was completely purple, and it was dark, like a huge bruise.

"Where did that come from?" I asked. Devi stopped for a second. I was hoping she was going to say something like a fight she was in (because she was a rebel in school and was always picking fights) when she said- "My father did this to me." I was dumbfounded.

_What kind of father beats he own daughter?_

"He's kind of abusive, to me and my mother. I ran away to escape him." She said, sounding a little choked up. I saw a tear roll down her face. Devi wasn't the kind who cried easily. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Do you need a place to stay?" I asked her in a quiet voice. She looked at me, her grey eyes wet.

"I was actually going to ask you if I could." She said. I nodded.

"Of course you can." I said. Nagato went over to her and licked her lip piercing, a sign he was listening.

"Okay, this little guy is really sweet." Devi said, going back to washing him. I smiled, bending over to help.

"I wish Hidan was more like this. Giving him a bath was pure hell." I said.

"So I heard." Devi said sarcastically.

*Konan's POV (ha ha a change of view!)*

I stood there, watching Pein. I have never seen him so clean before. That damn Devi must have scrubbed him good.

"Alright, so we are waiting on Itachi then, right?" Pein said, looking around. It took a lot of struggling, but the girls managed to get everyone cleaned and sprayed. Damn, if I would have known Devi was coming, I would have waited and would have given her the toughest bath-time ever. Pein was my man, I have known him longer and I wasn't going to let some girl from the streets just come over and take him away.

"Konan-chan, are you okay?" Tobi asked.

"YES, I'M OKAY YOU SHITTY BAKA!" I barked. Tobi ran away, yelping. Deidara turned to me.

"Smoooooooth un….." he said. I snarled at him.

"So the guest room is just upstairs, first door on the left?" I heard Devi question. Kaori nodded her head.

"Yeah, but I need to change the sheets real fast. Do you need help carrying your stuff in?" Kaori asked. I was stunned for a second.

_Guest bedroom? Getting her stuff?  
><em>"Nah, I got it." Devi said, putting Itachi down and walking outside. I was right. Kaori asked her to stay here.

_But why?_

"She asked to stay here for a while because her father beats her." Pein said in a low growl. I looked at him for a second.

"What?"

"I know you were wondering why. I know your thinking face Konan."

"Hmf! Whatever…." I said, pointing my muzzle away from him. I saw Katara walk in.

"Come on puppies! Time to eat!" She called cheerfully to use, going back into the kitchen. None of us really liked food here, but we went to eat anyway. Pein motioned for me to stay behind.  
>"Konan, are you alright? You seem to be a little upset."<p>

"No, I am fine."

"Are you sure? Because you can talk to me."

"Okay, well it's just-" I looked as Pein raced to the door when Devi walked back in with her suitcase. He was standing up on his hind legs, his paws resting on her leg and he wagged his tail. He wanted attention from the thug.

_Dammit Pein, I thought you were going to listen to me! _I thought, snarling at Devi as she walked by, Pein right behind her paying no attention to me at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, i wanted to thank GrimmyRayne for being the first person to submit her OC- Devi. Alright, this is chapter three, and i just wanted to let u all know that Pein, Tobi and Itachi are no longer available anymore. I still need more OC's though so please send them in!<strong>


	4. The Mall Disaster

*1 week later**Kaori's POV*

I woke up the next day to find Deidara fast asleep on my stomach. He was really cute and all, but I was hungry and I had to make breakfast for me and my roommate Devi. I gently pushed him off, but he was awake by the time I raised my arm.

"Morning Deidei. Why didn't you sleep with your brothers and sister?" I asked him in a baby voice. He cocked his head, jumped down from my bed and raced downstairs. I sighed.

_Hopefully everyone else stayed in bed. That thing was expensive…_ I thought groggily as I walked downstairs into the kitchen, walking quietly past the guest room where Devi was. Even though Deidara was up, his family was still asleep, all sharing the bed together, except for Tobi, who seemed to have been kicked off. I smiled and scratched him on the head to wake him up.

"Wake up darling." I said. Tobi immediately got up and wagged his tail. His tail was right in front of Itachi's face, so he was whacking Itachi in the nose until Itachi woke up and bit his tail. Tobi whimpered and hid behind me.

"Aw, Itachi that wasn't nice!" I said, petting every one of them awake. They were a little slow, but still pretty hyperactive, so I had to put them outback so I could cook breakfast. I had just pulled the eggs out of the fridge when I heard Devi walk into the kitchen.

"Morning bitch." She yawned. I smiled. I know she called me bitch, but that is always how she greets me.

"Morning Devi. What do you want for breakfast?" I asked her. She slumped into her chair and looked at the dogs scratching at the door.

"Surprise me. Do you want me to let them in?"

"Yeah, go ahead." I answered, turning the stove on. I also pulled the bacon out of the fridge and started to open the package when Devi let the dogs in. They trampled over each as they ran inside, and started to crowd me in case some food fell over.

"Alright, get back you mutts!' I told them, trying not to trip over them. Devi started to laugh.

"Hey, don't drop the eggs!" she teased. I shot her a look.

"Thanks for the tip!" I said, cracking the eggs into a skillet. Devi walked over.

"Can I help?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes please! If you could just get the- OW!"

"What?"  
>"Kakuzu-Bastard bit my ankle! Less food for him now!" I scolded at the little dog. The other puppies seemed to be smirking at him, which made hi, snarl a little bit.<p>

"Man, him and Konan are really violent." Devi said, putting the bacon in the skillet to cook them. I started to stir the eggs around, nodding in agreement. I wasn't exactly sure why, but ever since Devi came to stay, Konan has been snarling whenever someone comes near Nagato. I wasn't sure why, but the little missy needed to get her act together. I heard the doorbell ring.

"Hey, Devi can you watch the eggs for a second? I need to get that." I said. Devi muttered a "yes" so I ran over the door to open it. Katara and Kurai waved at me when I answered it.

"Hey, we're here!" Kurai said, walking in. Katara fallowed her, holding a paper bag.

"What's in the bag?" I asked her. She smiled at me, brushing her blonde hair out of her face.  
>"Homemade doggie treats. I made some for the dogs, and I wanted to see if they like them." She said, placing the bag on the kitchen counter. I walked back over to the stove to finish the eggs, Deidara scratching at my leg. I knew he wanted something.<p>

"No puppy! In a minute, okay?" I told him. He put his pointed ears down, and walked away. I know I should feel bad and give him some egg, but he does this every morning when I don't give him food right away. I took down some plates while Devi started to turn off the stove and putting the bacon and eggs next to me. I prepared the plates and served to everyone.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Devi asked, digging into the food. I shrugged.

"Well, maybe we could take the pups on another walk today." Kurai suggested. Katara shook her head.

"We have been walking them around the neighborhood everyday ever since we found them. Maybe we could swim today in your pool Kaori!"  
>"No, because last time we did that, it took forever to get the hair out, and Zetsu was so scared of the water he shit in it and Tobi almost drowned." I said. Katara pouted. She loved to swim.<p>

"They opened up a new dog park up near the mall. Maybe we can leave the dogs there to play while we shop." Devi said. To be honest, a break from these little troublemakers was what I needed.

*10 minutes later*

"Alright, let's get in the car!" I called to the dogs from the garage. I opened the car door and let them all pile inside. I had to help Kisame get in (he may be energetic but he just can't jump that high) and then I got into the driver's seat of my convertible. The hood was down, the garage door was open, and I wanted to get on the road.

"So Devi, where did you say this dog park was?" I asked her. She was in the passenger seat, with Nagato in her lap ready to stick his head out. I could see Konan in the back seat bare her teeth a little, but she let it go.

"Over near the St. Matthews mall." She answered. I put the car in reverse, backing it out of the driveway. The silver paint shined as we backed out into the sunlight. After we left the driveway and I was ready to go forward Deidara hopped up front into my lap and put his tiny paws on the steering wheel.

"Aw, I think someone wants to help you drive!" Katara cooed. I scratched Deidara on his head, then put my hands back on the wheel and began to drive.

"Alright, let's get some music going!' Devi shouted as we entered the open road, turning on the radio and blasted the song _Move Along_ by the _All-American Rejects. _Sasori began to howl, followed by the others, so my friends and I decided to howl as well. That would be a site to see, wouldn't it?

We were about 40 miles in. I had to stop at a red light right before the run into the mall area. I could see the dog park next to it, which was actually pretty small compared to the huge ass mall. When the light turned green, the jackass in front of me wouldn't move. Deidara pressed down on the horn.

"Deidara!" I yelled. The guy in front of me looked at me. Of course, Kurai and Devi pointed at me to make it look like I did, and Deidara ducked down so he wouldn't see me.

"Thanks a lot…" I muttered to them. The guy finally made his turn, but then the light turned red again.

"GOD DAMMIT!" I screamed really loud. The jackass laughed at me as he left, and I couldn't help but stick up my middle finger at him.

"Kaori!" Katara scolded, kicking my seat. I stuck my tongue out at her, waiting to go. I looked at my side mirror, ready to scream at Kurai for not watching them. I saw Tobi and Hidan scampering off into the direction of the mall, dodging the racing cars.

"HIDAN! TOBI!" I yelled, hoping they would obey and stay where they were on the other side. Tobi was turned around, but Hidan barked at him and they sped off into the mall. I was going to KILL those two. Nobody just ignores me like that, not even two adorable little puppies. I stepped on the gas pedal and raced forward to catch those two, but I heard the sirens of a cop behind me.

"Damn." I heard Kurai mutter. I glared at her through the rear view mirror as a fat ass cop came up to the car to speak to me.

"Miss, you do realize you drove through a red light and almost caused an accident, right?"

"Yeah yeah just give me the damn ticket." I said. The cop sighed and pulled out his ticket book.

*Tobi's POV* *But since he talks in 3rd person I'll write it the way he talks**Yeah I'm awesome*

Tobi and Hidan-san ran through the revolving doors of the mall place (but Hidan-san had to help Tobi because Tobi got stuck and kept running around in circles). Tobi looked around to see the stores and everything.

_Wow, the mall is really big!  
><em>"Come on Tobi!" Hidan-san barked at me (that's funny, because we are dogs! Get it?) And he raced off into the crowd of people. Tobi ran after him and was able to catch up.

"Hidan-san, are you sure we should have ran away from Kaori-chan and the others?"

"Aw Tobi, come on now! Those bitches were just going to throw us into a damn dog park and then come into this place to shop for shit they won't even need! We are just having a little fun, okay?" Hidan said to Tobi. I decided to believe him, because Hidan-san would never lie to Tobi! Tobi fallowed Hidan-san further into the mall (Tobi doesn't know how people don't notice Tobi and Hidan-san walking through the mall!). Tobi could smell the pretzel stand giving warm, salty pretzel's to people who gave him green paper things that Kakuzu-san loves so much.

"Hidan-san, can Tobi get a pretzel?" Tobi asked Hidan. Hidan-san glared at Tobi.

"You baka, no we can't! They won't understand us and they would throw us out!" Hidan barked in Tobi's face. Tobi wanted to say something back, but then we were trampled over by a girl and a large man.

"CRESENTA GET BACK HERE!" Tobi heard the man yell. Tobi and Hidan-san watched for a moment as he chased the pretty girl into a cable store. The girl was holding something big too.

"Hidan-san, we have to help the pretty girl!" Tobi exclaimed. Tobi started to run to help, but Hidan-san bit Tobi's puppy tail. It was really hard too!

"Tobi-baka we will get caught! The bitch is on her own!" Tobi turned angrily to Hidan-san. Tobi doesn't like to be mean, but Hidan-san was being selfish!

"Tobi is helping the pretty girl!" Tobi said in his deep, but very scary, Madara voice. Hidan-san stepped back and let Tobi go. Tobi raced into the cable store and found the pretty girl in the back tangled up in TV cords. And Tobi knew it was her, because of her long black hair with the pale blue tips, and because she had emo bangs like Itachi-san! She looked at Tobi wither her pretty pale blue eyes.

"Hey puppy! Do you think you could help poor Miggs here?" she said to Tobi in a sweet voice. But Tobi thought her name was Cresenta! Tobi had to think for a second about what to do. He had to think- What would Deidara-senapi do?

"Come on dog, help me out here!" Mig-chan panicked, trying to pull out her electric guitar out from the cables as well. So that's what she was carrying! Tobi decided that senpai would try to at least help the pretty girl (because it's obvious he would do it for Kaori-chan!) and Tobi started to chew through the cables. He managed to get through one!

"That's right doggy, just keep going-" Mig-chan said, looking over at the big man chasing her. He looked like senpai when he gets mad at Tobi when Tobi uses his shampoo!

"You little bitch! I let you work for me, and you just steal one of my electric guitars!' He screamed, his face turning bright red. Tobi got through another cable, but he wasn't going fast enough to save Mig-chan in time!

"Keep going Tobi, I'll get him!" Tobi heard Hidan-san bark, his silver fur brushing past him as Hidan-san ran behind the large man. He bit his leg as hard as he could, and ripped of part of his pants. Ew, Tobi can see a bunch of blood!

"OW Why you little shit! Dogs aren't even supposed to be in the mall!" the man yelled, racing after the run-away Hidan. Tobi only had to bite through one more cable, and Mig-chan was free! She sat up and pet Tobi on the head.

"Aw, thank you little guy! I thought my manager was going to get me for sure if it wasn't for you and your puppy friend!" Mig-chan cooed, picking up Tobi and hiding him in her black jacket. It was very warm in there….

*Kaori's POV*

Stupid fat ass cop! I ran into the mall as fast as I could to find my missing pups. Devi, Kurai and Katara were right behind me, searching for our Tobi and Hidan. I glanced around, trying to find a person who wouldn't rat on us because our dogs got in- I already got in trouble with the cops once today! I looked over at the cable store and saw a girl walking out with an electric guitar. She had waist-length black hair with emoish looking bangs, tipped with a pale blue color. She was smiling, her sharp-looking blue eyes looking at something in her jacket. I ran over to talk to her.

"Excuse me I'm sorry to bother you, but I had two dogs that got loose in here! Have you seen them? One is a silvery white puppy with reddish-purple eyes, and the other is a small black puppy with an orange face and had black swirls going around his right eye?" I asked her really fast. She looked at me for a bit, and pulled a dog out of her jacket. Of course, it was my little Tobi.

"TOBI! You naughty pup! Oh my god, thank you!" I said to the girl. She smiled at me.

"No problem. This little guy, Tobi, actually saved me today." She said. I looked at her with curiosity.

"Really? How?"

"Well, you see this guitar?"  
>"Yeah. Do you play?"<br>"Well, yes, but that's not the point. My manager from the store was chasing me because I kinda just took it." I stared at her.

_She steals?_ I saw her laugh at me.

"I didn't take it because I felt like it. I took it because I needed it for self-defense from my boss." She said. I nodded. Self-defense is important.

"Wait, why did you need to protect yourself from the boss?"

"Well, when your boss calls you into his office and pulls down his pants and asks you to come closer, what would you do?"  
>"…. Okay, first off, EW. And second, probably would have taken something to beat his ass with."<p>

"I know right? By the way, my name is Cresenta Meagan Willis, but call me Miggs, kay?"

"Cool. I'm Kaori Misaki Satayoshi, but call me Kaori." I said, shaking her hand. Tobi jumped down from me and started to stand up against Miggs's legs.

"I think someone likes you…" I said. Miggs laughed.

"Well, he is adorable. By the way, I did see the other pup too."

"You did? Where is he?"

"Well, he bit my manager and ran away before the manager could catch him."

"Ah, so he could be anywhere. Nice." I said. Katara and Kaori ran by me, screaming. I looked at them, then at Devi who was right behind them with Hidan.

"Hey, I got the dog! Now run before the jackass finds his way out of the fountain!" She said, racing out of the mall back to my car with Hidan growling at her the whole way. Miggs and I looked at the fountain Devi was talking about. Okay, I don't know where she got the rope, but she tied up this really big guy and threw him into the fountain.

"Is that your manager?" I asked Miggs. She nodded, laughing at him as he struggled in the fountain. I nodded to her answer.

"Wanna hang out at my place for a while?" I asked.

"… Okay." She said, as we casually walked outside to my car, trying not to look to suspicious with Tobi trotting behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, Miggs doesn't belong to me she belongs to aethenas desire. I want to thank you for Miggs and i hope you liked how she came in! I know it wasn't exactly how you wanted it, but this is the closest i could get to it! Remember, Kisame still doesn't have a OC pairing yet, and i can't go on much further without a girl for Kisame. Also, some of you are concerned about Konan being alone. Well, i'm working on it, so don't get to upset yet! Details will be in the next chapter.<strong>


	5. Getting picked on by a ugly chick

**Sorry i hate to put something at the top here but i need a favor- i know some people think Konan is going to lose Pein forever, and truth is, she will. So if somebody can please make a super cute guy for her because i don't want her to be lonley either while everyone else gets somebody, so yeah please Somebody make a OC for Konan (and make sure it's a guy because i do not do Yuri)**

* * *

><p>"Hey Katara, can I speak to you for a moment? Privately?" I asked the blonde. She looked at me.<p>

"Of course Kaori!" she answered, fallowing me outside. Kurai was a little busy at the moment trying to get Hidan and Kakuzu-Bastard from killing each other (because they are always at each other's throats, literally)Devi was watching TV with the sudden-attention-hog Nagato with jealous Konan growling at her, but not doing anything about it. Our new friend Miggs was playing around with the rest of the puppies, particularly Tobi. Deidara fallowed me out, but I had to stop him.

"Go back inside puppy! Kaori needs to have a private drive with Katara, okay?" I told that adorable little fuzz-ball. His tail drooped a little, but he obeyed. I wasn't sure what it was, but these dogs are really obedient.

"Drive?" Katara asked. I nodded, getting into the car. Katara hopped in after me and we drove off. It was about 5 minutes of silence before Katara spoke up.

"Um, Kaori?"

"Yeah?"  
>"What did you want to talk about?"<p>

"Hang on we will be there in a moment." I said to her. I wanted to get to the park first before I could tell her what I was thinking, because she isn't going to like it. I wanted to get to a place that would calm her down right away and where she could scream all she wanted no matter how many people stare at us like we are freaking crazy. And luckily, we were here.

"Come on." I said, getting out of my car and entering the park. Katara fallowed me up the hill to where a bench was. I told her to sit down.

"Katara, I wanted to talk to you about the dogs."

"Okay, what?"  
>"I don't think we can keep them." Here come the fireworks.<p>

"Can't keep them? But they are so well behaved!"

"I know they are, it's just that there are too many of them to live in one house, and I don't think your parents really want any dogs, and I don't think anyone else here can either." To be honest here, what I was saying was making absolutely no sense to me. I just kind of woke up this morning thinking it's too hard to care for 10 dogs all at once. I mean, what will happen when they get bigger, and need more baths, food, and other stuff? But by looking at Katara, I don't think she really cares about that.

"Kaori, we can't just give them away again!"  
>"I know, I'll think of something."<br>"We can't just separate them either!"  
>"Well, who's going to want to take in 10 dogs! I mean, my parents will kill me when they figure out I-" I stopped myself. I felt tears well up in my eyes at the mentioning of my parents. I could feel Katara looking at me with her big purplish eyes, but I didn't bother to look at her.<p>

"Kaori, this isn't about the dogs isn't it. It's about your parents isn't it?"  
>"Well, do you know how angry they would be if they found out I took in a bunch of animals without their permission? They already hate me."<p>

"Kaori, your parents would never hate you." Katara said gently. I know your all probably like "She has a point Kaori" but you guys don't know my parents at all. They are snobs. Huge snobs. They spend money on everything they can find that's expensive, and what they love more is to flaunt it. They like to brag about all the places they get to go to when they go on business trips, and what's worse, they even like to call me and tell me what a great time their having. I don't even think it's a business trip at all. No business gets done, and I know that. They bring home to many souvenirs and pictures of them having fun. A couple of years ago, my grandfather on my dad's side died of old age and gave my dad his millions, and a couple of years before that, my grandmother and grandfather on my mom's side also died and gave my mother her millions, so they can afford all these trips Europe and Fiji and other places. And they can't even bother to buy an extra ticket for their daughter.

"Is all that true?" Katara asked me. I blinked in surprise. Damn, I must have been talking all of that out loud and didn't even notice.

"Yeah, it is." I said, trying not to cry. I felt something jump onto my lap. I blinked and saw that bundle of blonde fur on my lap.

"Deidara?" I exclaimed. He wagged his tail.

"He must have gotten into the car and we didn't notice!" Katara laughed, watching Sasori race up with Itachi behind him. I stared in surprise. How many dogs got into the car? And how did Katara and I not notice this?

"Deidara, did you bring everyone?" Deidara shook his head. Sasori ran straight up to Katara, who cooed at him while Itachi kept his distance. He wasn't really the attention-loving type.

"Oh you guys, you were worried!" Katara said, scratching Sasori's ears. We were laughing, playing with eh two, and trying to get Itachi to play with us, when a shadow fell over us.

"Well, if it isn't Cupcake and Blondie?" said a voice. Katara and I looked up, staring at who it was. It was Busu Gesu, the school bully at my school. I could easily recognize her with her greasy red hair tied up into two sloppy pigtails. She didn't look like she was going to do anything about her severe acne problem either.

"What do you want Busu?" I asked in a harsh tone. I just got finished trying not to have a mental break down. I cannot deal with a beating right now. Busu laughed.

"I thought it was a nice day for a stroll when I happen to come by two anime geeks and their ugly puppies." Sasori growled when she said ugly. I rolled my eyes.

"You know, there are a lot of people who like anime Busu." I said right into her face. When her unibrow folding in, I swear a pimple popped and the stuff inside splattered onto my nose.

"You're starting to get on my nerves Cupcake." Busu said, shoving my in the arm. Deidara started to bark.

"Shut up pipsqueak!" Busu yelled. Deidara didn't stop. In fact, he was barking louder now.

"I said shut up!" Busu screamed, shoving me to the ground. She tried to bend her fat ass over to grab Deidara by the neck. She almost did until Itachi ran up and bit her finger until it bled.

"What are you training these bitches anyway?" Busu said, picking Itachi up by the scruff. Now Itachi was a strong pup, but even he cried out in Busu's wrath.

"HEY LET GO OF HIM!" Katara and I shrieked. Busu was a huge, and I mean huge, girl. With one arm she could continuously shove one of us back, while using her leg to kick the other. She was laughing hysterically, thinking it was funny to beat on us and our poor Itachi! I wanted to scream so loud for a cop or something, but suddenly, Itachi was pulled away from Busu and she was shoved over.

"What the hell is your problem? Picking on people and now hurting innocent puppies? People like you make me sick!" said a girl. I believe she was about my age, if not older. She had long dark hair, that I actually might have thought was black for a second, but I could see the brown in her hair. Her dark brown eyes look furious. Busu glared back at her.

"Whatever princess." She muttered, getting up and stumbling away. The girl gently placed Itachi down, and walked over to help Katara off the ground.

"Are you two okay?" The girl asked. Deidara and Sasori went up to sniff her, so I gently pushed them back.

"Hey, thank you so much. Busu is a real pain, you know?" I said to the girl. She laughed.

"Yeah I can see that. I'm Kai Zadori, you?"

"Kaori, and this is my friend Katara. And these dogs are Sasori, Deidara, and the one who seems to take a serious liking to you is Itachi."

* * *

><p>*Pein's POV*<p>

I laid there on the dog bed next to Konan as Kaori and her friends ate dinner here. She made another new one today, Kai Zadori I think it was.  
>"So Itachi, what exactly happened?" Konan asked. I sighed next to her quietly. She was herself when Devi wasn't nearby. Deidara stepped forward.<p>

"I don't know why you're asking him! I was there as well, and I know more about what happened un!" He said ferociously. I had to let him talk, because it sounded a little personal to him.

"Go ahead Deidara."

"Kaori was going to get rid of us."

"What? That bitch was going to give us away?" Hidan raged. I was shocked. We have been on our best behavior, and yet they were still going to throw us out. Deidara shook his head.

"It's not because of that un." He told us a story about Kaori and her parents.

"Itachi, Sasori and I knew something was up and so we got into the car to fallow them un." Deidara finished. I nodded. Apparently, she was afraid that she would get in trouble, but now I guess she doesn't care what they think anymore.

"So then what about **the fat chick**?" Zetsu asked. Itachi then stepped up.

"Her name was Busu, and I think she was what they call a bully." He said. Sasori agreed.

"She just kinda came up and started shoving them around. Deidara tried to cuss her out when she shoved Kaori right onto the ground, but that only seemed to piss her off. She tried to grab at him, but Itachi bit her finger when she practically had Deidara in her reach."

"I didn't need his help. I was fine un." Deidara muttered, but no one was listening. Itachi looked into the kitchen, catching a glimpse of Kai. His tail shot up and wagged a little. Deidara snickered.

"Like the new girl, don't we un?" Deidara teased. Itachi felt hot with embarrassment.

"Shut up Deidara!" Itachi snapped.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everybody i just wanted to thank Nighthawk1203 for her OC Kai! Thank you so much! Otherwise, Kaori and Kataea would have gotten the crap beaten out of them and Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara probably would have died under Busu's wrath! <strong>

**Oh, and one more thing- this is going to sound unfair- but if you people want the next chapter to come out to find out if Konan get's an OC or not, or see who the next OC is or how the Akatsuki turn back to normal, but if you want me to add the next chapter, i need to get up to at least 30 reviews on this story. I will only then add another chapter. Sorry, but i really need your feedback and everything- but no harsh flames please! Come people i know you can do it! It's only 8 more reveiws!**


	6. Strange People live here

**Okay people i want to thank you for your reveiws! First off, I now have OC's for every akatsuki memeber, especially Konan. This is my longest chapter yet, and it introduces 2 OC's instead of 1. just my way of saying thank you for the reveiws. 30 yeyz!**

* * *

><p>*Kaori's POV*<p>

Okay, I woke up screaming this morning.

Downstairs, somebody had turned on some music and put it on MAX volume or something, because it was louder then hell. I got out of my bed and stormed into the hallway. Devi was out there.

"Devi, what the hell is that noise coming from?"  
>"I'll give you one word- Miggs." I sighed a little. I decided to let it go a little. I mean, Miggs is a really nice person, but if I'm going to let her sleep over at my house she cannot wake me up in the morning like this- even if she does have a ex-boss who wanted to rape her! I walked downstairs. The song Fake It by Seether was blasting. Kai was on the couch, and Kurai was on the floor, crushing their pillows into their heads to try and block out the music. The puppies where outside probably, because I didn't see them in their bed. Walked into the kitchen. Miggs was in there, dancing to the song while she was making herself a bowl of cereal. I ran over to the radio and unplugged it.<p>

"Hey! I was listening to that!"

"And I was sleeping! Look, I don't care I you like to listen to loud music in the morning, but please listen to your i-Pod so you don't wake people up!"  
>"…Fine!" Miggs said, taking her i-Pod out of her pocket, blasting the same song up and going back to dancing and eating cereal. I smiled a little. She was a little of a pain, but damn she is really funny to watch. I walked over to the door to let the dogs in. They ran around, waking everyone up and making them come into the kitchen. I noticed Tobi, Itachi, and Kakuzu didn't come in right away. When I called them, they ran inside with bundles of tiny flowers in their jaws. Itachi and Kakuzu ran for the living room, and Tobi ran right up to Miggs and dropped a flower by her feet.<p>

"AW THANK YOU LITTLE GUY!" She screamed loudly because she couldn't hear herself over her music. Tobi wagged his tail and scampered off. How strange, a dog giving a girl flowers….

"Morning everyone!" Kurai said happily, skipping into the kitchen. Okay, her being happy in the morning creeps me out.

"What are you so giddy about?"  
>"I don't really know." She said, digging into the fridge. I noticed a flower in her back pocket. Probably from Kakuzu-Bastard. Katara and Kai walked in next, then it was Devi who came in last.<p>

"Alright, what's for breakfast?" Devi asked. I shrugged.

"Well, you guys can help yourselves to whatever, but I was going to go and get us some donuts. Be back in a sec." I said waving to them, grabbing my wallet before racing out the door. I climbed into my car (yeah I was still in my PJ's got a problem with that?) and took off. I almost passed by PetsMart.

_Maybe I'll pick up a little more dog food while I'm at it. It seems like those dogs go through a bag a day. _I thought as I turned into the parking lot. I walked in, with people staring at me.

"Yeah, I'm in Pj's gotta problem with that?" I snapped to them as I walked to the dog food isle. I think I scared them a little bit, but I ignored it and looked for the right food for them. As I was doing so, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The girl said. I looked at her.

"No, it's my fault! I'm sorry." I said to her. The girl I ran into was about my age. She had really long black hair that was wavy like mine, but her hair went all the way down to her knees. Her bangs framed her face, covering most of the right side of it. She looked at me with big silvery blue eyes, holding a cat collar.

"No I'm the one who spaced out and bumped into you! I'm the one who should be sorry, and I'm sorry for being sorry!" Okay, this is getting old.

"Here, how about we are both sorry. I'm Kaori Satayoshi."

"I'm Rin Minamoto." She said to me. I held my hand out for her to shake it, but she pulled away a little. I guess she doesn't trust people too much. We both stood there a little awkwardly for a moment.

"So do you have a pet cat?" I asked her, looking behind me and grabbing the biggest dog food bag I could find. She shook her head.

"I'm allergic to cats. This is for me. I like to wear cat collars." She said, holding it up. I stared at her a second. I didn't know some people wore…. Cat collars….. but who am I to judge. I have 10 dogs who give us flowers and help me drive the car.

"Do you have a dog?" Rin asked me. I nodded.

"10 puppies actually."  
>"10 dogs? That's a lot. Are you going to sell them?"<p>

"No, never! They aren't all that bad."

"Wow, I wish I could have a dog…."

"Well, you can come by and see them. I just have to pick up some donuts first. I promised my friends I would bring some back to them." I told Rin as I lugged the dog food to the checkout counter. She looked at me a little funny.

"G-go with you?" she stammered. Okay, I don't judge people, but what is her problem? Do I look like a pedophile or something?

"Well, if you wanted to see the dogs. You don't have too I was just offering." I told her calmly. Rin nodded, but still looked unsure. I rolled my eyes a little.

"Can I borrow a pen?" I asked the cashier. He nodded, handing me a pen. I grabbed a random receipt someone dropped and wrote my address on it and handed it to Rin.

"Here, come by if you can." I said, hurrying out of there. I didn't want somebody to call the cops on me again for inviting random people over (Is that really a bad thing?)

* * *

><p>*Pein's POV*<p>

While the girls were being obnoxious in the kitchen, waiting for Kaori to get back, I decided to call a Akatsuki meeting. Trust me, this is going to be important.

"What do you want now un?" Deidara asked me. I glared over at him.  
>"I just want to ask Itachi, Tobi and Kakuzu a question." I said to the girly blonde. He huffed at me. I know he wanted to go back to the door and wait for Kaori to get home so she can give him attention rather than hear me talk. I mean, hell I'd rather be trying to get Devi's attention then be here talking to these n00bs. I turned my attention back to the three I actually needed to talk to.<p>

"Okay, I just want to know what the hell was up with the flowers this morning? I mean, I know we need to get these girls to keep us and everything, but really?"

"But Tobi thinks Mig-chan is really pretty!"

"And Kurai is the only person here that seems to actually like me."

"Hn."

"Itachi, I don't speak hn. And I really didn't think you would be so much of a softie to bring a girl flowers that we barely know!"

"Hn."  
>"STOP SPEAKING HN!"<p>

"Uh, Pein, he's saying that your just jealous that you didn't come up with the idea to bring Devi flowers first…" Kisame translate. I glared at him. That so wasn't true.

… Okay, it kinda was.

"well, I just don't see the point in trying to woo them. In case you idiots have forgotten, we are DOGS. GIRLS, especially TEENAGERS, don't think DOGS are SEXY." I said to them, exaggerated the words enough so it would get through their thick skulls.  
>"Well, like you said Pein, they might be our only ticket back home and turn us back to normal." Sasori stated. I wanted to speak against it, but it was true. I did say that.<p>

"But how are we **going to get these girls to **change us back?" Zetsu argued.

"I think that's what we are trying to figure out un." Deidara muttered.

"OOOO OOOO Senpai, what if we kiss the girls? It always works for the pretty princesses!" Tobi spoke up.

"Yeah Tobi, and then maybe a unicorn will carry us all to the moon where it will poop out candy and we'll all have a sing-along un!" Deidara said in a sarcastic tone.

"Maybe!" Tobi said happily. Deidara just flicked his tail in annoyment.

"See the stupidity I have to deal with un?"

"Deidara, nobody really cares." Konan told him. Deidara growled a little, but didn't say anything else.

"Well, whatever it is, we need to figure out soon, because I am getting tired of peeing on trees all the damn time." Hidan growled. I was going to dismiss them when the doorbell rung. Deidara and Tobi immediately ran to the door to see who it was (although I think Deidara just wanted to see if it was Kaori). A few seconds later Deidara walked back, but I could hear Tobi barking.

"It wasn't Kaori un." He said. I flicked my tail.

"Then who was it?" Kisame asked. Deidara shrugged.

"Just some girl." He said. I watched as Katara walked in with the girl Deidara was talking about. She had pretty long black hair and green eyes. She had sort of an emo style, and she was holding a huge plate of cookies. Chocolate chip, I think.

"Hey girls, get in here!" Katara shouted. Devi, Miggs, Kai and Kurai walked in.

"Who are you?" Devi asked. I can't help but gawk at her a second.

"Yuki Miura. I just moved in next door. This is a very nice house you have." Yuki said, looking around. She hasn't noticed us yet.

"Oh, I just moved in with my friend who lives here."

"Oh, where is she then?"

"Well, she went to go get breakfast. By the way, I'm Kurai, and they are Devi, Katara, Miggs, and Kai." Kurai said. Kakuzu wandered over there to Kurai, who picked him up. Yuki set the cookies on the table.

"Aw, what a cute puppy!"

"Well, he's only one of them."

"Oh, there are more?"

"Yeah. 9 more, to be exact. They are over there." Kurai pointed to us. Yuki walked over and started to pet us on the head one by one.

"Aw, they are so adorable! What are their names?"  
>"Oh, their names are Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Nagato, Konan, Tobi, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu is the one being held by Kurai, and this one is Zetsu." Miggs said, pointing to every one of us. Yuki took an extra long look at Zetsu, which I think might have made him a little nervous.<p>

"Green? That's an odd color for a dog. Did you dye their fur?" Kai shook her head.

"No, Kaori and Katara found them in a box looking like that."

"Oh, because I was going to say it's a little weird to pierce a dog like that…" Bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that's chapter 6. Again, thank you guys for your reveiws, and i want to say that now i want 5 more before i can give you all the next chapter, so please click the review button down there. Thank you!<strong>


	7. Zetsu has his man period

**Chapter 7 everybody! Okay, i want to apologize for something. i forgot to give credit for the people who came up with Rin and Yuki. Yuki is owned by TemiDark and Rin is owned by XximmortalbutterflyxX. Sorry you two! BTW this is my longest chapter so far, so i hope you peoples enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>*Kaori's POV*<p>

"So Yuki, you just moved here?" I asked, taking another chocolate donut from the box. Yuki nodded, taking another sip of the tea I made her.

"Yeah. My father has to travel a lot, you, being in the military and all."

"Wow, your dad's in the military?"

"Yeah. He's in the army."

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Wish my dad was that cool.

"Yeah, but he's almost never home. But that's okay. I still have my mother." Yuki said. I nodded. I was already jealous. Neither of my parents were home. Ever.

"You bad dog! This is a no!" I heard Katara scolding in the other room. I got up to see what had happened. Zetsu was standing over against the wall, holding his head down. I saw a giant puddle of pee over on the corner there.

"Ew that is gross! Kaori, you need to get the paper towels and clean this up." Miggs said, tuning her guitar. Okay, a little rude, but I went to get the paper towels. Katara picked up Zetsu and put him outside by himself. I cleaned up the mess, and I was about to throw the pee filled cloth when Zetsu started to bark at the window (he is so weird when he barks- it sounds like he's barking in two different pitches).

"Aw, he's so cute." Yuki cooed, looking at the dog. I was washing my hands.

"Yeah, but he's been having some problems. He's been peeing in the house a lot, and half of the time it's like he doesn't even know it." Yuki looked at me a little concerned like.

"Okay, this will sound a little strange, but have you ever… maybe seen blood in his… pee?" Okay, I was a little disturbed, but, to be honest I think I have. I don't really know though.

"I think so… why?"

"Well, I think Zetsu might have a bladder infection. My dog before he died had the same problem."

"Oh my God, your dog died of a bladder infection?"

"No, he died of old age. But I think you should probably take Zetsu in." I nodded, walking back into the living room with everyone.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to go to the vet real fast with Zetsu. B e back as soon as I can!" I said. Kai looked at me.

"Is Zetsu okay?" I shrugged. To be honest, I wasn't even sure if he even had a bladder infection. Yuki walked up to the front door, holding Zetsu in a towel. He looked really confused. The other dogs got up and walked up, looking at their brother. Hidan started to muffle out tiny barks. I think he was laughing at Zetsu.

"Wait, Yuki, you don't have to go."

"No, it's okay."

"Are you sure? Because we just met and-"

"I'm fine with this. Come on, we need to get this dog to the vet." She said, walking out the door. I sighed, petting Deidara as I walk out.

"If that dog is sick, I don't want him anywhere near me!" Kurai yelled out to me.

"Whatever! If he is, I'll make him pee all over your pants!" I yelled back. Okay, before you say "OMG kurai is a bitch for saying that" we were just kidding with each other. Honestly.

"Kaori?" I heard a voice call out to me. I thought it was Yuki for a moment, but I turned to see Rin from PetsMart .

"Oh, hi Rin!"

"uh, I came to visit like you asked…"

"Oh, thank you, but I have to leave for a little while."

"Oh, is everything alright?"  
>"Yeah, I just have to get one of the dogs to a vet."<p>

"Aw, poor puppy. I can come back later if it's okay…"

"Yeah, it's okay. Actually, my friends are already inside watching the dogs for me if you want to stay here."

"Uh, friends?"

"Don't worry, they don't bite!" I called over my shoulder as I got into the car and took off. Okay, I probably shouldn't have said anything about the biting thing, because Rin now looked a little nervous….

* * *

><p>*The vets office*<p>

"Man, the service here is terrible…" I muttered to myself. Yuki laughed a little, holding Zetsu in her lap. Okay, Yuki was awesome, and I had just met her. She is really nice, and she is also a Akatsuki fangirl. Plus, now I can rub it in Katara's face that Zetsu actually has a fangirl.

"Mrs. Satayoshi?" some lady called. Yuki and I stood up and carried Zetsu to the back room. We had to wait another 5 minutes before the vet came in.

"Hello there, I am Dr. Kimura."

"Hello…. You look a little young to be a vet…." Yuki observed. I had to agree. He looked about 18 at the most. Can a vet be 18? No, because-

"Well, I am actually just here to observe. I am a student learning to be a vet. Please, call me Torio."

"Oh, so Torio, you're not the vet then?"

"No, I am just an observer from Anderson Dale College." He said. I have to admit, I might have actually bought he was a vet. Torio had shaggy brown hair that covered his right eye, and he also had leafy green eyes. He was actually kinda hot. He looked at Zetsu.

"Wow, he's a little weird looking." He said. Zetsu looked at him funny, but sat back down with a slight whimper. I think something actually is wrong with him.  
>"Well, he looks like he is a little sick indeed." Damn, this guy knows what I'm thinking.<p>

"Wait until Dr. Fredrick gets in here. He will know what's wrong with… what's the green dogs name?" Torio asked.

"Zetsu."

"Like the Akatsuki Zetsu?"

"Yeah actually!" Yuki said happily. Wow, a hot guy who watches Naruto. Today must be my lucky day.

"Wow, Zetsu is pretty cool, but I have to say my favorite member is Itachi. He's pretty cool."

"Really? Who's your least favorite?" I asked Torio. He thought for a second.

"Probably Deidara." He's all yours Yuki.

"Hello, sorry I'm late! I'm Dr. Fredrick." Said a man who walked in. He walked over and examined Zetsu.

"… Um, I didn't know you dyed your dog's fur…." I wanted to say something, but Torio spoke before me.

"That's what I said sir."

"Ah Torio, there you are! Here, hold this little guy up for me." Torio was holding up Zetsu as Dr. Fredrick did his thing. I could tell Zetsu was completely uncomfortable with this. Yuki poked me.

"Hey, did you ever notice the leaves on his neck?"

"yeah. I tried to remove them, but they are like attached!"  
>"really? That's so-" Yuki was cut off when Zetsu yelped.<p>

"Sorry, sorry, I was trying to remove the leaves on his neck, but they seem to be attached." Dr. Fredrick said to me. Torio examined Zetsu all funny like.

"This is the weirdest dog I have ever seen…" I heard him mutter. He looked over at the towel Zetsu was in.

"Um, Doc…." He said, holding it up carefully. The towel was again covered in pee, but I also noticed blood on it as well.  
>"Aw Zetsy! What's wrong with him?" I asked. Dr. Fredrick flipped him over.<p>

"Ah, I see. Tell me, does Zetsu ever, you know, lick his penis a lot?"

"Excuse me?"  
>"I'm sorry, too strong of a word. I mean, his area where he pees?"<p>

"Uh, yeah he does."

"Does he get into a lot of things, like garbage and other things?"

"Yes, he does that too."

"Is he okay?" Yuki asked. Dr. Fredrick nodded.

"Yes. I believe he just has a mild bladder infection. Some antibiotics will make him feel better right away."  
>"How many dogs do you girls have?" Torio asked out of the blue. I stared at him a second.<p>

"Um, 10…"

"10. Now that's a lot of dogs. Are they all as strange looking as this one?"

"Um, some of them…. Okay, so where do we get these antibiotics?" I asked Dr. Fredrick.

"Well, you can get them here. But he also needs one more thing."

"What is that?" Yuki asked.

"To avoid this infection getting any worse, we have to put a cone on him."

* * *

><p>*Deidara's POV*<p>

"WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA that really hurt!" The new girl Rin shouted. In case you're wondering, she was crying because she asked for the TV remote, and Devi threw it in her direction and it hit Rin's shoulder pretty hard. She's been crying for 2 minutes now.

"My God somebody shut her up already!" Kakuzu growled from Kurai's lap. I had to agree.  
>"Here, I know how to shut a girl up…. Watch and learn pricks." Hidan said, walking over to Rin. Kai was still trying to calm her down, and Devi was smashing her face into a pillow, trying to block out the noise. I had no idea where Katara disappeared off to though. Hidan stood up and hugged Rin's leg the weird way a dog would do, and started to hump the girl.<p>

"Wow, that isn't disturbing at all…." Sasori muttered. Rin looked down and pushed Hidan away. She was sniffling now.

"You're a gross puppy….." She said. Hidan smirked and walked back over to us.

"Well, you grossed her out un…." I said.

"Well, I shut her damn trap up as well. But damn, she's got nice legs."

"Uh, we didn't need to know that." Itachi said, going back to his puppy nap when Kaori and Yuki walked through the door. My tail started to wag as I saw the brunette walking through the living room. I wanted to go up to her, but Katara sprung out of nowhere in front of me.

"Ha." Sasori teased. I growled at him. How dare he tease me!

"Ohmigosh hows Zetsu?" She asked. Kaori pointed over as Zetsu walked shyly into the living room, wearing a giant pink cone over his head. The Akatsuki stared at him for a moment, and then we all burst out laughing.

"OMFG he looks like a snack bowl Senpai!" Tobi exclaimed. We laughed even harder when Kisame ran up behind Zetsu and pushing him. He fell flat on his face, and he was squirming to get up.

"**You bastards **that wasn't nice! **Go to hell, all of you!"** Zetsu cried. Rin ran up and helped Zetsu up.

"Kisame, you're a meanie! Don't knock your brother over like that!" she scolded. Kisame looked at us funny.

"Zetsu isn't my brother…"

"Zetsu has a bladder infection, and he needs to wear the cone before it gets worse." Kaori told everyone. Poor guy.

"**It hurts like hell! **Geez Konan, you bleed like that every month, don't you?"

"…. I'm not answering you." Konan muttered.

"Oh, Kaori here's his pills. I need to get home. See you later!"  
>"Alright. And thank you so much Yuki!"<br>"No problem!" Yuki called back as she walked out the door. Kaori looked over at Rin.

"So you decided to stay then?"  
>"Y-yeah. I'm sorry I came at a bad time."<br>"No, it's not a problem-" The phone was ringing. Kaori went to answer it. The other members were all making jokes at Zetsu and his cone, so I took that opportunity to see who was on the phone. Uh, not to see if she had a boyfriend or anything though. I am just a dog *sweatdrop*.  
>"Oh hey….. what?... You're kidding me, right?... Again? You always do this to me!... Whatever. Have fun you stupid assholes!" Damn, she sounded upset. I looked at her with sympathy as she started to cry.<p>

"No, don't cry un!" I said. She looked at me, her sage colored eyes looking a little puffy.

"Oh Deidara, hello puppy…" she said sadly. Whoops, I almost forgot for a moment I was a dog again. She can't speak dog.  
>"I guess I can't blame you for barking. I have guests over, and I shouldn't be in here crying." She said, sitting down on the floor. I walked over and rested my head on her knee. She started to stroke my fur.<p>

"God, my parents are such asses. They decided to spend a couple more months away, and they won't be home till after Christmas." I looked up at her. I don't think I have ever heard anything this sad before, you know, parents always gone because they want to explore the world without their only daughter. It was almost as bad as Devi's father beating her.

"I know you can't talk, and I know you probably can't understand me, but I always feel better when I can talk to someone." Kaori leaned onto me and kissed my head. I wagged my tail a little bit as she got up. She left the kitchen, leaving me in there. I felt so bad. No girl that pretty and caring enough to take in a bunch of stray dogs that are actually a bunch of s-ranked criminals should ever be treated like this. But on a random note, I never really noticed how much I have grown as a dog. I stood up and- wait a second, I stood up. I looked at my arms. My arms. No dog hair, but the sleeve of my Akatsuki cloak. My hands were back, and I was my old height again. I was in my Akatsuki cloak. My dog collar was gone, and I felt my forehead protector tied around my head. I was me again. This was a huge problem.

"Okay, good night Devi."

"Night Kaori. Damn, I thought they would never leave."

"Oh, they aren't that bad."

"Hey, now I don't have to wake up like I did this morning." I heard footsteps run up the stairs, and another set walking into the kitchen. My legs were frozen, so I couldn't run to hide. I watched as Kaori walked into the kitchen and stare at me. Her long, dark brown hair fell against her face, her green eyes staring in disbelief and horror. I knew what she was going to do next.

"Please don't scream un." I whispered. She screamed anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>OMFG Deidara is normal again! Will the other akatsuki members go back to normal as well? Are they still stuck as puppies? Will Kaori have a heart attack? What will Devi say? OMG Torio belongs to StellaMerris. Thank you peoples! I will get the next chapter out ASAP please click the review button down there and reveiw my story! I dare you...<strong>


	8. Surpises and more!

**Yay Deidara is normal! But what about Kaori and Devi? What will they say?**

* * *

><p>*Deidara's POV*<br>"I said not to scream un!" I shouted at Kaori. She stopped screaming, but she was hyperventilating a little bit.

"W-who the hell are you? Why are you dressed like Deidara from the Akatsuki?" She asked. I gave her a dumbfounded look.

"What? I am Deidara, Kaori un!"  
>"Sure you are. Now why are you in my house?"<br>"I have been living here un."  
>"What?"<p>

"Yeah, except I was a dog un." Okay, I wasn't making any progress here. At that moment, I saw the rest of the Akatsuki walk in, but they were still dogs. Ha.

"What the- how the hell did you come back to normal?" Hidan exclaimed.  
>"I don't know I just did un." I answered him.<p>

"… Wait, you can understand us?" Sasori exclaimed. I stared at them a second. Holy shit I can speak dog now…

*Kaori's POV*

I just stood there, watching a crazy cosplayer (a really good one to be honest) talk to my dogs. I saw Devi peer around the corner, motioning me to come over to her. I ran out into the hallway.

"Who the hell is that in there?" She exclaimed to me. Yeah, I'm okay Devi. Nothing happened to me at all, thanks for asking!  
>"I don't know! Some crazy cosplayer who's saying he lives here!" I exclaimed back.<p>

"Kaori un? Devi?" The cosplayer said to me. I screamed and ran behind Devi.

"Stay back! I- have a duster!" Devi said, picking up the duster on the table next to her. Yeah, great choice of weapon. Cosplayer-man didn't move.  
>"You have to believe me, no matter how crazy it sounds, okay un?"<br>"I said stay back!"  
>"Devi, I'm not afraid of a feather duster un."<br>"How the hell do you know my name?"  
>"Oh my God, I keep telling you! I live here un!" Cosplayer-man argued to us. Devi threw the duster at his head.<p>

"OW! What the hell un?" the cosplayer said, rubbing his head.

"Ha, afraid of dusters now?"  
>"No un."<br>"Then get the hell outta here before I-"

"Wait a second…" I cut in. Devi and the cosplayer looked at me funny.

"What are you doing?" Devi asked me. I put my hand up to shut her up, which actually seemed to make her a little angry. The puppies were all looking at me now. I walked up to the cosplayer.

"Hold out your hand."

"Why un?"  
>"Just do it!" the cosplayer held out his hand. I took it and examined it. I started to hyperventilate again, looking as a tongue lashed out of it. I blacked out onto the ground.<p>

*Pein's POV*

"Kaori un?" Deidara said, shaking the shoulder of the fallen Kaori. I looked up at Devi, who just stared at what just happened. Maybe now they will-

"Okay, obviously I am having a bad dream, so I am just going to go back upstairs into my room. Night, you weirdos." Okay, nevermind she still doesn't believe we are the Akatsuki. I walked over next to Deidara.

"Is she alright?" I heard Sasori ask. Deidara nodded, placing her head down gently on the carpeted floor.

"Deidara, do you remember about why you changed back?" I asked him. He looked at me.  
>"Not really un. So does this mean I get to lead the Akatsuki for a while?"<br>"Hell no. Just because I am a dog doesn't mean I can't lead my organization!"  
>"Even when I'm now 5 ft taller then you?"<br>"Shut up Deidara…" I muttered. This was pathetic. I was the leader dammit why aren't I human? Why is he normal again? Wait a second, I wonder if this has anything to do with the girl…

"Deidara, did anything happen between you and Kaori when she went to answer the phone?" I asked out of random. Deidara looked at me.

"Nothing really. Her parents just added a couple more months into their vacation, and she was upset and so I tried to comfort her because she started to cry un."  
>"How did you comfort her?" Hidan asked in a sly tone. Deidara glared at him.<p>

"How do you think I could? I was a dog dammit un!"

"Whatever…"  
>"Oh, Senpai! Tobi has a question!" Tobi chanted, bouncing around. I heard Deidara sigh.<p>

"What Tobi un?"  
>"Did Kaori-chan kiss you?" Deidara stared blankly at Tobi.<p>

"What does that have to do with anything un?"  
>"She did didn't she Senpai?"<br>"Tobi, it doesn't matter if-"

"OMG Tobi was right! It's like the princess and the frog, only the Akatsuki are dogs and we aren't going to get kissed by princesses!"

"What the heck does that have to do with anything un?"

"Senpai turned back to normal because Kaori-chan kissed him on his face!"

"IT WAS MY HEAD YOU BAKA UN!" Deidara snapped. Then he got quiet. I looked at him.

"So she did kiss you then?"I asked him. Deidara turned away a little.

"So wait, you came back to life because you got a kiss?" Kisame asked. Deidara's face turned a little pink. How cheesy.

"That is so cliché…" Sasori muttered.

"Comes back with a kiss…. That is so dumb…. So you wouldn't mind if Kaori got the rest of us then, would you?" Itachi teased. Deidara glared at him.  
>"Maybe everyone but you, Uchiha un."<p>

"Hey, I was only teasing…"  
>"Hey I think she's waking up." Sasori exclaimed. Everyone looked at her.<p>

"Maybe now **she can take this damn pink cone off my head!**" Zetsu muttered.

*Kaori's POV*

God, my head hurts so bad. I opened my eyes slowly, hoping to see no one and it was all a dream. Or at least let it be Devi so that she could be told she was crazy for believing the cosplayer was actually the real Deidara. But when I opened my eyes, I met blue ones. I felt blonde hair brush my cheeks. His blonde hair.

"Are you okay Kaori un?" He asked me. I sat up slowly, looking around. The cosplayer was sitting next to me, and the puppies all gathered around.  
>"Devi went back to bed I suppose?" I asked. The cosplayer nodded.<p>

"Yeah, after you fainted un."

"I fainted?"  
>"Yeah, after you saw my hands un." The cosplayer said, holding up his hands. The mouths on them opened, revealing themselves. Their salivia spat out onto my face, and I was sure this time.<p>

"Whoops, sorry about that un." Unleash my inner fangirl!  
>"OMFG y-y-you are the real Deidara!" I said, poking his face. He just sat there and stared at me.<br>"Uh, yeah, I am un" I swear, I probably looked like such a spaz.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! I love you so much! You're so awesome and I love your art so much!" Now the dogs were backing away.

"Um, thank you un. You sure are acting different."  
>"Hell yeah I am! I am a huge Akatsuki fangirl, and to have one appear in my house-"<p>

I started to squeal, kicking my legs out in front of me and hitting Kakuzu and Kisame in the progress. I even stood up and started to jump around when I did. Deidara stood up too and started to stare at me.  
>"Um, are you okay un?"<br>"Hang on, I'm almost done- OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!" I kept screeching. I even grabbed Deidara's hands and started to jump again.  
>"H-how did you get and why were you a dog?" I asked him. He just kept staring.<br>"We don't really know how we even got here un."  
>"We? The rest of the Akatsuki is here?"<br>"Uh, yeah. They are the rest of the dogs over there un." I looked over. Now I could defiantly see the resemblance: Nagato's peircings, Tobi's mask, Kakuzu-bastard's stitch marks, Konan and Kisame's blue fur, and Zetsu all around. How could I not have noticed this sooner? Wow, everything just went black again…  
>*Deidara's POV*<p>

"Kaori un?" I asked. She passed out again, only this time I was holding her.  
>"Damn it, now we have to wait before we can all change back…" I heard Itachi mutter. Sucks to be him.<br>"Well, I told you guys these girls could help us. Now we must wait." Pein said. Konan sighed.

"so where does Senpai sleep now?" Tobi asked. Hidan and Itachi snickered.

"In Kaori's bed." They bother said at the same time. You know what, since they are dogs, I can easily overpower them. I picked both of them up by their scruffs.  
>"Hey, what the fucking hell are you doing?" Hidan demanded. I walked over to the window.<p>

"H-hey, whoa what are you doing?" Hidan said. I opened the window.

"Deidara, I will make you suffer 72 hours of pain if you throw me out there!" Itachi barked.

"Bite me un." I said, throwing them out the window, and then shutting it before they could come back through.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, just for the record people, they are in the living room now, which is on the ground floor of the house so Deidara didn't throw Itachi and Hidan like 2 stories down or anything. Yeah, just wanted to say that. 1 more OC to introduce, which will be in the next chapter. Yes, everyone in the Akatsuki has a OC now. Torio will return next chapter also, so yeah he's part of the story now. yay for Torio! First guy OC i used, even though he isn't even mine! StellaMarris owns him, but i already said that, so yeah. Next chapter will be coming soon. i hope.<strong>


	9. We're Back!

**Alright, here we go. I finally got to finish this chapter! YAYZ! Like i promised, Torio and the last OC. Thank you xxGraceOFtheAKATSUKIxx for Marie! Not the best introduction so i'm sorry i kinda have to rush things now because it took so long to get a OC for Kisame so it's the best i could have done!**

* * *

><p>*Pein's POV*<p>

God, this has been weird morning.

We first had to wake up to the sound of Kaori screaming into the phone. Not out of anger, but she was quite a spaz and very…. Loud.

"No Katara, you need to get over here now! …. Because if I told you on the phone you wouldn't believe me!"  
>"Miggs get your butt over here now! I have something!... Of course it has to do with the dogs! Now get over here!"<p>

"I don't care about that Kurai, just get over here! … You can do that later!"  
>"Oh my gosh, Kai this is more important than that! Get over here now!"<p>

"Rin, I promise Hidan won't hump you this time… No, Devi won't throw anymore TV remotes at you." After her phone calls she ran full speed out the door. I was guessing it was because she was going to Yuki's house to show her Deidara as well. God, I don't see what the heck is so amazing about a dog turning into a man? Happens all the time back home.

"Dammit what is with all that noise un?" I heard Deidara grumbled as he came downstairs. He was still in his Akatsuki uniform and everything.  
>"Kaori was spazzing on the phone like she did last night…" Sasori yawned, trying to go back to sleep. Then I heard someone else walk downstairs, and I knew it had to be Devi. She opened her eyes and took a look at Deidara.<p>

"Nice, I'm still dreaming…" She muttered.

"Sure you are un." Deidara responded. I was about to say something else, but the front door swung open again, and Kaori came running into the living room, holding Yuki by her wrist. She was still in her pajamas.

"God, was do you want? It's 7:30 in the morning-" she was cut off when she looked at Deidara.

"See? I told you it was him!"  
>"Um, it's just a cosplayer Kaori…."<br>"No, look!" Kaori ran over to Deidara, pulled him over to Yuki, and held up his hands.

"Oh my God…."  
>"I know, right?"<br>"How is this even possible?"  
>"I don't know! But the other dogs are the other members too!"<br>"Are you serious? No wonder they look so weird…."  
>"Yeah, thanks…" Kisame said sarcastically.<br>"I still think you people are crazy." Devi muttered.  
>"How? Look, the evidence is right here!"Kaori said, pulling Deidara back over to her.<p>

"… Okay, if I believe you, will you get his hand out of my face? Because that's just gross…."

"Thanks that means a lot un…" Deidara said sarcastically. He took his hand back, and the doorbell rang again. Kaori rushed to go answer it, while Devi walked over to the window.  
>"What are Hidan and Itachi doing out?"<br>"I threw them out the last night un."

"Why?"  
>"Reasons un." Deidara looked at me and I saw an evil grin on his face. That couldn't be good.<p>

"Hey Devi, wondered how I got back to normal un?" He wouldn't dare.

"Not really, but you can tell me if you want." She said, letting Hidan and Itachi inside. They both growled at Deidara as they walked past him. Deidara bent over and picked me up, which I was not comfortable with.  
>"Hey, what the hell are you doing? Put me down!" I demanded. He shook his head and held me up to Devi. She just looked at me.<br>"What?"  
>"Kiss him un."<br>"Excuse me?" I looked back at Deidara. Is he freaking serious? How dare he embarrass me in front of Devi!  
>"You wanted to know, and I told you. Kiss him un."<br>"No. I don't want to kiss a dog."  
>"Come on, Nagato's been wanting you to kiss him ever since you showed up un."<br>"No, I'm not kissing a dog!"  
>"Do it un!" Deidara shoved my head into Devi's lips. Oh God the embarrassment! How could Deidara do this to me? His own leader! He dropped me onto the ground. Wow, I was bigger then I remember…<p>

"Deidara, how dare you do this to me? This is complete embarrassment and- are you even listening to me?" I asked angrily. He just stared at me blankly.

"I didn't know it would actually work un…" He said. Then Devi screamed. I turned to her.

"What? What? Did I do something?" I asked as I stood up. Wait, stood up?  
>"Ah! Strange people in Kaori's living room!" I heard Rin scream. I turned around, looking at my arms, my cloak, my legs… Oh my God I was back to normal.<p>

"No no no! Trust me, look at this- Oh my God Pein? The leader is in my house too? Oh my God Deidara you weren't kidding!" Kaori said, running up to the two of them. I saw them all- Kaori, Kurai, Katara, Kai, Miggs and Rin, walking up to us too.

"Holy crap that is Pein!" Kurai gasped. I just looked around.  
>"Of course it's me."<p>

"Wow, they are the Akatsuki! Oh my God does this mean….?" Katara said, looking at Sasori with a weird grin on her face. Kaori nodded.  
>"OH MYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!" Katara was spazzing worse than Kaori was last night, and then she dived to grab Sasori. Then she started to kiss his head over and over.<p>

"OH my gosh I am your biggest fan Sasori-danna! I love you so much and you're like so freaking hot and everything!"  
>"KATARA! Let's not rape the dogs, okay?" Kurai said, putting Sasori down.<p>

"So, they are all, like, the real Akatsuki members?" Miggs asked. Kaori nodded.

"Cool." She said,

"I'm a real boy!" Sasori yelled. He had thrown his hands up in the air, and was normal again as well.

"Good for you pinnocceo un…" Deidara said with a smirk. Sasori glared at him.

"Shut up you brat."  
>"I won't shut up until you tell me I'm right about art un!"<br>"Never! Art is eternity!"  
>"No it's an explosion!"<br>"ETERNITY!"  
>"EXPLOSION UN!"<br>"OH MY GOD THEY ARE FIGHTING LIKE THEY DO IN THE SHOW!" Kaori and Katara shouted at the same time. Show? Did we have a show? Why doesn't anyone tell me these things?

"Hey, what about us bitches? Aren't we going to turn back?" Hidan barked. I almost forgot the others were here.

"I think Hidan wants something." Kai said, pointing to the weird Jashin dog. Before he could probably cuss or something, the doorbell rang again.

* * *

><p>*Kaori's POV*<p>

God who was at the door now? Can't they tell we are meeting the Akatsuki? Whatever. I went to answer the door anyway, and to my surprise, it was Torio.

"Hello. Sorry I know it's early, but Dr. Fredrick sent me here to check on Zetsu."  
>"Um, okay. He's in the living room." I said, taking Torio in. Deidara and Sasori were still arguing, Nagato- I guess I have to call him Pein now though- was just looking around, and my friends were still in shock.<p>

"Are you guys doing a cosplay or something?" Torio asked.

"Um-"

"God, what the hell is a cosplay un?" Deidara yelled in frustration. I couldn't help but laugh.  
>"What un?" He said.<p>

"She's laughing because you're a baka!"

"Shut up Sasori un!"  
>"Make me brat!"<br>"Wow, those two are great cosplayers. But you might want to make Deidara a little less girly looking." Torio said. Deidara looked over at him, his eyes full of anger. I swear I saw his eye twitch. This can't be good…

"How dare you call me a women un…." He growled. Torio put his hands up.

"I'm just here to check on the dog with the bladder infection. But it wouldn't hurt to…. To…." Torio was stammered when Deidara held up his hands.

"Oh my- Please don't kill me! I-I was just kidding Deidara!" he said, running over to Zetsu. He started to bark with his two different pitches.

"Geez Zetsu calm down! I'm sure you can take off the cone soon." Pein said to the yapping plant-dog.

"You can understand dog?" Devi asked him. Pein nodded.

"Apparently so."  
>"Then what did he just say to me then?"<br>"…. You don't want to know."

"…. Okay then."

"Hey how's Zetsu?" I asked, interrupting their conversation.

"Oh, his infection is still there, so he still needs the cone. But it's defiantly healing." Torio answered. I sighed in relief. No more pee in the house the house!  
>"Door." Pein said. The doorbell rang. How did he know that it was going to ring? I ran to answer it.<p>

"Marie?" I said, looking at the girl at the door. Yeah, it was Marie. She's a good friend of mine from school. Besides, she's hard not to miss, with her auburn hair that was dyed blonde at the tips that looked really cool with her bluish grey eyes. She smiled at me.

"Hey Kaori. Doing anything today?"

"Not really."  
>"Cool, then do you want to hang out?"<br>"Uh, yeah! How about you come in?" I asked her. I can't wait to surprise her with the Akatsuki in my house. She came inside, and then was almost knocked over by Sasori and Katara as they bolted out the front door.

"COME BACK SASORI-DANNA!" Katara screamed after him.  
>"NO! YOU SCARE ME!" He screamed back. I shook my head. Typical Sasori-fangirl syndrome. Heard it makes you go absolutely insane when you see the real deal.<p>

"Are you guys cosplaying or something?" Marie asked me. I shook my head.

"Just come check this out." I said, but Kisame had cut us off. Marie looked at him.  
>"Aw, he's so cute Kaori!" She said. I was going to say something when she bent down and kissed Kisame on the head and saying stuff like "Hwi pwuppy! Hi baby! Who's a cwutie?"<p>

"Get away from me Tobi un!" I heard Deidara yell from the living room.

"But Tobi's a good boy Senpai!" I also heard.  
>"God dammit!"<br>"What now Hidan?"  
>"I stubbed my damn toe on the bitch of the couch!"<br>"… Smart." I heard two more voices. You cannot be serious. I ran in there, and there they were- the Akatsuki. In my house. All in my house, except for Sasori because I think Katara was trying to rape him or something. Marie walked up.

"What the heck? Are you having a-"  
>"Excuse me." Kisame said, gently pushing his way through Marie and I. I wanted to burst out laughing when I saw her face. Ha.<br>"How dare you! **You put a freaking pink cone on our head!" **Zetsu yelled, cornering Torio. Poor guy, looked scared half to death.  
>"I-It wasn't me! Dr. Fredrick was the one who-"<p>

"**I don't care **who did it because **I'm going to beat your ass to a pulp! **God, don't you think that's a little harsh? **No, it's completely necessary!" **  
>"Oh dear God…."<br>"Okay, Zetsu, cool it! It's not his fault you gave yourself a bladder infection!" Konan snapped, pulling Zetsu away from Torio. Kisame walked back over to us.

"Hey, what's your name anyway?" He asked Marie.

"Marie Hozuki."

"That's pretty. Say, do you like water?"  
>"Yeah, I do actually."<br>"Awesome." I just walked away. I was actually still in shock, and I was surprised as well. The Akatsuki, those dogs I found on my doorstep a month ago, were now in my house, as their original forms.

God, it was wild in here. Devi and Pein were chatting away. Zetsu and Yuki were, well, sorta standing there awkwardly. Rin was crying because Hidan called her a bitch (but that's what he calls all girls he meets). Kurai was flirting around with Kakuzu (again I don't know why). Konan seemed to take a sudden interest in Torio. Katara was probably still chasing Sasori, and Tobi was dancing with Miggs over by a radio, which was blasting some rock song I didn't know.  
>"Yeah, it's become a little more wild in here hasn't it un?" Deidara said to me. I looked at him. God he was hot.<br>"Yeah, but that's what makes it fun."

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHA! Now some real fun can begin! Next chapter: "Pein's Driving Lesson!" With special guest Devi! yeyz! This will be fun to write. Now please, out of respect for my writing here, please press the review button below. Thank you for your kindness. XD i sound like a n00b...<strong>


	10. Pein's Driving Test

**Hahaha if you thought i was done boy were you wrong! Just because the Akatsuki are back to normal doesn't mean that i'm going to end this story now. But beware, i am going to be busy alot now that it's summer (because hello, break off of school, i gotta go enjoy myself) and I have other stories i'm working on too, so the chapters won't be as long. Some might actually be half of what this chapter is. Seriously, i think it might. So i want to go ahead and apologize in advance for that. Now on with Pein's driving test...**

* * *

><p>*Pein's POV*<p>

"Okay, so tell me again why we are doing this?" I asked. Devi had said something this morning about giving me a driving lesson. At first, I had no idea what she was talking about. Then she showed me Kaori's car, and then I remembered us riding in this when the mall incident happened (Why don't we have these back home? It would be so much easier to travel!).  
>"Because, if you are the great leader of the Akatsuki, you should be able to know how to drive a car."<br>"That still makes no sense to me, and wouldn't Kaori be upset when she finds out we are driving her car?"  
>"She will never know. Now, put your seat belt on." She instructed. I nodded. What the hell was a seat belt anyway? I looked around.<p>

"It's this thing." She said, reaching over me and pulling I guess what the seatbelt is and handing it to me. I looked at it. How am I supposed to put this strip on me?  
>"Now you put it in here to secure yourself." She said. She took my hand and led it to the spot where you put the seatbelt. I felt a little nervous, her touching my hand. I felt myself blush a little. God I am such a wuss. What kind of fearless leader blushes and gets this was over a teenager?<br>"Now, the car is in park right now, so you have to put it into reverse with this knob right here." She said pointing to the knob in between us. I nodded, pulling on it (I can already hear the snickering from Hidan right now, making some joke on how perverted this looks…" and moving it next to the "R".

"Good, now- Wait a second!"  
>"What? Can't I start driving yet?"<br>"No, we forgot to open the garage door."  
>"Oh." I watched as Devi climbed out of the car, pressed the button next to the door to open the garage door, then hopped back into the car and put her seatbelt back on.<p>

"Okay, now you can drive out, but _slowly _okay?"

"Alright."  
>"Now, put your hands on the steering wheel to steady yourself you don't want to drive out into the yard."<br>"Okay, here it goes…" I muttered under my breath. I stepped on the gas pedal lightly, and we slowly began to move out of the driveway. When I said slow, I mean _slow. _God, I was going so slow a turtle could walk faster than us right now.  
>"Pein, why the hell are you going so slowly?" Devi asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.<br>"I just don't want to hit anything." I lied. I mean, what am I supposed to say "Devi I'm a little scared to do this! Can you hold my hand again and guide me behind the wheel?" Not on your life.

"Well, go faster."  
>"But you said to go slow."<br>"Well, your going to slow. Go faster."  
>"But what if I-"<p>

"Dammit Pein I said go faster! I'm not getting any younger here!" So I stepped on the pedal. Damn we went out fast- and crashed into the mailbox across the street. We both sat there a second. Dammit, I hit a damn mailbox. Kaori will find the scratches, damn I'm in trouble. I looked over at Devi, and she looked at me with her big grey eyes.  
>She started laughing. She was laughing at my failure. Then I think I was laughing to. I don't really know- sounds were coming out of my mouth and it was getting hard to breath, so I think I was laughing.<br>"Oh my God Pein you idiot!" Devi laughed really loud. I was laughing hard now, and this time I knew I was. Then we stopped, stared at each other, looked back at the mailbox that was broken in half and sitting on the car, then looked back at each other. We started to laugh really hard again.

"OW!"  
>"What?"<br>"I think I'm cramping…."  
>"That's normal Pein. I think we are done with the driving lessons for now though." She said.<p>

"I agree." I said back.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, wasn't as funny as i thought it would be. So anyway, please review, because the mroe reviews i get the more i will want to finish the next chapter. SO REVIEW PLEASE! Next chapter, "Tobi's Explanation" Spelled that wrong sorry.<strong>


	11. Tobi's Explanation

**yeah, this chapter is going to be a little boring. tobi tries to explain to Miggs what Akatsuki is. madara is in this chapter too. Tobi's POV will be a little confusing though. I tried to write it the way he would talk, since, you know, he talks third person and all. So anyway, chapter 11.**

* * *

><p>*Tobi's POV*<p>

"Wow Mig-chan, Tobi loves your room!" Tobi said as he looked around. Tobi saw many different posters of people holding instruments with weird names like **SEETHER **and **ALL-AMERICAN REJECTS. **

"Thanks Tobi." Mig-chan said, sitting down on her bed. She picked up her electric guitar (yeah the one she had when Hidan-san and I were at the mall!) and she started to tune it.

"Hey Mig-chan, were you freaked out when you learned Tobi and the other Akatsuki members were the dogs?" Tobi asked. Mig-chan didn't look up from her guitar.

"Who wouldn't? But what really surprised me more was the fact that you guys were Akatsuki."  
>"Yeah, the Akatsuki scares a lot of people!"<br>"No, not like that. I just have no idea what Akatsuki is." Tobi looked at Mig-chan for a moment. She doesn't know who the Akatsuki are?  
>"You don't know who Akatsuki are?"<br>"Nope." Oh, Tobi has some explaining to do.

"Well, the Akatsuki is an evil organization from the land of shinobi!"  
>"Okay, what kind of evil organization?"<br>"Well, the Akatsuki go around and catch Jinjuriki."  
>"What are Jinjuriki?"<br>"Um, Tobi explains them like people with demons inside of them, so Tobi guesses they are being controlled by the devil because they are demons and stuff! Leader-sama doesn't explain very well what a Jinjuriki is so Tobi had to come up with his own definition."

"Um, okay I guess that helps a little."  
>"Yeah! So Tobi and his friends- well, sort of, depending on their mood and stuff- go around and catch these Jinjuriki and we extract the demons inside of them! Just like Sam and Dean do in <span>Supernatural<span>!"  
>"… Go on."<br>"Right. Then we take the demon spirits and put them inside our members so we can have the power! Which reminds Tobi that he forgot to get the Akatsuki's dry-cleaning before we became dogs!"  
>"What does dry-cleaning have to do with anything?"<br>"Tobi doesn't really know, but now we will have very tiny cloaks to put on… So are you still confused Mig-chan?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Hm, maybe Madara will help explain a little better."

* * *

><p>*Madara's POV**Tobi and Madara are the same person, so yeah that's just if you didn't know that*<p>

I removed the mask from my face and was ready to explain what Akatsuki really is. Damn, why did I choose such an idiot to be my disguise?

"Alright, what Akatsuki is really about? All who are in Akatsuki are united for an ultimate goal of world domination. By using the tailed-beasts, the Jinjuriki we seal within ourselves, we would start wars and then immediately quell them to convince the other countries they depend on the Akatsuki, thus cornering the market in every shinobi labor. Without business, the shinobi villages would collapse due to the lack of their funds, making the Akatsuki the only major force in shinobi existence which makes us capable to conquer other countries with ease."

"…. Do you want to go see a movie?" Miggs asked me. I stared at her a second.  
>"Wait, did you get anything that I just told you?"<br>"No, not really. So do you wanna see a movie or not?"  
>"Eh, what the hell."<p>

* * *

><p>*no one's POV*<p>

So, Miggs still has no idea really of what the Akatsuki really is, even after Tobi's pointless attempt and Madara's attempt as well. Giving up on the fact, Tobi/Madara went to see a movie with Miggs rather than give you guys another boring explanation of what Akatsuki really is.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, was pretty boring i know, pretty boring. Sorry i know your probably a little dissapoitned. but the plan Madara was talking about is true i know the Akatsuki alot and like yeah i did a little research to make sure i was correct. Next chapter- "Hide-and-Seek Sasori!"<strong>


	12. Hide and Seek Sasori

**The last chapter was very disapointing so i'm very sorry about it! I hope this one is a little better for you guys!**

* * *

><p>*Sasori's POV*<p>

Okay, I have been running around for about an hour now. Katara just like came onto me out of nowhere while the other members were turning back to normal. Were they all normal now? I wasn't sure, I just ran around the neighborhood for an hour, ran into some persons house (isn't my fault the people forgot to lock their house!) and hid in a closet. Damn, if she finds me….

"Who are you?" A voice asked me. Great I'm probably talking to myself… again.

"Hello? Mister?" I actually looked over. The closet door was open, and there was a little boy staring at me. He had my same hairstyle, but it was bright blonde like Katara's, and he even had her same purple eyes.

"Look kid I'm hiding, can you go somewhere else?" the boy just stared at me.

"This is my daddy's house. Can't you go somewhere else?"  
>"No, Katara might find me!"<p>

"Katara? My crazy older sister?" I looked at the boy in surprise. That explains the resemblance.

"Quick, get in here!" I said, yanking the boy in the closet and closing the door.  
>"What are we doing? Are you one of those rapists?" he asked me.<p>

"No! I'm just hiding from your sister."  
>"So do lots of people. My names Hunter by the way."<br>"Sasori." I said. I shook his hand.  
>"Sasori, like as in Akatsuki Sasori?" he asked.<p>

"Well, yes." I answered. Suddenly a light flashed in my face. Hunter moved the light away. It was coming from a stick thing in his hands.  
>"What's that?" I asked the young boy. He looked at the stick with the light coming out of it.<p>

"It's a flashlight. Don't you have one?"  
>"No, I'm not from this world." Hunter looked at me with big eyes.<br>"Oh, so you're not one of those weird cosplayers! You're the real deal!" I looked at him a little funny.

"Wait, you actually believe me?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Wow, that's a first."  
>"Well, that would be too much of a good costume to be a fake."<br>"What do you-" I was silenced when I thought I had heard Katara's voice outside. Her high pitched voice sent shivers down my spine. Probably not the best idea to hide in her house when she's hunting me down.  
>"Katara is your biggest fangirl out there I bet." Hunter said kinda loudly. I shushed him.<p>

"Well, she's going to find me if you don't-"

"KATARA SASORI IS IN THE CLOSET AND HE WANTS TO PLAY 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN WITH YOU!" Hunter screamed at the top of his lungs. The closet door swung open. I looked up and saw Katara's face, smiling down at me. Not in a cute way. More like that "I'm going to rape you" way.

"Hunter, get out! Sasori and I have a game to play!" She said. Hunter nodded, getting out of the closet.

* * *

><p>*Hunter's POV*<p>

"NO WAIT DON'T LEAVE ME!" Sasori yelled, grabbing my leg. I kicked him off and close the door. I put a chair under the handle to lock it so Sasori couldn't get out. I wasn't sure where he came from, and I wasn't even sure if he was the real guy. I mean, can Sasori scream that high pitched?

* * *

><p><strong>GRRR i JUST NOTICED all the Akatsuki members are so OOC i'm sooo sorry people! okay, got that out of the way. yes, katara has a little brother who is very evil. I just made him up as i was writing this chapter. But i already like him and i might put him in the sequal a little more. Which reminds me, those of you who lent me an OC - Musoka-chan7497, GrimmyRayne, aethenas desire, Nighthawk1203, XximmortalbutterflyxX, TemiDark, StellaMerris, and xxGraceOFtheAKATSUKIxx- not only are you people awesome but i need your guys permission to use the OC's again for the sequal. it doesn't have to be right away, i still have like alot more chapters to go through, just please give me your okay eventually. Thank you! next chapter - "Cosplaying Fun"<strong>


	13. Cosplay Madness

**Okay, i actually like this chapter. Thank you sooo much for your reveiws so far! I appreiciate them and i meant to say this sooner XD**

* * *

><p>*Kakuzu's POV* *Yeah he got his first one!*<p>

Kurai and I stared at each other for what seemed like minutes- her brown into my… weird green eyes. I was waiting for her to say something. I mean, I'm 91- I don't know what teenage girls talk about!

"So…" She said.  
>"So… What?" I said back. Damn, what the hell am I supposed to say? Tobi forced me to bring these girls flowers dammit!<br>_*Flashback*  
>"Tobi, get out of the flower bed already." Itachi called out. I sighed, literally sitting next to Tobi as he dug. I didn't really care that he was destroying someone's flowers- I didn't pay for them. Tobi looked over at the Uchiha, his dog face covered in mud.<br>"But Tobi wants to get flowers for Mig-chan! She was so nice to Tobi in the mall!"  
>"Tobi, she's not going to care about a bunch of dead, mud covered flowers…" I said with an annoyed sigh. He was a total suck up it made me sick. If I had a nickel for every time he sucked up to someone…. <em>

_"Itachi-san, why don't you get some for Kai-chan? You know, as a thank you for saving you, Senpai and Sasori-san!" I swore I saw Itachi tense up a little._

_"No way Tobi. That's for gay people… and jews…."_

_"Itachi, what does giving flowers to a girl have anything to do with jews?" I asked the Uchiha. He shrugged._

_"Well, what about you Kakuzu-san?" Tobi said to me.  
>"What about me?"<br>"Kurai-chan got your name changed back to normal after Kaori-chan named you Ugly-ass!"  
>"Tobi, Deidara told you to never say that word…" Itachi grumbled. Tobi ignored him.<em>

_"Besides, the flowers are free~" I thought about it for a moment. Well, Kurai did get my real name back after that bitch gave me that horrific one…  
>"Bye Kakuzu and Itachi-san!" Tobi cheered happily, racing inside with some crappy ass blue flower clamped in his jaws. I looked over in the flower garden and started to pluck one of them out of the ground.<em>

_"What are you doing?" Itachi asked me. I shrugged._

_"It's free." Was my only reply. Itachi probably thought I was crazy (which I probably am for giving a teenager flowers…) but he fallowed my lead anyway._

*end of flashback*

God why the hell did I do that? I'm not a romantic, and if I was, I wouldn't be so corny about it… and why the hell did I say God I'm an atheist dammit! There are no profits to be made on religion- no matter what my dimwitted excuse for a partner says… This reminds me of something.

"Kurai, what is cosplaying?" I asked. She looked at me funny.

"Well, it's when you dress up as your favorite characters from your favorite show and you go around acting like them. Why?"

"Oh, I just remember when Kaori and Devi accused Deidara of being one when he first turned normal. Do you cosplay?"  
>"Yeah, with Katara and Kaori a lot."<br>"Ah. Who do you cosplay as?"  
>"You." I stared at her a moment.<p>

"Me?"  
>"Yeah. Katara goes as Sasori and Kaori goes as Deidara. Then we go to Wal-Mart where I, playing you, spaz a lot about the low prices. Then Deidara pushes Sasori around in a cart while yelling 'the british are coming the british are coming!' really gets on the employees nerves." She said, braking out into some laughter. I didn't know wither to laugh or not. What is Wal-Mart anyway?<p>

"Is that it?"  
>"No we do more than that. But there's like 500 things to do in Wal-Mart, so…. Yeah…." She said. I shrugged.<p>

"Cosplaying sounds… kinda dumb to be honest." I said. Kurai gave me a devilish look.

"You do, huh? Tell me, have you ever cosplayed before?"  
>"No, because I didn't know what it was till now."<br>"Well, we will change that."

*20 minutes later*

"Come on Kakuzu, can I come in yet?" Hell no.

"Hell no!" I said. God, I never felt so stupid in my life. Kurai got this bright idea to have me cosplay as her, while she goes as me. I never felt so stupid in a outfit before. She put me in this light blue tank top, and gave me a light purple skirt to go with it (I didn't even know she wore skirts!) and then had me put a bow in my hair. I wish I had my mask back on…

"Alright, I'm coming in!"  
>"NO!" But it was too late. I was immediately blinded by the flash of a camera. I looked over at Kurai, wearing my cloak and my mask.<p>

"Wow, you look great in a skirt!" She teased, before breaking out into complete laughter. I can't believe I gave this girl a mud covered flower that I think had a bug in it….

* * *

><p><strong>Ha silly Kakuzu! Sorry if he was really occ. PLZ REVIEW! Oh, next chapter- "Hidan and the Bible"<strong>


	14. Hidan and the Bible

**So what happens when Hidan goes to a Chirstian Church?**

* * *

><p>*Hidan's POV*<p>

"Ugh, the fuck to we have to… go to… whatever the hell this place is…" I muttered to Rin. She nodded.

"Please Hidan, don't cuss here. It's a sacred place." She said to me. Forgot this girl was really sensitive. What fucking ever. She hasn't even told me where the hell we were going, but she made me turn my cloak inside out. So now I'm just a guy wearing a big red cloak over everything. Damn these people…

"STOP STARING AT ME BITCH!" I yelled to the woman, who looked a lot like Rin to be honest. She ran away into the building in front of us screaming. Rin jabbed me.

"Hidan, that was my mother!" Then she gasped, putting her hand over her mouth, "I didn't hurt you when I jabbed, right? Oh my gosh I am so sorry!"  
>"Uh, no it didn't hurt. I have to take a shit I'll meet you… in whatever the place we are going into." I said, walking away after we were inside the building to find the damn bathroom. What the hell is with all the statues of naked kids with wings? And who's "Jesus"?<p>

"Sir, Sir, wait up there!" I heard some stuck up voice call to me. I turned around, seeing some dobe running up to me. He was wearing a white cloak and stuff.

"What do you want bastard?" I asked. Then man stopped, taking a couple of seconds to catch his breath. Out of shape bastard.

"Sir, are you a preist?" He asked me. I stood there a couple of seconds. I was one back at home for Jashin-sama back in my village.

"Actually, yes, I am." I said. He smiled at me, which got on my nerves.  
>"Okay, Father McGurdy can't show up today, and we need someone to fill in. Can you please do it?"<br>"Sure, what the hell I'll give it a shot." Finally, I can spread the word of Jashin to these non religious bastards!

"Okay, but we will have to give you a different robe." He said, looking at my inside-out cloak.

"What the fuck is wrong with it?" I asked. He shook his head, going "tsk tsk"

"Red is the color of the devil! We must give you something white!" Damn, I do not look good in white.

*The… Church… thingy… sorry I haven't been to church in a while.*

I stepped out onto the Podium. I looked around, immediately eyeing Rin in the front, giving me a confused look. Damn, there are so many fucking people here. My Jashin Church only had as much as…. 3 people was it?

"Okay, people, first I must say thank the fucking lord you showed up." I said. Some people looked at me in shock, covering the children's ears. Oi, act like they have never heard someone say fuck before!  
>"Jashin thanks you all also. Yes my fucking good man?" I asked the stuck up prick in the front raising his hand.<p>

"Who's Jashin?" I stared at him in shock. How do these douches not know who Jashin-sama is?  
>"Well, I guess I should start from the beginning. Ahem," I started, "It was December 25th. All the pricks of the village of whatever was happily celebrating Christmas like all pricks do. I don't know why we have a holiday like Christmas, but we just do."<br>"On Christmas day, was the birth of-"

"Did I say you could cut in prick? Yeah didn't think so! So anyway, the ground shook violently, and the earth started to break open," I heard the gasps of some of the children in here, "Out of it came a powerful being, known as Jashin. Jashin, of course, was a God. People stared at him in awe, wondering why the hell they were so blessed with his meeting! They started to cower in fear, scared that Jashin had been sent to punish them. Jashin looked down upon them, and said '_Hail to all you fuckers, do not be afraid, for your deaths will be slow and very, very painful-'"_

"Um, Father Hidan…" I was interrupted again, only this time by that guy that made me wear this stupid white robe. I turned to him.

"What do you want? Can't you fucking see I'm busy?" I heard Rin run up to me and tap on my shoulder. She handed me a book, titled "The Holy Bible."

"What the hell is this for?" I asked her. She told me in a very quiet voice, "This is a Christian Church, not one for Jashintism. You're supposed to read stuff from here."

"What?" I opened the book and started to skim through it.

"Birth of the world? Adam and Eve? BIRTH OF JESUS CHRIST? PRAYING TO GOD- WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

"Um, It's the birth of our world our Father made us." Rin said sheepishly. I held the book in front of her face and tore it in two.

"This is what I think of your damn bible!"I said, throwing the halves into the candles, lighting them on fire. So many fucking gasps from people at once, and Rin looked as if she wanted to cry. I ripped my scythe out- I have a way to keep it hidden.

"DEMON! IT'S A DEMON!" someone screeched.

"I ain't no fucking demon you prick! How dare you wreck the name of Jashin with your stupid Jashin damned Bibles- AHHHH!" I screamed. One of the idiots working here just threw damn salt in my face!  
>"Die demon!"<br>"Father Reginald, you're supposed to use Holy Water, like this!" Some other g said, throwing a bunch of water on me. Jashin did it fucking hurt!  
>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"<br>"HIS EYES GLOW RED OF THE DEVIL!" Rin's mother shouted. Bitch.

"WELL I HAVE DAMN SALT IN MY- what are you fuckers doing let me go!" I said as I was being held down by a bunch of the pricks with white cloaks on. Another guy, a really really big guy, stood over me with another copy of the bible and a wooden lower case't' in his hand.

"Quick Father Hamilton! Perform the Exorcism!" one of the guys yelled. He nodded, opening the bible and reading crap from it.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO MAKE IT STOP! RIN HELP ME DAMMIT!" I yelled to the young girl. She stared at me with her big blue eyes.

"Dinner's at 6 Hidan." She said, leaving me there, everyone shouting "Demon!" over my screams of terror from the bible and holy water.

* * *

><p><strong>That's what happens. Sorry to you Chirstians i'm not making fun of your religion or anything it's just Hidan and all. So sorry if i offend you. PLEASE REVIEW! Next Chapter- "Zetsu at a Day Care"<strong>


	15. Zetsu at the Day Care

**OKay, here's how Zetsu's day goes- cut short sorry i really had to leave and i wanted to get this up please don't hurt me!**

* * *

><p>*Zetsu's POV*<p>

"Yuki, where **the hell are **we going?" We asked. Yuki had a hold of **the white half's damn wrist **(he's just jealous because it's my hand not his **shut up you that's not why I'm upset! **Oh really? Wait, how did you know I was thinking about that? **Moron we are the same freaking person! **Riiiiigggghhhhhttt….)

"Just be quiet we are almost there!" Yuki said sweetly. She pulled me around a couple more blocks **dammit why won't these people stop staring and mind their own damn business **haven't they seen a giant plant walking around before!  
>"Okay, we are here!" she said, leading us to the front of a building reading <strong>Sunnyside Day Care <strong>(A/N Borrowing the name from ToyStory 3!)

"Why are **we at a **daycare?" We asked. Yuki looked at us and smiled.

"My mother is a teacher here. I help out sometimes with the kids and I thought it would be fun to introduce you to the children!" We stared at her a second.  
>"Do you really think <strong>it would be a good idea to show us to a bunch of <strong>young children?" We questioned. She just **giggled.**

"Oh, they won't be scared of you! You're not all that scary!" She said. Before we **could argue about this situation **she ran inside.

"Should we tell her that we-"

"**No, we mustn't!"**

"Well, she's going to know when we actually-"

**"If we tell her that we do that to little children she will never pollinate with us!"**

"Okay, what is it with you and pollinating with pretty girls like Yuki?"

**"I'm just very horny okay?"**

**"**Well it's just wrong. Why would she want to-"

"Zetsu, are you coming?" Yuki called out through the door. We nodded, and headed over.

* * *

><p>*Reasons why Zetsu can't go to a Day Care:<p>Kids will attack him thinking he is a moving stuffed animalZetsu will eat the childrenZetsu steals all the juice

*Normal POV* *Easier to explain this way on what happens*

* * *

><p>"Get the funny stuffed animal!" Yelled one of the little children. At once, all the children on the playground charged head-on into Zetsu.<p>

"OW! **Get off of me you shits!**" Zetsu yelled helplessly and the children pulled on his face. A little boy even stuck his fingers in Zetsu's nose, while other ones were spitting all over him and giving him wet willy's.

"Yuki! YUKIIII! **Help us dammit!"**Zetsu yelled helplessly. Yuki had gone to get the kids snacks ready. There was nothing he could do, but one thing.

"Thank you Yuki! I know it's a pain to make you go all the way to the store to get more juice boxes." Yuki's mother said to her. Yuki shrugged.

"Not really." She said.  
>"Well, whoever that lad was you brought in, he sure has a way with the kids." Her mother said as Zetsu burst in though the door. He was covered in blood, and a arm hung out of his pocket.<br>"Zetsu, what the heck happened?" Yuki exclaimed. Zetsu ignored her. He was panting hard, running up to the snack table. He grabbed all the unopened package of juice boxes and ran out of the day care and back to Kaori's house where the Akatsuki are all going to meet up. Yuki's mom looked outside, screamed, and fainted. Yuki didn't need to look. The blood and the leg on the window gave her a clear picture of what had happened.

* * *

><p>Yep, Zetsu ate all the children and what makes it worse was that he took all the juice! Oh nos! PLEASE REVIEW next chapter won't be rushed i promise! Next chapter- "Kisame's Nosebleed"<p> 


	16. Kisame's Nosebleed

**Okay here is the next chapter! And people, i want to say i am so sorry that i'm making these chapters so short! I want to make them longer , but i keep suffering writers block and this is all i can get out of it! But i never would have gotten an idea for this chapter if it wasn't for xXGraceOFtheAKATSUKIXx she is SUPER awesome and she helped me get an idea and helped me get rid of writers block for one chapter, so everyone please thank her through your reviews and stuff :) and read her stories they are really good and her akatsuki one is funny!**

* * *

><p>*Kisame's POV*<p>

"So, uh, what are we going to do today?" I asked Marie. Yep, I'm hanging out with that new girl that made me normal again. Now people keep staring at me because, well, you know, being blue and all….

"I don't know. What do you guys usually do in the Akatsuki?" Marie asked me.

Get my ass kicked by Itachi, "Well, we go on missions," to get our asses kicked, "to capture Jinjuriki," which isn't hard at all, except for that last one, the 9-tails. He kicks our asses every time we try.

"Well, um, we can't really do that here…. So anyway, do you like to swim since your half fish and all?"  
>"Well, yeah in the ocean by a beach."<br>"That's too bad."  
>"Why?"<br>"We don't have beaches in Kentucky."

"Oh…. Darn it…." I muttered. I heard Marie giggle a little bit.  
>"Well, we can still go swimming at the pool." She said hopefully. The only pools I knew about were ones under a waterfall, but this southern place didn't seem like the place that had waterfalls…. Oh well.<p>

"Wait, I don't have a swimsuit…"

"Don't worry kisa-" she was cut off when Zetsu and a bunch of cops ran past us.

"NOOOO IT'S MY JUICE **DAMMIT!"** Zetsu screeched. I didn't realize he was carrying a bunch of unopened packages with Juice in them.

"We don't care about the juice you ugly plant!" One of the officers screamed.

"Yeah, we have to arrest you for eating all those children!" The second one yelled, panting hard as they tried to catch up with them. Down the street, I could hear Yuki racing down, stopping when she saw me and Marie.

"God, what is going on Yuki?" Marie asked as the black haired girl tried to catch her breath.

"Well, you know how we all kinda split and Zetsu came with me, right?"  
>"Yeah." I answered.<p>

"Well, I was trying to have a decent conversation with Zetsu, and I remembered I promised to help my mom at the Day Care she works at."  
>"Your mom works at a Day Care?" Marie asked. Yuki nodded. Now I can see where this is going.<br>"I didn't want to leave Zetsu all by himself, so I asked if he was good with kids and he said yes!"  
>"And you believed him…" I muttered, quietly enough so that Yuki wouldn't hurt me.<p>

"I didn't know he would eat all of them! God, how will I explain that to my mom…" She said. Marie put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, good luck with that. But if I were you, I would try and go get Zetsu before he eats the old people in the retirement home down the street." Yuki nodded, taking off again as a little boy yelled "GRAMMY!". Marie turned to me and smiled.  
>"Anyway, I was going to say that my older brother will let you borrow his." And with that, she took my hand and led me to her house.<p>

"A country club, huh?" I said half to myself as Marie and I entered the pool. We were the only ones there, except for this little boy who strangely looked a lot like Katara. I wish we could have gotten here sooner, but Marie's brother game this whole speech about how to treat his sister and other stuff like that.

*_Short Flashback*_

_"And furthermore, you will not touch her here, here, or here!"Her brother said to me, Marie trying to hide her face when her brother was pointing at all her… womanly parts and her ass._

*Flashback over now*

"Want to sit over here in the shade?" Marie asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah." I responded. Smooth. Anyway, we set our stuff down in the pool chairs. Now that blonde purple eyed boy was creeping my out. He looked so familiar, and he was sort of staring at me which doesn't surprise me at all really… I turned back to Marie, and became frozen. When she walked in here, she was wearing a long old t-shirt (I guess as a cover-up or something), and she had taken it off. Now she was in this little dark blue bikini (did I ever mention that was my favorite color now?) She looked over at me with her blue-grey eyes.

"Um, Kisame? What are you staring at?" She asked me. When I didn't respond (still gawking here) she just shrugged and jumped into the pool. I actually started to smile widely (and drool a little) when she came out of the water, her dark, blonde tipped auburn hair all wet and sticking down her back… God I must look like a huge pervert here… then there was that tugging on my shorts, which turned out to be that little kid.

"Hey mister, your nose is bleeding." He said to me. I was going to say it wasn't and I would know if it was, when a few drops of blood fell on his forehead from where I was looking down. I touched my fingers to my face, pulling them away so I could see them. Sure enough, on my blue fingers was my blood.  
>"HOLY TUNA FISH!" I screamed. I tried to sniff it up, but that didn't work. I tried to hold my nose up, but that didn't work either. Was a nose supposed to bleed this much? Then there was one more thing I could do- I took my index and my middle finger of my right hand and stuck them up my nose (hey, if your nose was bleeding as much as mine was, like it's coming out like a hose, you will do anything to stop it). So there I was, standing there on the edge of a pool, all blue and stuff, with fingers in my nose. Unfortunatly, Marie looked over at me with wide eyes.<p>

"Kisame, what the heck?" she said to me. I felt the blood immediately dry to my face, as more trickled it's way down my fingers while I was looking down at her…. You know….

"AHHHHH!" Zetsu screamed as he ran around the pool gate with the cops, Yuki and her mother, and the parents of the children he ate chasing him.

"Um, I'm going to go help him…" I yelled loudly, running off to join the chase, leaving Marie and the boy at the pool. I could almost hear the boy say to Marie-

"Want some ice cream? I have money."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay peoples there's kisame's day :3. okay, like i said before, i'm sorry the chapters are short and i want to thank you all for being so nice and not flaming me for it! Your all such nice peoples! Well, anyways... anyone have a idea for what Itachi and Kai can do for the day? I promise ot give credit to whoever helps me and gives me a good idea i can't think right now! AND PLEASE REVEIW! I can't believe i almost have 100 reviews for this story you all are so nice to me!t for each chapter actually makes me want to keep writing! The reviews i geNext chapter- "Konan TMI's"<strong>


	17. Konan's TMI's

**So yeah, i still have no idea about what Itachi's going to do, so i am still open to ideas you people have! Oh yeah, and i have gotten permission from almost everyone to use their OC's for the sequal (yeyz!)**

* * *

><p>*Konan's POV*<p>

Well, while the other guys are out with their little girlfriends, I was in a really nice corvet with Torio- the hot dark haired brunette with the beautiful leaf-green eyes. Take that bitches.  
>"So where are we going again?" I asked. Torio kept his eyes on the road ahead of him.<br>"Well, Dr. Fredrick has a patient up in a barn somewhere, and he wanted me to come up and observe."  
>"For collage stuff, right?" I said, trying to sound all cute, like the way Kaori and her friends do when they talked to the toher members. You know, after they were humans again.<p>

"So Konan, i have a question for you." Torio said to me as we slowed down at a stoplight. I turned to him.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Well, after you all became human, and it turned out you guys were Akatsuki... i saw the way you were sort of looking at Pein."  
>"Uh-huh..."<br>"So, i guess i'm just asking, if you like him or something." What? God, why does everyone thing i have a damn crush on Pein? Because it's true, i did.  
>"Well, actually, i did."<br>"You did?" Torio questioned me. I nodded.

"I did. Until we turned into dogs that is." I said with my head held high. Torio now looked over at me.

"What made you change your mind. You two seem like you would be a good couple." I snorted at that.  
>"Well, did you notice the way he was looking at that Devi girl?"<p>

"Well, yeah, Devi's pretty in a punk rock sort of way."  
>"Yeah. I mean, we hung out sometimes, and even you know..." I made a circle with my fingers with my right hand and stuck a finger through it to show Torio what i meant. He just sweatdropped.<p>

"Um, well, i didn't know you had experiance..." Torio said nervously. He sounded so cute when he talked like this.  
>"Yeah, but at least i have some game around here. Pein, is not so good at it." Torio's face seemed to turn a little green.<p>

"Um, i don't know if i want to talk about this..."  
>"Okay, so when he and i are go at it, you know, all hard like-"<p>

"Konan, really, i-"

"He breaks after a minute. A minute! How can a woman be satisfied in one minute?"  
>"Konan-"<p>

"So then i have to make him go further-"  
>"Please, stop-"<p>

"I don't think i ever told you, but i am actually very flexiable. I can lift my lag up so high-"

"KONAN!"  
>"Please Torio i'm talking here!" I put a hand up to him. He just sighed.<p>

"So, there i am, taking complete control. I mean, total domination here! I was literally to the point where i was taking his hands and leading them to-"  
>"Oh, please just stop. I'm starting to get sick-"<br>"So anyway, right when i was going to let him in, he giggles. _Giggles!"_

"Whats wrong with giggling?"  
>"It's a turn off! A total turn-off! I haven't slept with him since." I said, finishing my statment. Torio just nodded, and looked a little disterbed. I just sighed loudly.<p>

"You know, it's so hard to find a decent person these days who can actually do it right!"  
>"Um... this isn't really my-"<br>"So what about you? How do you do it?" Torio's eyes just got all big.

"Well, i'm still a virgin."  
>"Well, we will have to fix that then, huh?"<br>"What?"  
>"Yeah, just park in a dark area or something. Don't worry, no one will-"<br>"Konan, okay, i'm sorry but i have to draw the line." Torio said to me, making my shush. He took a deep breath.  
>"Konan, i will admit, your a very beautiful woman, but you're 30 years old, and i'm only 18, and i would rather wait just a little longer, and-"<br>"Whoa whoa whoa. Are you rejecting me?" I asked. Torio sweatdropped again.  
>"Yes. I just can't okay." He said. My jaw dropped. He's kidding me, right?<br>"Your kidding me, right?"He shook his head.

"I'm sorry the guy you love isn't perfect, but i don't want to be a toy. So i'm just going to have to say-"  
>"ZETSU?" I screamed. Torio looked so confused for a second, then looked inf ront of him. Zetsu was racing down the street with a mob of cops and people chasing him, then we saw Yuki and Kisame (for some reason Kisame had his fingers up his nose) running up behind him, and then i saw Kakuzu in a girls outfit and Sasori running away from Kurai and Katara. I don't think i really want to know what's going on here, but it-<p>

"This reminds me of another story with Pein!" Torio just groaned loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah this isn't one of my favorite chapters. But apparently Kakuzu and Sasori have joined the chase as Zetsu runs from the cops. Poor Torio. So anyways- PLEASE REVIEW! Next chapter- please send me ideas for Itachi i have absolutly nothing.<strong>


	18. Itachi and the Thing

**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME! I have finally reached my goal of getting 100 reviews for one of my stories and so now i'm going to work even harder to get the chapters out for you readers out there because your so awesome and really made my day! **

**Oh, and before i forget since i had no idea what i was going to do with this part of the story because i couldn't think of anything for Itachi to do, so then i was PMing StellaMarris and she gave me the idea for this chapter so everyone thank her too and stuff... AND READ HER STORIES THEY ARE AWESOME (her story "Curse of the Hamster" is much better then this one trust me...) **

**So now, without further ado... CHAPTER 18! I made this one long for you guys :D**

* * *

><p>*Itachi's POV*<p>

"So, what is this place?" I asked with a sigh. Kai decided to "break me from my outer shell" and try to get me to "Open up" by taking my shopping... My life sucks...

"Itachi, I already told you, this is the mall." Kai said happily.

"You mean the place where Hidan and Tobi met Miggs... hn..."  
>"Yes, and don't go all 'hn' on me." She said, her brown eyes glowing. Pretty, sassy... Kai's pretty awesome. So i decided to take a look around and see everything. Stores were practically squeezed together and piled on top of one another as well, with crowds of people piling in and out of them with shopping bags clasped tightly in their hands. Wow, this was pathetic.<p>

"So i think first we have to get you some new clothes, because people are starting to stare." Kai said to me. I know what she meant. I could see a bunch of people were pointing at me and whispering things to each other. They just better hope i don't know where they live, because if i do, they will be suffering 72 hours of torture.

"Hn." I responded to what Kai said a minute ago. The she took my head and lead me into the first store.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, do i have to come out?"<br>"Yes, come on Itachi let me see the pants."  
>"No way! I can't..."<br>"Come on I'm sure they look great on you!"  
>"No, they are just really tight all the way down my legs..."<br>"Because they are skinny jeans Itachi, and you picked them out so dammit get out here so i can see them!"  
>"...hn..." I hned. Geez, she's so demanding. So i unlocked the dressing room, but i didn't open it yet. God, it's so hard to walk in these things...<p>

"Itachi-"  
>"I'm coming, I'm coming..." Damn. So anyway, i stepped out of the changing room real slowly, embarrased to show Kai what i looked like in the skinny jeans. Wait a second, I'm a Uchiha, and Uchiha's don't get embarrased. So i stepped out in pride, no matter how tight these things are! And boy did people stare at me.<p>

"So?" I asked Kai, ignoring their stares. Kai just looked at me, her chocolate brown eyes wide as she stared at my pants. Did i rip them or something?  
>"Um... wow, uh... those look really good on you..." She said, walking up to me.<br>"Hn?"  
>"Now, what did i say about the hning?"<p>

"Sorry." Sorry? Did I really say sorry? I stood there a second, trying to get comfotable in the jeans, when Kai started to fix the collar of my shirt.

"It's a little crooked." she said. I just shrugged, since she forbid me to say "hn". But then i noticed she was looking right up at me, staring into my eyes. Did i acidentally turn on the sharingan or something?  
>"Wow... Your sharingan is so pretty..." She said. Crap, it was on.<p>

"Oh, um..."  
>"No, don't be awkward. It kinda reminds me of blood in a way, because they are so red." Then i realized how close we were. I started to lean in and closed my eyes slowly... only to feel hair brush my lips. My eyes snapped open and i say Kai walking away from me, completly oblivious to my attempt.<p>

"Come on Itachi lets go pay for the clothes."  
>"Hn..." i said sadly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay Itachi-kun, next we are hitting the shoe store."<br>"Why can't i just wear the shoes i already have on?"  
>"Just because."<p>

"ugh... fine..." i said. She smiled happily and started to walk a little faster. I will still getting use to the jeans, so i had to go a little slow. Then my attention caught onto this strange looking plant. It looked kinda like a giant venus flytrap-

"Itachi? Is that you?" I heard a familier deep voice say to me. I saw Kakuzu poke his head around Zetsu. Honestly, i almost couldn't reconize him because he wasn't wearing his mask and was wearing a giant pink bow on his head.

"Kakuzu? What the hell?" I exclaimed. I didn't know weither to laugh my ass off, take a picture, or get the security guard.

"Kurai decided to tell me what cosplaying is and made me dress like a deranged japanese school girl! Kisame, Hidan and Zetsu are here too." He said. Then the flytrap opened up to show me Zetsu (i seriously should have known that), Hidan came up wearing a white christian robe (?) and then i saw Kisame, with two fingers up his nose...

"Um Kisame, why the hell are you-"  
>"My nose is bleeding and this is the only way to stop it."<br>"... Then Hidan, why are you-"  
>"Because a bunch of fucking pricks think i'm a demon or something! Shut up!"<p>

"... okay." Then i saw Zetsu slowly raise a juice box to his face and take a sip.

"Um, i'm going to go ahead and ask- what the hell are you all doing here?" I questioned. They all looked at each other.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Kisame asked. I was about to answer when i heard screaming. For a second, i thought it was Kai, but when i turned around, i saw Sasori running through the mall, knocking a bunch of old ladies wearing giant hats, and Katara was right behind him, her arms streatched out.

"SASORI-DANNA STOP RUNNING I FREAKING LOVE YOU!" she screamed. Everyone in the mall (not kidding) got a huge sweatdrop. Poor Sasori. Fan girls can be brutal.  
>"Hn. I have to go. Kai will be wondering where i went." I said, walking off.<p>

"Hey, i forgot to say it, but nice pants prick!" Hidan called after me. The others broke out into laughter. I scowled to myself. They will pay for this later.

* * *

><p>"Um, Kai, you already have picked out 10 pairs. Don't you think that's enough?" I said, breaking a sweat over the weight of the shoes that kept piling up in my arms.<p>

"Oh Itachi, it's not that much. I just need to- oooo those are so cute!" Kai said, taking off, leaving me there with the shoes. I sighed, and just dropped them all. The shoes just fell out of the boxes and scattered on the floor with the tissue paper. I am a damn Uchiha, not a guy who just carries shoes and wears skinny jeans! Kai was busy talking to the shoe clerk about this one pair of shoes, so i decided to leave the store for a moment. I wondered around for a bit until i found this one store with drinks and magazines in it so i strolled in there. I was picking up a few magazines read skimming through them while i was eating the candy on the shelves (the clerk wasn't watching she was on the phone or something). I got bored with the same thing over and over again, when my eyes skimmed over some boxes on the shelves, reading "Kotex Tampons" on it.

My curiosity got the best of me when i grabbed hold of the box and looked at it. Damn, my eyes are so bad- i can't read the small print on the box! But i figured it must be a candy or something. I peeked over the shelves and looked over at the clerk. Still on the phone. I smirked and opened the box. Weird, why would they wrap each peice induvidually? Whatever. I pulled one of the candies and set the box down. I tore off the wrapping of the thing. The candy- if that's what this thing even is- felt like plactic. I took a whiff. Nothing. Didn't smell like anything. I stuck my tongue on it. No taste. Then i bite down on it. It was like biting on plactic. Then i noticed the string on the bottom of it. Damn, how could i have missed that?

So i examined the "thing" where the string was coming out of. I pushed on it, and a cotton thing came out of it. What the hell is this thing? I had to ask someone, so i left the store, ignoring the clerk. Something about not paying for the candy i ate. I found my way back to the shoe store, and saw Kai in line with the 10 (or 15) boxes of shoes on the check-up counter. She turned to see me, and slapped me in the face.

"What the hell Itachi why would you just leave me like that? Do you know how much work it is to carry all of these myself?" She scolded. I just stared at her a second. I will not use my sharingan on her, don't freak out (or maybe i will later...)

"Kai, what's this?"I asked, holding up the thing i found. She just stared at me for a long time, Kai and the clerk, and their faces paled (the clerk was a woman). Kai snatched it out of my hand.  
>"Were you going through my purse or something Itachi?" She hissed at me, stuffing it into her pocket.<p>

"No. I found it in a store. Is it candy?" Kai slapped her forehead and shook her head slowly. The clerk started to snicker, but went back to her job when i shot her a glare.

"Itachi, no. This is a tampon!"

"What are tampons- Hey, don't you have work to be doing?" I yelled to the snickering clerk.

"Um..." Kai started to whipser into my ear about what tampons are for. My face turned at least 5 shades of green.  
>"WHAT?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"So i stuck that in my mouth?"<br>"You put this in your mouth?"  
>"Well i had no idea- WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?" I yelled to the laughing clerk. That's it, the bitch was going down.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay see a extra long chapter for you guys :3 not the longest one but it's longer the ones i have posted recently. Whatever, sorry i made Itachi OOC at the end of the chapter (and other parts too if i did) i did it to make you all laugh! PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews i get makes me want to post sooner :3 Next Chapter: "When Deidara finds Lemons"<strong>


	19. When Deidara Finds Lemons

**Alright, now it's time for the last (and the hottest) akatsuki member to share about his day! But this won't be the end! I'm guessing 5 more chapters at most at least after this one. I'm not completley sure yet...**

**Oh yeah, and sorry if i make Deidara OOC**

**Well, anyway, enjoyz!**

* * *

><p>*Deidara's POV*<p>

I was the only Akatsuki member that decided to stay behind while the others went away with Kaori's friends. What we were doing? Adult stuff- no i'm just kidding. She has to age one more year before i do that to her. If you know what i mean~

"OMG YEYZ I GOT 100 REVIEWS!" Kaori yelled happily from the computer room. I looked over behind me, and Kaori brust out of the computer room. She eyed me with her bright green eyes and gave me a hug bear hug (she may not look like it but damn she is strong...)

"100 reviews for what un?" i asked. She smiled at me and released her grip.

"For one of my stories on fanfiction!" She said, and she walked away happily. Then my curiosity stepped in and i fallowed her. Sure enough, she was back on the computer, her eyes glued to the screen. She noticed i was peering in.

"I'm sorry Dei-kun do you need something?"  
>"Dei-kun un?"<br>"It's just a fan- i mean, just a name."  
>"Oh. Well, i was wondering what fanfiction was. Un." I said. She smiled and told me to come closer. I walked over and looked at the screen, which said "Stats for stories".<p>

"Stats un?"  
>"Yeah, i like to write fanfictions about Naruto."<br>"That kyuubi kid un?"  
>"Well... yeah... but i actually meant Akatsuki fanfics."<p>

"Oh, you write about the Akatsuki un?"

"Um, yeah. One of my stories just got 100 reviews, and no flames either! I have never been so happy!" She said all giddy like. Hm, something stuck out on her page.

"'Clay Puppets'?" I asked, pointing at the name on the screen under stories.

"Um... yeah... it's a lemon..." Kaori said with a sweatdrop. I looked at her.

"What's that un?"  
>"... Not important..."<br>"Can i read it un?"  
>"NO!"<p>

"Why un?" I asked all innocently. She looked at me.

"Well... um... i don't think your ready to read stuff like this yet..."

"But why un?" I whined. She shook her head.

"Because you just turned back into a human, and i found out you really exist, and i just don't want you to get scarred yet!" she said. I gave her the best puppy eyes i could give.

"Deidara..."  
>"...Un?" I said in a cute voice (yes i know this is scary i just want to see what she's writing don't look at me like that!). Kaori laughed at me. She freaking laughed at me.<br>"Deidara, going chibi doesn't help at all. You're not going to read any of my stories yet!" Damn i knew going chibi wouldn't help... even if i am the cutest one... Damn i'm so curious i have to know what she's writing about me! Okay, i'm smart i can think. What do crazy akatsuki fangirls want from a memeber of the akatsuki?

"Anyway, i know i'm boring you with me being on the computer, so do you maybe want to go swimming or go to the arcade or-" I leaned in and randomly planted a kiss on Kaori's lips. Why? I'm not really sure.

"U-um..." She said. Dang it i made it awkward...  
>"Sorry un."<br>"N-no that's okay! I-i-i'm going to go ch-change real fast!" she stuttered, then taking off upstairs. Geez, all i did was kiss her.

*Kaori's POV*

Oh. My. God. Deidara-senpai just freaking kissed me. Oh my God somebody pinch me i was dreaming...

*Deidara's POV*

Muhahahaha my plan worked the computer was mine! Now, how do i work it... okay, how did Kaori do it? Oh right, she was moving this little round thing that was attached to the computer with a wire. I moved it around, and sure enough, the little white arrow on the screen was moving as well. Ha, i knew i was smart enough to work this! Now, where the heck do i go to read her stories...

I moved the white arrow up to click on "Publish". Maybe something there will help. And sure enough, i found "Manage Stories". I saw the list of all the stories. "Yep, We've gone crazy?" no. "A Girl and her Puppies?" nope. "Untold Secrets?" No, but i think i'm going to come back to that one "Clay Puppets?" ah-ha! I found it!

"Hm... rated M for yaoi... Yaoi un?" I said to myself. I clicked on the story, went to live preview (God this site is so complicated!) and started to read.

"dudududududu... Hm?" I said to myself.

"'Danna un?' Deidara said to his red-headed partner. Sasori's light brown eyes gazed into the young bombers blue. 'What? I thought you wanted this Deidara...' The puppet master said to his young partner..." I continued to read aloud to myself. At first, it was just weird. Just weird. I mean, i was there, trying to get Sasori to stop, but he kept coming onto me. Then he started to take my clothes off and... what the heck?

"What the- what the hell? WHAT THE HELL UN? AHHHH!" I screamed and ran out of the room and upstairs screaming my ass off.

*Kaori's POV*

Okay, i got over the kiss and started to get dressed. Kinda. I was changing my shirt when my door suddenly bursts open and Deidara comes flying in and hugs me for some odd reason.  
>"Deidara, what the hell?" i said. He looked right at me, all freaked out. If it is what i think it is i swear...<p>

"W-why would you write a story about Sasori raping me?" He asked. I sighed. Didn't i tell him NOT to read my stories?  
>"Okay, Deidara, quit looking down at my chest and listen to me." (just to let you know i was still wearing a sports bra.)<p>

"It was a request to write that okay? And it's made me alot more popular on the internet, and- Deidara?"  
>"Hm?"<br>"You're not listening to me."  
>"No i am. So yeah? Go on un."<p>

"... Okay... So anyway, i told you not to read it because i was..."  
>"... hehe..."<br>"Deidara, are you looking at my tits?"  
>"... Hm?"<br>"OH MY GOD YOU ARE!" I accused, slapping him across the face. Pervert.

"Well, i can't help it! You're not wearing a shirt un!"  
>"BECAUSE YOU JUST WALKED IN WHILE I WAS CHANGING!"<p>

"Okay, okay i'm sorry i invaded your privacy and stuff un..."  
>"Thank you."<br>"And i'm sorry i was too distracted to listen to you un..."  
>"Aw it's no problem Deidara..." I think i was blushing now.<p>

"But i can't help that your a EXTREMLY healthy girl." Blush gone. Another slap across the face. This time i left a deep red mark. Knew i should have put my shirt back on... God i can be so stupid sometimes...

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, that's what happens when you let Deidara get on the internet. He reads a lemon, freaks out and runs to your room while your changing, then when you explain he doesn't pay attention. He he. This was fun to write. Okay, next chapter to be up soon! <strong>

**I never wrote a lemon about sasori raping deidara. i hate yaoi and i don't write lemony-one shots. just don't.**

**But the titles from the other stories are real and they are mine if you want to read them.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. What The Hell?

**Alright, now that each induvidual had his/her adventure thingy now i will continue with the story! Yep, so i hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>*Kaori's POV*<strong>

Damn that idiot... I mean Deidara is cute and all, but i really don't want him to be looking, or barging in on me when i'm changing! And how dare he goes around and snoops on my computer?  
>"Deidara!" I screamed, running downstairs. That bastard's punishment wasn't over yet.<br>"I'm in here un!" He yelled from the computer room. Reading my stories again, was he? Well not for long...  
>"Deidara you better not be on the computer!" I yelled as i stormed in, but strangely he wasn't on the computer. He was reading something...<br>"What are you reading?" i asked, surprised he was even interested. He looked up and had a smirk on his face.

"Not reading. Looking at your yearbook picture un." He said. My eyes got big.  
>"WHAT?" I yelled snatching the book away. Sure enough it was my school picture he was looking at.<p>

"Dammit Deidara first you run into my room while i'm changing to find out you were snooping around on my computer, then your looking through my yearbook?" I yelled, shutting it closed in his face. He looked at me strangly.

"Geez what's your problem un?" he muttered. I looked at him.

"My problem? What's yours? Your the one who read the REQUESTED story i told you NOT to read!"

"I was curious un..."  
>"Yeah then you come upstairs while i was changing and started to look at my tits while i was trying to explain why you shouldn't have- what are you doing?" I said, leaning back. Deidara just suddenly got really close to my face.<p>

"I dunno un. What are you doing?"  
>"Trying to get you away."<br>"Why un?"  
>"Just because..."<br>"Because why un?"  
>"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BE IN A RELATIONSHIP YET!" I screamed before storming out. Geez, why did i yell that? God, i am so freaking stupid... "I don't want to be in a relationship yet" yeah because a hot terrorist bomber wants to go on a date with me.<p>

"Hey Kaori!" I jumped when i heard my name. Thank God it was Devi and Pein.

"Oh hey Devi. And Pein." I said with a wave and a innocent smile. Deidara ran in and snatched my yearbook.

"hey-"  
>"What un i wasn't done looking through it!"<p>

"Deidara give it back you stupid blonde!"

"... Wow, that really hurts un." Deidara said in a fake hurt tone. I couldn't help but laugh at his stupidity. I'm just glad he forgot about my random outburst...

"Okay, so no 'Hey Devi what's up?''How have you been Devi?' 'Done anything cool today Devi?" Devi ranted on. I almost forgot her for a second (short term memory lost- it's a disease).

"Sorry Devi, Deidara's being a jerk to me today." I said, still trying to snatch my yearbook back. Damn idiot, why does he have to be taller then me?

"Deidara, give her the book back, and stop being mean we are guests here." Pein ordered. Deidara stopped teasing me and handed me my yearbook back. Jerk.

"Sorry I just wanted to tease you un..." He said sadly. Only it sounded real this time. Did i hurt his feelings?

"Oh yeah, i took Pein out for a driving test and he crashed into a mailbox across the street and it left a bunch of scratches." Devi said as the two wondered into the kitchen.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed, racing into the garage. I screamed when i saw the dent (yes a dent!) in the back- surrounded by scratches.

"DEVI! WHAT THE HELL?"  
>"PEIN DID IT!"<br>"Hey! Your the one who gave me a lesson!"  
>"Shhh!"<p>

"Ugh you morons do you two have any idea how much this will cost me?" Great, now i'm sounding like Kakuzu. Oh man, this sucks ass! I can't go anywhere with a dent like this!  
>"Is it really bad un?" I heard Deidara ask behind me. I didn't even think he fallowed me.<p>

"Yes, can't you see it?" He examined the dent.

"Well, it looks more like a bunch of scratches then a dent un."  
>"A BUNCH OF SCRATCHES? IT LOOKS LIKE A DAMN DE- what are you laughing at?" i asked when i saw Deidara chuckling to himself. He looked at me with bright blue eyes.<p>

"You. Your such a spaz un."

"I am not a spaz!"

"Are too un."  
>"I am not a freaking spaz you blonde!"<p>

"Quit calling me a blonde it's offensive un."  
>"I'll quit calling you a blonde when you stop saying un!"<br>"...Un?"  
>"Un."<br>"...Un?"  
>"Ugh your hopeless..."<p>

*Deidara's POV*

Ever notice how much fun it is to bug a cute girl who's a spaz?  
>"Okay, i don't think it's going to be too expensive to fix this..." She said to herself. Hm, she's probably still mad because i was looking at her... yeah i think i have to apologize now.<p>

"Kaori un?"  
>"Hm? What?"<br>"I'm sorry about earlier- you know, the computer and the tits thing..."  
>"Oh, don't worry about it. It's okay." I stood there a second and stared at her.<p>

"Really un?"

"Yeah. I need to get rid of that story anyway, i don't think it's very fair for you to have read that stuff."  
>"But... i was snooping un."<p>

"Yeah, that still upsets me but it's cool."  
>"Oh... okay... un..."<br>"But i still have one question though."  
>"Hm?"<br>"Because you were so curious, did you kiss me to make me stutter and go away so you could read my stories?"

"Uh, sure, let's go with that un..." ...

"Okay~" Kaori said in a teasing tone. I rolled my eyes, and they happened to see a button next to the door that lead into the garage.

*Kaori's POV*

I noticed the garage door was slowly opening up.

"Deidara, did you press the button to open the door?"  
>"Well, i pressed a button un."<p>

"Deidara, will you just press anything you find?"  
>"No really un. I didn't press yours." Then i got up, walked over to him, and slapped him upside the head.<p>

"Cocky bastard." I muttered. He didn't say anything, he just rubbed the back of his head. I turned around, and really wished i hadn't.

All i saw out there was pure chaos.

"MIG-CHAN COME BACK TOBI WANTS A HUG!" Tobi screamed as he chased Miggs up the street.

"YOU TOLD ME YOU COULD EAT SUGAR TOBI!" Miggs screamed back to him and he was closing in on her. Itachi was struggling to walk up the street with a whole bunch of shoe boxes. I never expected him to be the pack mule type, but Kai kepts wiggling something in his face that made him look a little freaked out. Ha.  
>"Oh, wait a second un." Deidara said, covering my eyes with his arm. I tried to get out of it, but his grip was tight. All i heard was "KAKUZU GET BACK HERE AND PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!" "I refuse to put a skirt on Kurai! NEVER AGAIN WILL I EMBARASS MYSELF IN PUBLIC!" Then Deidara removed his arm.<p>

"What was that for?"  
>"Kakuzu was streaking un."<br>"Oh... thank you for not letting me see that."  
>"No problem un." Our attention caught onto Sasori as he screamed bloody murder with Katara right behind him.<p>

"SASORI NO DANNA COME BACK TO ME!"  
>"NO YOUR WEIRD!" Sasori screamed back. I shook my head slowly.<p>

"I know i have told her that being a crazy fangirl doesn't give you any attention. It just makes you a freak..." I said, watching Hidan run down the street screaming alot of cuss words that i didn't know even existed. Then a bunch of men in white robes were chasing him, throwing salt on him and splashing a bunch of water on him.

"IT BURNS YOU DUMBASS'S STOP IT!" Hidan screeched as he started to run even faster when the white robes ran faster as well.

"DEMON! DEMON! DEMON!" They were chanting. Deidara and I looked at eachother a second and decided not to ask about what we just saw until Zetsu ran up to us and piled a bunch of unopened packages of juice in my arms (like 6 of them i think).

"Zetsu, what the-"  
>"May the juice be with you <strong>because we gotta run form the fatass cops!<strong>_" _he said, running for his life away from us.

"Stop that plant!"  
>"He's under arrest for stealing juice! oh, and eating children!" The cops yelled as they ran in front of us right after Zetsu, along with a mob of parents that were holding cans of weed killer and torches. I turned to Deidara.<p>

"I never should have let you guys go out in public by yourselves." I said to him.

"Well, i think there was one accomplice with everyone un."  
>"... wonder where Kisame and Konan are?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes this chappy! Sorry it sucks butt next chapter everyone will finally get back together and do stupid crazy stuff as a big dysfuntional family. And btw did you peoples not like the last chapter no one really reviewed it... oh well but PLEASE DON'T STOP REVIEWING IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT MAKES ME WANT TO KEEP WRITING THIS STORY BECAUSE I MIGHT HAVE TO WRITE AFEW MORE CHAPTERS THEN 5 AND LIKE YEAH I HAVE A SUPER CUTE ENDING IN PLAN TOO! SO PLEASE CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON AND REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


	21. Forget It Already Dammit!

**Alright next chapter for Akatsuki Puppies is already here! Yeyz! Now lets read... **

* * *

><p>*Pein's POV*<p>

"Alright, now we need to discuss important Akatsuki buisness while the girls and Torio are busy." I said.

"Can't we do that later un?" Deidara said lazily. I shot him a glare.

"No. We need to start discussing about getting home."  
>"But leader-sama Tobi doesn't want to leave Mig-chan yet!" Tobi whined.<p>

"Can't we stay just a little longer?" Kisame asked, holding a tissue up to his nose.

"I think i have had enough humiliation for the rest of my life..." Kakuzu muttered.

"Oh, so you have had enough humiliation for the next 5 minutes?" Hidan growled. Kakuzu shot him a look.

"Who stuck a pole up your ass?"  
>"Rin abandonded me at the Jashin damned church! They thought i was a fucking demon and tried to give me an exorsism!"<p>

"Whatever. Kurai tried to make me go out in public in a skirt, and ended up going out there naked."  
>"Oh boo-fucking-hoo."<br>"Alright that's it."  
>"You wanna go prick?"<br>"SHUT UP ALREADY!" I yelled. Don't they have anything better to do then argue with eachother? That's right, they are supposed to be listening to me!

"SO ANYWAY, we need to figure out how we got here to this world and we have to try to get back that way." I informed. Half of them looked unsure.

"Why do we have to leave already un?" Deidara complained. I wanted to answered, but i wasn't really sure why myself. Oh, yeah, now i remember.

"We still have a plan to do back at home anyway. Now no more complaining." I ordered. Deidara sighed, but said nothing more. Then Sasori turned to me.

"I actually can't wait to get home. This place is just crawling with freaks like Katara." He said. I noticed Deidara giving him a suspisious stare.

"Is it because of Katara, or is it so you can rape me in my sleep un?" He said out of the blue.

"What are you talking about now brat?" Sasori muttered, turning to face Deidara. Deidara stood up into a crouched position on the couch and pointed at Deidara.  
>"You just want to wait till we get home so you can rape me! un!" Deidara accused. God, what did he watch this time?<br>"Deidara, why would i want to rape you?" Sasori said.  
>"Why would anyone want to rape you?" Itachi said.<br>"Tobi wants some juice." Tobi said.

"**Mine!**" Zetsu said, holding his packages of juice closer to him.

"Okay, Deidara-"  
>"Get back danna!" Deidara said defensivily, now standing completley up on the couch.<p>

"Deidara, what the hell, stop it!"

"Get away from me Sasori-danna i mean it un!"  
>"Deidara quit being stu-"<br>"Back! Back i say, puppet!" Deidara yelled louder, kicking Sasori in the face.

"Dammit you brat stop kicking me in the face!"  
>"Then stop trying to suck my cock un!"<p>

"Suck your what?"

"A cock is the manhood Sasori." Hidan muttered.

"Deidara you idiot do i look like i want to suck your cock?"  
>"AHA! You admit it un!"<br>"Stop acting like such a-"  
>"AHHHHH HE'S GOT ME! UNNNN HELP ME!" Deidara screamed. Wow, was this going well.<p>

* * *

><p>*Kaori's POV*<p>

"Okay, so who has Mr. Griffion for 2nd period?" I asked. While the Akatsuki was having a meeting, my friends and I were looking at our high school scheduals. I never really thought about how fast the summer went by until now.  
>"I have Mr, Griffion." Devi said.<br>"Me too." Marie said happily.

"I don't." Katara pouted.

"I have him for 2nd." Yuki said. Rin just kept skimming her schedual, but shook her head no.  
>"No, he's my first." Kurai muttered.<p>

"Oh, i have him for 2nd!" Kai said.

"Well, at least i have four of you with me." I said.  
>"AHHHHH HE'S GOT ME! UNNNN HELP ME!" I heard Deidara shout.<br>"What the hell?" I said, getting up to look while everyone else fallowed me. Everyone but Sasori and Deidara were just sitting there, totally oblivious as the puppetmaster chased the bomber around the living room in circles.

"AHHHHHH! DON'T SUCK MY COCK UN!"  
>"BRAT WHY WOULD I STICK YOUR PENIS IN MY MOUTH?"<p>

"What the hell is going on in here?" I asked loudly. Deidara and Sasori stopped in place. Seriously, i expected Tobi to be running around my living room screaming bloody murder, but Deidara and Sasori? Okay, maybe Deidara would...

"Kaori thank God un!" Deidara said. Sasori glared at him, then at me. What did I do anyway?  
>"Kaori, he keeps screaming that i'm going to rape him or something. Care to explain?" He demanded. I slapped my forehead.<p>

"Deidara you baka i told you it was just a story!"  
>"A story that you wrote un!"<br>"Oh, so that means it's going to come true then?"  
>"You saw him yourself Kaori un! He was reaching for my-"<br>"He was not you idiot! I'm deleting that story, and your going to forget about it and shut the hell up about Sasori raping you!" Wow, that was super harsh of me. Geez, can a person really be that mean about it? It wasn't his... wait it was his fault.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Kisame asked. Katara spoke up.

"Oh, Kaori has a fanfiction account and she was challanged to write a story about Deidara getting raped by Sasori. But why did you let Deidara read it is my question?" Katara asked me. I glared at him.

"He tricked my off of the computer so he could snoop."  
>"How did he trick you off of the computer?" Marie asked. I noticed Deidara smirked. If he dares tell everyone i had a fangirl scene...<p>

"Oh, i just ki-" He didn't get to finish because i pounced on him and kicked his retarded ass. Yeah, i know i'm evil.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry Deidara will be fine. kaori would never kill a person... as far as i know. So yeah... i think this is more of a filler chapter... so anyways, please review surprising stuff next chapter and only lots of reviews will grant you the chapter! muhahahaha *chokes* i'm okay don't worry i will try not to die so i can write the next chappie for my fans that always review (you know who you are :D) so please keep reviewing and i will work hard to get the chapter out as soon as possible.<strong>


	22. Not So Scary Stories

**Aw you people are so nice to review i really love getting them :3 so anyway here is the next chappie. Oh yeah, and please take my poll in my profile it involves the sequal to this story!**

* * *

><p>*Kaori's POV*<p>

Hey, just to let you know, i didn't kill Deidara. Just saying for the record.

It is about 1 week till school starts now. It was 11:00 at night, and everyone went home. Except for the Akatsuki and Devi of course. Oh yeah, and it was storming pretty bad outside. What was I doing? Writing my name all over my new school supplies. Ugh, i can't believe summer is almost over already.  
>"Kaori? Your still awake un?" I heard Deidara's sleepy voice. I turned my head.<br>"Yeah, i just have to write my name all over everything i need for school. Hey, what are you doing?" I asked when he was getting into the fridge.  
>"I was hungry un."<br>"Get out of the refrigerator!"  
>"Okay, okay... un..." Deidara shut the fridge and plopped into the seat next to me as i wrote my name on my english notebook.<br>"So, Kaori, what is a school anyway?"he asked me. Huh, he didn't say un that time.  
>"Well, it's a place to learn stuff and nap during math." I said with a smile. He just stared at me.<br>"Well, the nap part was a lie. But yeah it's where you go to learn..." i muttered.

"Sounds boring un."  
>"Yeah, it's very boring."<br>"Then why do you go?"

"Because i want a future... and a job..."  
>"Ah. Do you realize it's late un?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Okay then. I'm going back to bed."<p>

"Whatever." I said, going back to writing my name on everything again. I noticed he hasn't left yet. I saw a flash of lightning outside. Weird, it never storms in the summer.

"Hey, i have a question un."  
>"Hm?" i responded, looking at him. He has a sly grin on his face, and worst of all, he had my yearbook again.<p>

"What are you doing with my yearbook?"  
>"Looking through it. I just wanted to know who this guy was."<br>"Which guy?"  
>"The one you drew a heart around."<br>"YOU GIVE THAT BACK YOU ASS!" I screamed, bolting out of my chair and charging right at him. Deidara closed the yearbook and took off. I chased him around the living room, completly oblivious to how much noise i was making.

"Deidara you better give that back to me right now!" I hissed. He grinned.

"Nah. I like looking at your picture, although i can't imagine you with a braid un."  
>"GRRR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Just for the record, i hate taking pictures, and i really hate it when other people look at the ones i'm forced to take, especially when they tease me about it. I pretty much jumped over my couch and tackled him to the wooden floor.<p>

"Wait Kaori, I don't have any protection un!" Deidara said loudly. I was about to ask him what the hell did he mean when-

"Kaori-chan, what are you doing to senpai?" I heard Tobi's voice question me across the room. I looked up and saw a very tired Akatsuki and Devi staring at me.  
>"Um, trying to kill him. Why else would i be straddled on top of him?" I asked. I heard some of them snicker.<p>

"I have to tell you Kaori, it's getting really hard to live here with you." Devi muttered. I sweatdropped.  
>"Uh, sorry."<br>"Hey, any of you want to see her school picture un?" I hit him with the yearbook.

"OW! What was that for un?"  
>"No one sees my picture!"<br>"But you look- What's that sound un?" I was about to ask what sound but then i heard the sirens myself. Not the ordinary police or ambulance sirens or anything.

"Is that the tornado siren?" Devi asked (A/N i don't know what you call it) i nodded.

"Tornado siren?" Kisame asked.

"Okay everyone, get to the basement."  
>"Why should we? Why the hell shouldn't we just go back to bed?"<br>"Because then i would shave your head for not listening Hidan. Now go."  
>"Fine... bitch..."<br>"I'm going to pretend i didn't hear you call me that."

* * *

><p>*Downstairs in the Basement* *Still Kaori's POV*<p>

"It's dark in here senpai."  
>"Tobi, there's a flashlight right in front of you."<br>"You mean this senpai?"  
>"AH! Get that out of my face un!"<p>

"Will you two shut up already?" Pein snapped. Yeah, the basement isn't the best place to hold a organization of evil villians and your friend who can't stand to be woken up.  
>"So, why are we down here again?" Kakuzu asked, trying to push the sleeping Hidan off of him.<p>

"The tornado siren went off, meaning there's a tornado coming this way so we came down here to stay safe."  
>"TORNADO? NOOOO TOBI'S TO YOUNG TO DIE SENPAI!"<br>"SHUT UP TOBI!"  
>"Tornado's skip over us all the time, okay?" I reassured the orange masked member. He nodded.<br>"So what should we do in the meantime?" Konan asked. I shrugged.

"It still surprises me that it's storming when it's still summertime, let alone a tornado." was all i said. Devi yawned loudly.  
>"It probably won't even hit us..." she said groggily.<p>

"Oh! Tobi knows what we could do!" Tobi said happily. Will i dare ask?  
>"Go ahead Tobi." I asked anyway.<p>

"We can tell ghost stories!" He said. Everyone groaned.  
>"Sure whatever someone start." Sasori grumbled. Tobi raise his hand.<br>"Yes Tobi?" Pein asked.

"Okay, Tobi wants you all to know this is a true story."

_"Once upon a time, there was a little boy named Bill. One day, Bill went to the candy store down the street and bought some rice crispy treats! The End!" _We all stared at Tobi.  
>"Tobi, how is that even scary un?" Deidara asked.<br>"Because Bill went to the Candy shop and bought Rice Crispy Treats! You can't buy those at a candy store!"  
>"Um, Tobi, actually in some candy stores you can..." I muttered. (AN my parents own a candy store and they sell chocolate covered rice crispy treats).

"Oh..." Tobi said.

"I'll give you guys a real scary story." Kakuzu said.

_"There was once a man who had a son named Debbie-"_

"That's a girls name dammit!"

"Shut up hidan this is my story!"

_"Anyway, one day, Debbie wanted a quarter so he could buy a gumball, but his dad said 'No son that is too much money!' this made Debbie very mad so he snapped his dad's neck and stole all the quarters his dad had and wasted them all on worthless gumballs. The End."_

"Kakuzu, no offense, but that was just as bad as Tobi's." Konan said.

"I would like to see you do better Konan!"

"Fine! I will!"

_"There was a girl named Stacy. Stacy loved to shop at her favorite store- i don't remember the name- but anyway one day the store was having a super mega sale. Stacy walked into the store and filled a shopping cart with all kinds of clothes and shoes-"_

"So far, this is super boring." Devi muttered.  
>"I know." I agreed. I wasn't much of a shopper.<p>

_"Until she saw the perfect thing- a beautiful, super cute top! It was so pretty will all different shades of blue on it and everything! To make it better, it was the last one there! Stacy went up to grab it and stuff in into her already voerflowing cart when another hand reached up to grab it as well! Stacy looked over and saw another girl that wanted the same top. 'Sorry, but i'm going to bu this top. Maybe they will have some more in stock for you next week!' Stacy said sweetly, taking the top off of the clothes rack, but the other girl laid her grubby hands on it. 'Sorry, but i want this top today, and i'm going to buy it-"_

"Konan, please, can we just skip your story? Your putting everyone to-"  
>"Shut up Pein and let me finish!"<p>

_""No you won't!' 'Yes i will!' "I saw it first bitch!' 'Your too old to wear this top!' So Stacy and the girl started to yank the top back and forth, trying to snatch it and run with it to the check out counter to buy it, but then they heard a ripping sound. They looked down, and saw they had ripped the totally cute top in half! The girls were so upset it almost hurt! The end."  
><em>"Konan, no one cares about your shopping stories!" Itachi snapped.

"It was so scary, and it's true! Kaori liked it, didn't you Kaori?"  
>"Please don't make me answer."<br>"Konan, admit your story sucks." Kisame muttered. Konan turned her head away, her chin up high in annoyment.

"Anyway, i have a story to tell." Kisame said.

_"There was a fish-man named... Bob... and he loved to kill. Alot. He even had a giant sword he used to slice all their heads off. In fact, he was so good at killing he joined an evil organization and was paired up with a vampire named... Barfalemu. Bob thought they were going to be great parnters, but Barfalemu kicked his ass everyday and called him a ugly shark all the time. And worst of all, he never gave Bob a birthday present on his birthday, even when Bob threw a giant part for Barfalemu when it was his birthday!"_

"Kisame stop being a big baby. I forgot it was your birthday, and i beat your ass for a reason." Itachi said.

"Well, why you are so mean to me? I never forgot your birthday, and I never be your ass up at all!"  
>"Because you can't beat me up."<br>"Well, maybe that's because-"  
>"Will you just shut up already (un)!" Everyone yelled at the two. They shut up immediatly.<p>

"For a group of assassins, you guys tell the worst scary stories ever." Devi muttered. Kakuzu crossed his arms.  
>"I would like to hear you tell a scary story!"<p>

"... Once upon a time, your leader laughed like a normal person. The end." Everyone sat in silence and stared at the leader.

"That is a really scary story..." Konan muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry i was rushed to get this chapter done! The surprising thing i said last chapter i decided to put in the NEXT one.<strong>

**But on a sad note, i will probably not be updating for awhile. On this story anyway. I have another story that my friend keeps yelling at me to update and i have two other ones that are in the making, not to mention i finally got my first request for a story- teh request is a humor/romance about Deidara and Sakura, so if you like DeiSaku, i have a story coming up for that.**

**Anyway, i'll update this one when i can. So anyway, till next time, please review! It might help me update this one faster!**


	23. POOL PARTY Part 1

**Okay, here is the next chappie. Part one of 2 or 3 (haven't decided yet).**

**And I have decided to give all of the OC's POVs. I was afraid to do it before for some reason, i guess it was because i didn't know if it was okay or not, but now i'm just going to do it so let's see how it goes.**

**Last Day of Summer...**

* * *

><p>*Kaori's POV*<p>

"Ugh, I can't believe this is our last day of freedom before we go back to school..." Devi muttered, her eyes closed as she sat on one of the pool chairs. I was in the one next to her, watching the clouds above me.  
>"I know. But at least it's our last year of high school." I said in a hopeful tone.<br>"Whatever. It's still going to be as boring as hell."  
>"Yeah, your right about that." I muttered as well. Devi put her arm over her eyes and goaned. I sighed loudly.<br>"Wow, that was a big sigh." Muttered a voice behind us. I looked behind, but Devi didn't bother to move at all.  
>"Hey Sasori."<br>"What do you want?" Devi muttered. Sasori just stood there.

"What is your problem?" I sighed again, looking forward again.

"It's the last day of summer vacation." I answered.

"Tomorrow we are forced back into hell." Devi mumbled. Sasori cocked his head.

"I don't see what's so bad about learning."

"It just is Pinocchio." I heard Sasori growl at that.

"Well if it was my last day of freedom, I would be trying to do something fun." Sasori muttered, walking back inside. Devi turned to me with a smile.  
>"What are you thinking?" I asked, giving her a suspicious stare.<br>"Well, we are sitting beside a pool, aren't we?" She asked. I nodded.  
>"And there's a grill over there, right?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Not to mention having a bunch of hot guys in swimsuits in your back yard all wet in a few minutes."<br>"Are you suggesting we have a-"  
>"Yep.<p>

* * *

><p>*Pein's POV*<p>

"Does anyone know where Sasori went? We have important buisness to attend to." I said in a irritated tone. Everyone kinda looked around.  
>"I don't know." Konan muttered.<p>

"I think he went to the bathroom or something." Kisame said, slumping down in the armchair. I rolled my eyes.  
>"He's a puppet Kisame, he can't take a shit." Hidan groaned.<br>"Yeah that's true. So can someone go out and-" My gaze shifted upward when I saw the puppetmaster stalking into the living room.

"Where were you? We were in the middle of a meeting Sasori." I told him. He looked up at me.  
>"I'm sorry Leader-sama, I was talking to Devi and Kaori." He said to me. Deidara turned at that.<br>"What were you talking to kaori about un?" I swear he sounded suspicious.

"Well the two of them were pretty upset about it being their last day of freedom or something, but then they started to call me names so I came back inside." Sasori said, taking a seat on the arm of the couch. I rolled my eyes.  
>"Okay, so anyway, we still need to-"<p>

"Excuse me excuse me!" Devi said over and over as she ran inside the living room. She ran over to the coffee table and picked up her cell phone (it's a very interesting way of communication).

"Devi, **what's going **on?" Zetsu asked. She put up a finger after she dialed.

"Hello? ... Hey bitch it's me... yes, who else would call you that? Anyway, Kaori and I are throwing a pool party right now... Yeah, just your swimsuit and snacks, Kaori and I got drinks." She hung up then started to dial again.  
>"Devi, what are you doing?" I asked. She looked at me.<br>"Sasori gave Kaori and I the idea to throw a pool party on the last day of summer, so I'm calling everyone while she goes to the store to get drinks. Hey, where did Deidara go?"

* * *

><p>*Deidara's POV*<p>

"Hey, where are you going un?" I asked as I entered the garage where kaori was. She was getting ready to get into the car.

"Well, I have to go to the store and pick up some stuff. Say, do you know the size of all the Akatsuki members?"  
>"Well, no I don't pay attention to that un..."<br>"Damn it, I need to know what sized swimsuits I need to get them..."  
>"Why un?"<br>"Because Devi and I are throwing a party. Want to come help me get some stuff?"  
>"... Okay."<p>

* * *

><p>*Katara's POV*<p>

"Come on Hunter, your being soooooooo slow!" I yelled, pulling on my brother's arm. He was tugging on his purple flamed swim trunks.

"Katara, I don't want to go to a party with your friends. They are all weird." he complained. I sighed. My parents were at work right now, so I was stuck babysitting him, and of course when I'm busy Kaori decides to throw a last minute party! That's what my best friend always does...

"Come on Hunter it's right there, and you won't be the only boy there! Torio and the Akatsuki will be there!" I said, trying to get him to suck it up so I can go hang out with my friends and the love of my life Sasori. Hunter sighed again.  
>"Do I have to swim the whole time?" he asked.<p>

"No."  
>"Okay, then can I flirt with Kaori?"<p>

"Unless you want Deidara to blow your ass up, go ahead."  
>"Hey, you said a bad word!"<br>"Be quiet Hunter, I didn't tell mom when you killed her hamster because you wanted to teach it to skydive off of the roof."  
>"I was curious!"<br>"Whatever, shut-up we are here." I said, entering the gate to the back yard.

* * *

><p>*Devi's POV*<p>

"Kaori, blondies here!" I yelled, standing next to the grill where Pein was flipping the burgers. Did you people know he knew how to cook?  
>"Katara!" Kaori yelled after she finished pouring some punch for Rin.<br>"Hey! Sorry I'm late, Hunter took forever to get his trunks on." Katara said, looking around. Probably to find Sasori. If your wondering, he's still getting his swimsuit on.

"Hunter's here?" Kaori asked, looking down at the little boy with the same blonde hair and purple eyes as Katara.

"Hi Kaori. You look really nice in a green bikini." the boy said politly.  
>"Aw, and you look cute in your purple trunks!" Kaori cooed, scampering back over to talk to Rin and Yuki. Katara quickly let herself join in on the conversation. Geez, I must be the only one not wearing a bikini around here.<p>

"So Devi, are you going to swim at all?" Pein asked me randomly. I shurgged.

"Maybe. I dunno." I said. Pein nodded.

"Excuse me, miss?" Hunter asked me, poking me in the leg. I looked down at him.  
>"What?"<br>"Your Devi, right?" I nodded.

"Katara has said alot about you."

"Oh really?"  
>"Yeah. She said your kinda mean but also kinda cool to hang out with."<p>

"Ah."  
>"But she never said you were hot." I was staring at him now, and I think Pein was too.<br>"Excuse me?"

* * *

><p>*Pein's POV*<p>

After what Hunter said to Devi, I couldn't help but look down at him. He looked too young to even be saying things like that to a girl.  
>"Yeah, you look great in your tankini." He said to Devi, who raised a brow. I will even admit myself that Devi did looked pretty good in a black and red tankini... wait, was I staring at her or something? Because I don't usually pay attention to that stuff.<br>"Um, thanks I guess." Devi responded. Hunter nodded.

"Of course, my heart still belongs to Kaori. Which reminds me, who is Deidara?"  
>"Why?" I asked. He turned to me now.<br>"Because I have heard from my crazy sister that he is the one stealing my beloved's heart." I looked around. Deidara was talking to Hidan and Torio.

"He's over there, the one with the long blonde hair and the blue swim trunks." I said, pointing over at the terrorist. Hunter nodded.

"If you will excuse me, I need to have a chat with him." Hunter said, walking over to Deidara. I shook my head, and so did Devi.

* * *

><p>*Deidara's POV*<p>

"So then she started to talk about how heavy her period was this one time while I was working with a patient who had a mild bladder infection." Torio said, tugging on the hem of his green trunks.  
>"Okay, why would Konan tell you that un?" I asked. Torio shrugged.<br>"I don't know. She's just so... open." he said. Hidan shook his head.  
>"I don't even think she even talked about that shit to Pein." He muttered, eyeing Rin in her bright blue bikini. He grinned. It took alot of willpower not to tease him about it.<br>"Ahem, excuse me sir?" I heard a tiny voice behind me say. I turned around and saw nobody.  
>"Down here." I looked down and saw a little boy staring at my with big purple eyes.<p>

"Hey kid. You lost or something un?" The boy shook his head.

"Unfortunatly, I was forced here by my older sister Katara, but that isn't the point. Can you two go away for as second so I may speak with Deidara alone?" the kid said to Hidan and Torio. The two smirked and walked away. Then the kid turned back to me.  
>"In case you don't know, My name is Hunter."<p>

"Yeah, and I'm-"  
>"I know who you are, and let me tell you something. I met the beautiful Kaori when she babysat me this one time." he started. I could help but smirk. Sounds like Kaori has a secret admirer.<br>"Anyway, I have had a crush on her ever since, and this was 2 years ago. But recently, I have heard that you've started to take a liking to my Kaori as well." My smile fell.  
>"W-what? Who did you hear that from hm?" I asked.<p>

"Deidara, your easy to see through. Everyone knows you like her. Unfortunatly for you, I am willing to fight for my women. So put them up!" He said, getting into a fighting pose. I just stared at him.

"What un?" Then the kid rips off the white shirt he was wearing, now only in his purple swim trunks.  
>"Put them up you coward! Kaori is my women!" Hunter yelled loudly. Everyone who was outside was staring at the topless kid who was hopping back and forth, holding two fists up.<br>"I'm not going to beat up an seven-year-old un." I said. Hunter growled.  
>"I SAID PUT THEM UP GIRLY MAN!" Hunter shouted. Girly man, huh? I looked over him. He was standing next to the pool, so I stuck my foot out and pushed him in.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>As you all can tell, Hunter is very mature for his age.<strong>

**Okay, all OC's will get POV's. This pool party thing has 2, maybe 3 parts to it, then we move on to school! Horray! Chao's ensued.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. POOL PARTY Part 2

**I AM SO FREAKING SORRY! I have been trying to update for days now, but I have been so busy! But I'll tell you why at the end of the chapter so here is PART TWO OF THE POOL PARTY!**

* * *

><p>*Rin's POV*<p>

Did Hunter call Kaori his woman?

"Hunter, are you okay?" Katara yelled, running past Deidara and over to the pool side where he pushed him in. I saw Hunter's head pop up and glare at Deidara.  
>"You will pay for this!" He threatened. I turned to Kaori.<p>

"Um, is Hunter always like this?" She shrugged.  
>"Only when other guys are around." She said. I nodded, before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned quickly and saw Hidan.<br>"Sorry Rin did I scare you?" He asked me sweetly. Weird, he has never sounded nice before.

"Just a little Hidan." I replied. He grinned.

"So anyway, Rin, I was wondering if..."

"I'm sorry Hidan. My mom doesn't want me to go out with you."

* * *

><p>*Hidan's POV*<p>

What the hell? Who said anything about a date? I was going to ask if she could step over so I could get some chips!

* * *

><p>*Hunter's POV*<p>

"Thank's Katara..." I muttered as I was heaved out of the pool by my older sister. I glared up at Deidara, who was now talking to MY Kaori and... some guy with dark brown hair. He looked over at me, smirked, then put his arm around Kaori. That bastard was going to get it now! ... Sorry for my language.

* * *

><p>*Kaori's POV*<p>

I looked up at Deidara, and he looked back at me with his bright blue... eye.  
>"What are you doing?" I asked. Torio even raised his eyebrow.<p>

"Nothing, but I must say you look really nice in a bikini un." He said with a smirk. My eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" I asked. Torio looked at the both of us, then started to back away slowly.

"Torio, don't go away! Help me!" I begged. Torio shook his head and ran away. Remind me to get the taizer later for him. Deidara smiled at me again.

"So anyway, Hunter told me you have a thing going on with him. Is that true hm?" he asked me.

"Deidara, why would I have a thing going on with a seven year old?"  
>"I'M EIGHT!" Hunter screamed. Deidara shot the kid a look, then looked back at me when I took his arm off of me.<p>

"Sorry but your not fooling anyone Dei." I said, walking away.

* * *

><p>*Deidara's POV*<p>

... I am so confused. I thought she liked me! Oh well, I can still use her to bug the kid...

* * *

><p>*Migg's POV*<p>

"No... No... Ew... Hell no... no way..." I muttered to myself as I flipped through the radio stations, trying to find some decent music that won't make my ears bleed. I hadn't noticed Tobi had been standing behind me the whole time.  
>"Hi Mig-chan!" He said happily. I looked over me shoulder and smiled at the masked boy.<p>

"Hey Tobi. Ugh, why isn't there ever a decent song on the radio?" I asked myself angrily. Tobi walked over in front of me.

"Wow, this thing plays music?" Tobi asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, but finding the right song is hard."

* * *

><p>*Torio's POV*<p>

I sighed loudly to myself. I mean, the party is pretty fun, but it's kinda hard to start a conversation with any of the girls because they want to drool over the shirtless Akatsuki, and it's hard to start a conversation with the Akatsuki because they want to drool over the girls in bikini's. Well, all of them were wearing a bikini except for Marie. She was wearing a one piece, because well, we don't want to repeat Kisame's nosebleed again.

"Torio!" a sing-songy voice called to me. I turned around and saw Konan running up to me, smiling wildly. I sighed, but it wasn't bad. I mean, as long as she didn't start up the, um, innapropropriate conversations again.

"Hi Konan. Enjoying the party?" I asked politly. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. But I have to say, you look really cute in those trunks." She cooed. I grinned.

"Thank you, but I must say, you don't look bad yoruself." Konan let out a giggle and cocked her head over to the side. Hm, this is different then how she usually acts.

* * *

><p>*Marie's POV*<p>

I peeked over at Konan and Torio. It looked like she was doing okay. Just a few minutes ago, she was asking me how to talk to guys, and it looks like she is a fast learner.

"Uh, hi Marie!" I heard a voice behind me say sheepishly. I turned around and smiled at my big blue friends.

"Hey Kisame." I replied to him. He smiled.

"So anyway... yeah um... the party is fun right?" Aw, he's kinda cute when he starts a conversation.

"Yeah it is. But I wonder why no one is swimming yet." I said, staring into the pool, watching the ripples, getting lost in though...

"Marie?"

"Huh, yeah Kisame?"  
>"Well, I asked if you wanted to get in with me. You know, break the ice a little?"<br>"... Um, okay! Hey Kaori, your phone's ringing!" I yelled, holding up the vibrating cell.

* * *

><p>*Kaori's POV*<p>

"Alright coming Marie!" I called over, setting down my drink and running to my phone. I gave Marie a silent thank you and answered it.

* * *

><p>*Katara's POV*<p>

Hm, I haven't seen Sasori-danna yet... wonder where he was.

"Hey Katara." I looked behind and saw the one and onlybehind me.  
>"SASORI!" I screamed, glomping him. He gentally pushed me back. Damn, he looks hot in those red trunks...<p>

"So anyway, I need to go talk to the brat for a moment." He said, walking past me, his shoulder brushing mine. I think I officially melted.

* * *

><p>*Sasori's POV*<p>

"Brat!" I called over to Deidara, who was stuffing his face with food.

"Yeah danna?" He asked, whipping his face off.

"You were right." Deidara looked at me.

"I was?"  
>"Yes. You were right?"<br>"Really? About what un?"  
>"That is I said hi and didn't run away from Katara when she hugs me, she doesn't go all crazy fangirl on me."<br>"Told you. Now say it again un."  
>"Say what again?"<br>"That I was right and you were so stupidly wrong un."  
>"... brat."<br>"Hey Sasori! Hey Deidara!" Kaori said, walking up in between us. I still glared over at the brat, but his eyes, or eye I should say, was on the green-eyed brunette.

"Hey Kaori un." he said.  
>"Who was on the phone?" I asked.<p>

"My cousin, Amaya, is coming over to visit." Then I heard Katara running up.

"W-wait, Amaya?" She asked, stuttering a little. This is weird. Knowing how crazy Katara is, she would never stutter.

"Yeah. She just finished moving into her new house and she wants to visit me, so I invited her to the party."  
>"Who's Amaya un?" Deidara asked. Idiot. She just said they were cousin's, didn't he?<br>"Well, she's my cousin."  
>"Does she know who we are too?" I asked. Seemed like almost everyone around here knew who we were.<p>

"Yeah. Actually, Sasori, she's a real big fan of-"  
>"Sasori, she is super ugly fat and unattractive, so let's forget she's coming and go over there!" Katara blurted, yanking me away.<p>

* * *

><p>*Hunter's POV*<p>

I wasn't at the party anymore, and I wasn't going to be back until I got my revenge. Deidara, or Girly-man as I will codename him, was going to pay for not only shoving me into a pool, but for laying his disgusting hands all over Kaori. But not to worry, I kept saying to myself, I had a reliable source for my revenge. I knocked on the door, and watched at my "friend" appeared.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for now! So anyway, the reason for not updating sooner was because my parent's just opened up their new story- Fuzziwig's Candy factory. It's actually a franchise and there's lost of them across the US but we are the only one opened in Kentucky! How awesome is that? So anyway, I have been helping out and getting it ready, and I was working there yesterday working because that was our opening. SO anyway, updating again might be slower but I will get chapters out as fast as I can!<strong>

**So anyway, is Amaya actually ugly? Is Katara hiding something? Who is Hunter's "Friend"?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. POOL PARTY Part 3

**Alright, Part 3 of the pool party! This is the last part to it, and i made it extra funny! Or i hope it is *Sweatdrop* getting full of myself here sorry hehe...**

**Anyway, sorry last chapter wasn't very funny it was to make you all be like "OMG What's going to happen next?" And i was hoping for lots of reviews that would be wondering but sadly i didn't get much so yeah hopefully this one will get me more!  
>ENJOY! Hunter will cause a whole lotta trouble... muhahahaha!<strong>

* * *

><p>*Katara's POV*<p>

Oh my God, i can't believe this is happening. Amaya is coming over? Cousin Amaya? Grrrrrr I can't stand her! What if she takes my Sasori away?  
>"Um, Katara?" Sasori said to me. Whoops, I almost forgot I was yanking him around.<p>

"Yes danna?" I asked sweetly. God, he was so freaking hot! I wonder how sexy he would look after he takes a dip in the pool... getting all wet... his six pack all shiny-looking...

"Yes, what was that back there?" His trunks slipping off...

"What was what?" Revealing some "things" about him...

"That, back there? After Kaori announced her cousin Amaya was coming." Ohhhhhhh why can't I just push him in?  
>"Katara!"<br>"What?" Oh yeah, Amaya is just a bitch."  
>"How so?"<br>"Well, she's just rude, really bitchy like she's PMSing. She's also not much of your type because she's really fat and ugly, and doesn't appriciate art like I do..." I said, trying to reach out and touch his arm, but he pushed it away.

* * *

><p>*Sasori's POV*<p>

I know she's lying about something. And since when has she shown any intrest in any kind of art?

"Well, if you say so." I muttered. I wasn't going to deal with this right now. But I noticed as I was walking away, Katara was right behind me. No matter where I went now, she was right behind me. I wasn't even interested in a relationship at all in any way. I can't have those feelings.

Besides, if I was going to date a girl, she wouldn't look so much like Deidara... ew...

* * *

><p>*Yuki's POV*<p>

Hm, Kaori's cousin huh? With the way Katara acted for a moment there, this must be pretty insteresting.  
>"Yuki, <strong>is that you? <strong>How have you been?" Zetsu said to me. I just stared at him a moment, then turned my head.

"Hey Kai! Over here!" I yelled out, running over to the dark haired girl. I'm sorry, but I was still mad at him about the Day Care insident.

* * *

><p>*Zetsu's POV*<p>

... Yeah, we guess she is still mad at us. **Wow, really? I didn't know that dipshit! **Stop reading my thoughts! **Well, your thoughts are my thoughts you idiot! **Oh yeah...

* * *

><p>*Kai's POV*<p>

"Hey Yuki." I said cheerfully, taking a sip of my punch. The green-eyed girl smiled at me.  
>"Thank God I saw you. I really don't want to talk to Zetsu right now."<br>"Day Care thing still?"  
>"Heck yeah. I can't believe he just ate the children!" She complained. I put my hand on her shoulder.<p>

"Yeah, those poor kids... at least the parents didn't blame you or your mom!" Yuki looked up at me.  
>"Yeah, that's always a good thing. My mom loves her job too much as it is."<p>

"Mhm." I replied. Then we both just stood there in a awkward silence as Hunter walked in through the gate all sneaky like.

* * *

><p>*Hunter's POV*<p>

Now that I had paid my friend a visit, now to get everything set up...

"hey Hunter! What are you doing?" Kai yelled over to me. Well, I guess I could cause a little more trouble for the Akatsuki... I looked around and saw Itachi talking to Kisame, his eyes darting over to Kai every minute. Now to write my plan in my mental evil plan log.

Trouble Log: Victem 1, Itachi Uchiha.

Evil Deed: Flirting with Kai.

What will come out of this: Itachi will become a jelly XD

I love my revenge log.

* * *

><p>*Itachi's POV*<p>

"Well, then I asked the guy if... Itachi, are you even listening to me?" Kisame questioned. I shifted my gaze from Kai over to Kisame again.

"Not really. Your stories bore me." I replied, looking over at Kai. Kisame stepped in front of me with a smirk on his face.

"What fish-face?"

"I think you like a certain brown-eyed girl."

"I do not."

"Yeah you do. I bet you want to stroke her silky black hair..."  
>"Kai's hair is BROWN stupid."<br>"... I never mentioned Kai's name Itachi."

"... Damn you fish face." Then Kisame started to laugh. Damn him.

"Listen, Itachi, just go make conversation to her." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, you don't make conversation..."  
>"Hn."<br>"... Maybe I could teach her to speak 'hn'!"  
>"Hn."<br>"Yeah, I know it's a bad idea..." I nodded my head. But I couldn't help and look over again at Kai and Yuki, but this time Hunter was with them.

"I'll be right back." I said to Kisame, who made kissing sounds as I walked away. I chose to ignore it. I wasn't close enough for Kai to notice me, but close enough so I could hear their conversation.

"Hello there Miss Kai and Yuki. How are you doing?" Hunter asked. Kai shrugged.  
>"Pretty good. Just hanging out." Then Hunter started to smirk, looking at me.<p>

"Well, Kai, I must say about how beautiful you look in a bikini." Hm? Isn't this kid only 7 or something? Kai let out a laugh.

"Um, what?"  
>"Well, you have a very nice body. Do you happen to be a model?"<br>"Well, no, but that is really sweet!"  
>"Aw, your just so adorable!" Yuki cooed, ruffling his hair. Then Kai started to ruffle it. Then they were playing with it. I mean, what the hell? Normally, when we, meaning Akatsuki, say things like that to girls, we get shut down and slapped in the face.<p>

... Wait a second, was I, Itachi Uchiha, murderer of the entire Uchiha clan (except for my wuss of a brother), and a assassin belonging to the fearsome Akatsuki, jealous of a 7 year old kid because Ka- i mean some girl was playing with his hair?

* * *

><p>*Deidara's POV*<p>

I couldn't help but laugh at Itachi right now. I mean, really? He's going to let Hunter, the annoying little brat, get on his nerves? Wow, and here I am thinking he's some emo person who just ignores everyone. Yeah.

"Hey, Dei, I have to ask you something?" Kaori asked me. I turned to her.  
>"Go ahead un." Then I saw the evil grin on her face. Uh oh.<p>

"Well, I was wondering, would you be mad if I got you wet?" She asked sweetly. Before I could answer, I was tackled into the pool. After a couple of seconds, we both shot up. I glared at Kaori.  
>"What. The. Hell. Un." I said. She just started laughing.<p>

"CANNONBALL!" Kisame screamed, jumping into the pool, making a huge splash. Marie fallowed in close behind, and so did Rin and Hidan (I didn't even know he liked to swim).

"Well? What are you waiting for bitches it's a pool party!" Hidan screamed. I glanced over at Itachi, who shook his head and took a seat in one of the pool chairs. Yuki and Kai jumped in with us, Katara forced Sasori too (like, picked him up and threw him in), Zetsu refused, then Miggs got in, but we noticed Tobi wasn't even in.

"Anyone see Tobi un?" I asked outloud. Hidan stopped splashing Rin, who looked like she was going to cry again, and looked around too.

"Where did the little bastard go?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.  
>"Why would I ask if I did un?"<br>"Well, I can ask too, can't I bitch?"  
>"Stop calling me a bitch un!"<br>"'Oh, look at me! I'm Deidara, and I have long girly blonde hair, and I act SO gay so I can get attention!'" He crossed the line this time.

* * *

><p>*Kaori's POV*<p>

This was going to get bad. Fast.

"Well? You going to come get me blondie?"  
>"How about you come over here you cocky bastard un!"<br>"Okay, let's calm down here!" I said quickly.

"Yeah, it's a party guys! Let's be calm and have fun, okay?" RIn said, trying to help me. Hidan snorted.

"Yeah, I guess..."  
>"... Fine." Deidara muttered under his breath. I splashed him in the face.<br>"What was that for un?"he said after he spat out the water. I shrugged, then looked up at Konan, who was sitting in a pool chair next to Devi and Itachi.

"Konan, aren't you going to come in?"  
>"I can't. It's my time of the month." All the guys in the pool groaned loudly.<p>

"God Konan, do you really have to announce that?" Kisame yelled out. Marie started to laugh at that when Kisame made gagging sounds.

"Hey senpai! Deidara-senpai! Look at Tobi!" Tobi's happy voice shouted. All of us turned around and saw Tobi walking into the backyard with a ducky inner tube on (I don't even own one), with Torio right behind him, looking real proud of himself.

"Tobi, why are you in a inner tube?" Sasori asked. Tobi smiled, or at least I think. He was wearing his mask.

"Mig-chan, watch Tobi jump off the diving board!" Tobi yelled excitedly, ignoring Sasori's question. He ran over to the diving board (like the small ones you know?).

"Hey, does Tobi know how to swim?" I whispered/asked Deidara. He nodded.

"To be honest, I don't know why he's wearing a inner tube. As stupid as he is, he knows how to swim un." I nodded. But after the face I saw on Torio, I knew something was up. Tobi was on the edge of the board, crouching really low. Then, after yelling "Watch This Everyone!" he leaped into the air, but the splash never came. We all looked up. Tobi was falling down, but really... really... slow...

"Weeeeeeeee!" Tobi said as he floated down really slow. We just stared blankly at him.

"How is he doing that?" Devi asked loudly. I shrugged.

"Helium." Torio said.

"What?" Konan asked. Torio nodded.

"Yes, when I went into Kaori's garage, I found a tank of helium in there, so I used it to pump up a inner tube and then I got Tobi to use it to see what would happen when he jumped off the diving board." he said. I nodded, watching Tobi still floating down. He finally plopped into the water after another 30 seconds.

"The water is cold." Was all he said.

* * *

><p>*Konan's POV*<p>

I really have nothing to say about what happened with Torio and the inner tube.  
>"So, what did you think?" Torio asked me. I shrugged."<br>"Weird." He laughed.  
>"Yeah, I just had to do it you know." Wait, is he trying to start conversation with me?<br>"Well, I guess anyone would have." I said with a giggle. Yeah I know, real school girlish.

"Excuse me, miss?" I turned my head to the left and saw Hunter staring at me with his big purple eyes.

"Yes Hunter?"  
>"I dropped something over there in the flower garden, and I can't find it, so I was wondering if you could help me find it."<p>

"Um... Okay?" I got up from my seat and walked over to the flower garden he was talking about. I bent over and started to look. Wait, what was I looking for? I was about to turn around and asked when a tiny fist grabbed my ass.

"What the-"  
>"You have a really firm butt Konan-chan." I was going to kick the kids ass if Torio wasn't right there hovering over him.<p>

* * *

><p>*Hunter's POV*<p>

Wow, did it get dark all of a sudden?  
>"Turn around kid." I heard a big voice behind me. I thought it was Pein for a second, but it was Torio, and he didn't look happy.<p>

"What was that?" He asked. I gulped.

"W-well, I was curious to know why lots of guys stare at women's butts, so I..." Wow, I didn't have a good excuse here. God, why can't I remember why I did this, Torio was scaring me so much.

"You listen here..." He said in a low tone, "Women won't ever like it when you treat them like that, especially this one. She doens't like it at all, and you won't treat her like this. If I ever see you treat her like this again, I will PERSONALLY go home, get my Rottweiler, Shikon, and he will fucking eat your ass." After he said that, he walked up to Konan, said a few things, and they walked away.

"Yeah? I bet you don't even have a rottweiler named Shikon anyway!" I yelled, trying to sound tough. Torio turned around to look at me.

"You really believe that, huh?"

"Yeah, I do!"  
>"Well, I guess I will have to go home and get Shikon then, huh?"<br>"I dare you!"  
>"Fine." Torio said calmly. He walked past me and back inside the house. Pein started to chuckle.<p>

"Your in for it now kid." he said. Poop head, Torio is lying! Isn't he? WHat the heck is dripping down my leg?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, as i was writing this, i decided to make the pool party 4 parts instead of three. No questions about Hunter's "friend" and Amaya will come next chapter! So anyways... PLEASE REVIEW I hope this was funny StellaMarris came up with the Hunter groping Konan thing just saying i get no credit for that.<strong>


	26. POOL PART Part 4 the final part

**Hey peeps sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. I just got a job and I have been very busy and when I get home I am too damn tired to go update and to be honest i lost intrest in this story for a little while. But now I'm back and I will allow you to read the FINAL part of the POOL PARTY!**

**Just know that I am alive and i will finish this. But i'm not so sure about a sequal anymore.**

**Oh yeah, and my computer broke for a while :( boo i hate my computer sometimes.**

**So yes, Amaya is here now. as a character. You finally get to meet the cousin. And Hunter's friend person.**

* * *

><p>*Amaya's POV*<p>

I strolled alongside the sidewalk in Kaori's neighborhood. I haven't seen my cousin in forever, so I wonder how much she has changed. Anyway, what I was most excited about was the puppies she was telling me about. I love dogs.

"Come on Shikon, you don't have to get into the water you just have to make this kid pee real fast and then I will bring you home." A guys voice rambled as I continued to stroll down. I look over and saw a tall young man with messy brown hair, tugging on a leash for a large brown rottweiler. I cocked my head.  
>"he's cute. What did you say his name was?" I asked. The boy turned to me and smiled.<p>

"Shikon. I'm Torio. What's your name?"  
>"Amaya."<br>"Amaya you say?"  
>"... Yeah."<br>"Well, you must be Kaori's cousin then huh?"  
>"Yeah. Do you know her?"<br>"Well, I'm on my way back to her house right now."  
>"Cool."<p>

* * *

><p>*Tobi's POV*<p>

"Well? Are you going to jump or not un?" senpai called up to me as I was standing on Kaori-chan's roof. very nice veiw from up there by the way. Haha anyway Tobi is going to jump down the with the inner tube filled with helium and see how long it takes. That is until he turned around. I wanted Torio-san to be there when it happens! And Tobi wants Mig-chan to be paying attention and not fiddling with the radio.

"TORIO-SAN!" Tobi called, waving down to Torio and a pretty girl and a large dog. Oh, Tobi doesn't like large dogs...

"HEY TOBI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
>"TOBI IS GOING TO JUMP DOWN FROM HERE AND INTO THE POOL! WHOS THE PRETTY GIRL?"<br>"THIS IS AMAYA, KAORI'S COUSIN!"

"IS KAORI OVER THERE?" Ama-chan yelled. Tobi nodded.  
>"SHE'S OVER HERE!" Tobi pointed over the fence. Kaori-chan wasn't listening to our conversationg (she's talking to senpai again) but Katara seemed to freak out a bit, and Sasori-san seemed a little bored, yet trying to get away from the crazy blonde at the same time. Oh yeah, and Tobi slipped and fell off of the roof.<p>

* * *

><p>*Katara's POV*<p>

AMAYA IS HERE? Dammit I have to get Sasori out of here!

"Hey, uh, Sasori! Do you maybe want to go... to that one place?" I asked. Sasori raised a brow at me.  
>"I don't understand what you mean."<br>"Well, that place! You remember!"  
>"Can you be more specific?"<br>"... My closet?"  
>"Hell no."<br>"But WHYYYYYYYY?"  
>"Because I don't like you."<br>"What?"  
>"I don't like you like that at all."<br>"So.. You think of me as a friend?"  
>"... No. I don't like you at all."<br>"So you hate me?"  
>"I can't hate. I don't really have emotions."<br>"Then how were you screaming when I used to chase you around?"  
>"What do you mean by used to? You still do."<br>"No I don't."  
>"Yes, you do."<br>"Do not."  
>"Do too."<br>"Do-"  
>"AMAYA!" I heard Kaori's voice call out, cutting off my argument with Sasori. Then I turned to see the cousin. Her totally better looking then me cousin. That stupid, God damn bitchy ass cousin that she is related too! GOD i CAN'T STAND AMAYA! I looked over at Sasori, who was staring at Amaya.<p>

* * *

><p>*Sasori's POV*<p>

So, this is Kaori's cousin huh? A young girl, also appearing to be 17, with her straight, strawberry blonde I believe, hair that reached down and inch from her shoulders, while having the same bright green eyes Kaori did. Funny, Amaya almost looks like that pink haired girl who tried to kill me along with my grandmother.  
>I can't stand her already.<p>

* * *

><p>*Amaya's POV*<p>

"God girl, I haven't seen you in forever!" Kaori yelled out, catching me in one of her hugs.  
>"I know! I am just- wow..." I mumbled, looking at all the people around. How come one of them was painted blue? And when did Kaori get a giant venus flytrap planted in her backyard? And who was the weird guy with the peircings at the grill?<br>"I see you noticed there are alot of people here!" Kaori said excitidly. I nodded.  
>"Alot. So where are the puppies?"<br>"... Oh i forgot to tell you..."  
>"What?"<br>"The puppies actually turned out to be the Akatsuki and they are living with me now."  
>"... What?"<p>

* * *

><p>*Deidara's POV*<p>

So... Kaori's cousin... What now?

"AHHHHH!" Hunter shreiked, running behind Zetsu, who was being all emo for some reason. I looked over and saw a huge, and I mean HUGE, dog over by Torio. I'm guessing that must be his dog. Ha.

"Hey, girly man!" Hunter hissed over to me. I rolled my eyes and turned to him.

"You better hope your talking about Itachi un."

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm talking about you."  
>"Asshole un."<br>"Whatever. Hey, can you help me by getting rid of the dog?"  
>"No."<br>"Why?"  
>"Because 1, i hate you. 2, you keep saying I look girly. 3, what's a dog going to do to you?"<br>"Okay well, 1, I hate you too, 2, you have long blonde hair like Katara, and 3, dogs scared me ever since I was attacked by one in the park a year ago!"

_*Hunter's Flashback in his POV*_

_I was in the park with my family, having our weekend picnic as usual. As usual, mom and dad went into deep conversation with themselves, Katara was talking to my beloved Kaori on the phone, and I was so bored. I Looked around and snuck to find something to do when I saw a large golden retriver. I went over to go play with it, almost forgetting I put half of my ham sandwich in my pocket. Suddenly, when I went to pet the dog, it pounced on my and started to tear at my pants where the sandwich was, while biting my skin off as well. After it stole my sandwich, it took my pants as well. _

* * *

><p>*Hunter's POV*<p>

After I told my awful story about why I hate dogs, Deidara just stared. And stared. And stared. Then started to laugh and started walking away while he did. Screw him then. Soon, after I somehow get on top of the roof and do my special bird call i learned in boyscouts my good friend will enact my plan... muhahahaha...

* * *

><p>*Kaori's POV*<p>

"Get it now?"  
>"Yeah, I guess. So the guy over there that Katara keeps glomping is Sasori-danna?"<br>"Yep."  
>"And that guy you keep looking over at is Deidara?"<br>"Yes and don't say that so loud..."  
>"Oh okay..."Amaya whispered, winking at me. I pushed her playfully, not noticing Deidara right behind me.<br>"So who's the guy you keep looking over at un?" He teased. Dammit.

"No one Deidara go play in the pool." I said, trying to push Amaya away before deidara embarrassed me but she refused to go.

"So, your the real Deidara, huh?" Deidara nodded, holding up his hands to show her proof. Amaya nodded.  
>"Nice. So, that's Sasori over there?"<br>"Yeah un."

"Be right back then." Amaya said, walking off. I looked at Deidara.  
>"So... Enjoying the party?"<p>

"It's okay. I just wish Pein would finish cooking already I'm getting hungry un..." He muttered, looking over at Shikon, who decided to pee on Zetsu, who was still being emo anyway.

* * *

><p>*Zetsu's POV*<p>

Aww man, **a damn dog just pissed on us. **

* * *

><p>*Hunter's POV*<p>

I wonder if Zetsu hates dogs as much as I do...

* * *

><p>*Kakuzu's POV*<p>

I sighed to myself, resting in one of the pool chairs. I hated parties. No one ever really talks to me or anything, and not only that, they are also expensive and they are a pain in the ass to clean up afterwards. And if anything, Kaori will just make us clean while she and her friends go out or something. I don't think anyone even knows I have been here the whole time...

* * *

><p>*Tobi's POV*<p>

Funny that no one has noticed that Tobi's been floating down for about a minute now. Well, I tried to tell someone,but no one ever listens to Tobi, even after he starts floating into the neighbors yard with a pack of 4 large dogs barking and snarling at him. Wait, snarling dogs barking at Tobi?

* * *

><p>*Katara's POV*<p>

Oh dammit Amaya's coming over! Well, maybe she won't know it's Sasori...

"So your the real Sasori?" Dammit kaori do you have to tell everyone?  
>"Indeed I am."<br>"Wow, that is so freaking cool!" Amaya gushed, acting fangirlish. Stupid Sasori fangirl he's mine bitch.

"Yeah, only it's too bad he's-"  
>"So can you still do your puppet things and stuff even though your in another world?"<br>"I'm not sure I haven't tried yet." They both cut me off.

"ahem. Ahem. AHEM!" I tried to ge their attention.

"Oh sorry Katara was I innterupting something here?" Amaya asked sweetly.

"Actuallu, yes, you were. Sasori and I were about to go get busy." Sasori raised a brow at me.  
>"get busy?" he asked. I nodded.<p>

"Yes," I said, hushing him and turning back to Amaya, "so yeah we are going to go to Kaori's room after Pein finishes cooking." Amaya gave me a suspisious look, but said nothing.

* * *

><p>*Konan's POV*<p>

"Hey Torio. Who's this?" I asked, pointing to the rottweiler sniffing at my feet. Torio looked at me with his green eyes.  
>"Oh, this is Shikon, here to make sure you-"<p>

"AHHHH! SOMEONE HELP TOBI'S BEING EATEN ALIVE BY SAVAGES!" Tobi screamed from the neighbors yard. I guess he floated over when we all weren't looking. Well, some one will-

"Hang on Tobi I'm coming!" Miggs yelled, tearing away from the radio and running into the yard. Like I was thinking, someone will help him. Torio laughed.

"As I was saying, Shikon is going to make sure no more 7-"  
>"I'M EIGHT!"<p>

"Year-olds don't grope your ass." Wait, he doesn't want someone to grope me? Does this mean?"  
>"Torio, does that mean-"<br>"Yeah. It does." I blushed violently. He does like me?  
>"I just can't stand it when younger guys think they are so cool when they grope someones butt. Especially if it's my friend they are doing it to."<br>"Well, I- wait, FRIEND?"  
>"Yes Konan. Friends. Why?"<br>"... Nothing..." I muttered, stalking away.

* * *

><p>*Sasori's POV*<p>

Um... What does "Get Busy" mean?  
>"Katara, I think I am, as you say, confused?" She looked at me with wide purple eyes.<p>

"confused? But your the sexiest smartest guy in the whole world! What are you confused about?"

"Well, for one thing, why you hate Amaya so much because she seems nice, and what "Get Busy" means."  
>"Well, I hate Amaya because she likes you too and you belong to me and get busy is a term for we are going to have sex."<br>"... Why would you tell Amaya such a lie?" I asked, as I heard a odd bird noise. Katara smirked.

"Who said I was lying _Sasori-danna_..." before I could retort and run away again, a loud, banshee like voice started to screech, and the next thing I knew, Katara was drenched in a strange liquid that smelled like... dog urine.

* * *

><p>*Amaya's POV*<br>I turned back after I heard that awful screeching, and saw Katara dripping wet, and a large girl falling out of a tree.

"Oh my God There's a fat bitch wearing a bikini over there!" Hidan yelled out loudly, pointing. Kaori glared.

"Busu, what the hell are you doing here?" She questioned. The ugly girl, Busu, started to laugh and pointed at Katara, who's eyes were filling with tears.

"Her younger brother, Hunter, came to my door and told me to throw pissy balloons at a certain blonde."  
>"I WAS TALKING ABOUT THAT ONE!" Hunter screamed from the top of the roof, pointing at Deidara. Busu scratched her chin.<p>

"Whatever shrimp. You weren't specific enough."  
>"Wait, what are pissy balloons?" Kurai and Devi asked. Busu laughed again.<p>

"When you fill balloons with piss, in this case from a dog." Katara let out a cry, and sasori took a step away from her.

"That's gross..." Rin muttered, barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

"that's what the shrimp paid for."  
>"So he wanted you to pelt me with balloons filled with dog pee un?" Deidara asked. Busu nodded.<p>

"It seems so, but I can just kick your ass anyway." At that moment, Itachi and Kai were cracking their knuckles, ready to fight back, when Hidan stepped up with his scythe in his hands.  
>"Okay, i seriously think that the balloon thing was really fucking funny, but I hate fat chicks so I will sacrifice you to jashin!" He said, with a wave of his scythe.<p>

And you can guess what happened after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter sucks... oh well anyway, i hoped you at least enjoyed it and stuff i lost intrest in this story for a while along with my computer breaking and stuff but i decided to go ahead and update because you all have waited long enough :) So anway, please review and I hope you can forgive me for the long wait!<br>Just remember, if you review, I will update sooner (for reals this time :D) and you can see what happens to the Akatsuki when the girls start going back to school!**


	27. Breakfast Anyone? Kisame's Cooking!

**ALRIGHT WHO WANTS MORE PUPPY STORY? Then read on please!**

**OH YEAH! Before I forget to mention it, everyone go to xxGraceOFtheAKATSUKIxx's profile page and go to her deviantart account! SHE IS AMAZING! She drew a pic of all of the OC's in the story all together being happy and stuff and EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS WILL GO AND SEE IT AND LOVE IT AND COMMENT ON IT IF YOU HAVE A DEVIANTART ACCOUNT because sadly i don't :'(...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>*Kaori's POV*<p>

"DEVI COME ON AlREADY!" I shouted from the bottom of the stairs while my cousin Amaya brushed through her short hair. It was the first freaking day, and I didn't want to make a bad impression on my teachers by being super late. Then again, I really couldn't have cared less before...

"So when's Katara going to be here?" Amaya asked, looking over at me while her hair smoothed out. I shrugged.

"She should be here-" doorbell rings "right now." I said, running to the door and yanking my purple-eyed blonde friend inside.

"Hey, shouldn't we be-"  
>"Devi isn't ready yet so we are still waiting on her." Amaya said, cutting her off. I heard Katara growl a little, but she shook it off, which is weird.<p>

"God, what the hell is with all the fucking noise?" Hidan growled, walking out in front of us with his boxers on. I sighed.

"For the millionth time, we are getting ready for school, and we need Devi to HURRY UP so that we can go." I made sure I yelled "hurry up" loud enough,  
>"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'M COMING ALREADY!" Devi shouted, stomping down the stairs as Deidara entered the room.<p>

"... Why do you guys look like japanese school girls? Is it halloween already un?" He asked, half-asleep still I rolled my eyes and messed up his bed head even more.

"it's our uniforms because our princible is a perv, okay?" He yawned.  
>"yeah yeah where's breakfast?" he asked. Devi rolled her eyes.<p>

"We already ate." She muttered. I shot her a look.

"Sorry, but you guys have to make your own breakfast." Hidan looked at me funny.  
>"Wha-"<br>"bye!" I said, shoving everyone out the door as we ran off to the school.

* * *

><p>*Deidara's POV*<p>

... What just happened?  
>"Stupid bitches... Making us stay here and make ourselves food..." Hidan continued to grumble to himself as the other Akatsuki members were dragging themselves into the living room.<p>

"What the hell was with all that damn noise?" Pein questioned, looking over at the clock, "It's 8:00 in the fucking morning!"

"They went to school... or something un..." I muttered, falling onto the couch. We have never been up this early. Ever. Sasori, who was up all night anyway, was just fine.

"Well, what do we do now that they are going to be gone all day?" He asked. pein shrugged.

"Go back to bed then try and find a way back to our world." He yawned, then said, "After we eat. What did kaori cook this time?"

"Nothing. The bitch just left without making us anything." Hidan muttered. Then Tobi let out a loud wail.

"OH NOESSSS WE ARE GOING TO STARVE-"  
>"SHUT IT TOBI We aren't going to starve we will just have to make something ourselves un." I said in a irritated tone.<p>

"Kaori and _**her friends **_**haven't left** yet maybe they can make us** something really quick.**" Then, like the uncivialized group of villans we are, we ran outside (most of us in our underwear), where we saw Kaori driving off quickly with Devi, Amaya, and Katara.

"DAMMIT!" Hidan shouted, then looked over and saw Yuki coming outside to her car next door. Zetsu noticed too, and started waving.

"Hi Yuki! Are you **going to school as **well?" What was funny about that was Yuki glared at him, then drove off without a word. Guess she was still pissed about him eating the children.  
>"Well, there goes the last person who can make us breakfast..." Kakuzu muttered. We all sighed and went back inside, but before we sulked back into the living room, Kisame stepped out in front of us.<p>

"Come on guys, we are smart, aren't we?" He asked us. I looked over at Tobi.

"Only a few of us un."

"Well, that's more then enough! I mean, how hard can it be to use a stove in another world? We use one all the time in the hideout!" Itachi stepped up, facing his partner, glaring.

"If it is so damn easy to you, then go make something." He growled. Kisame sweatdropped as the emo-uchiha-bastard stalked off and plopped down on the couch. The rest of us fallowed his lead and stalked into the living room, while Kisame muttered "Well, how hard can it be?" to himself.

* * *

><p>*Kaori's POV*<p>

"Are you sure you trust the Akatsuki at your house by yourself?" Katara asked me, yet again. I sighed.  
>"It's not like they will destroy the place on purpose, and besides, I'm <em>positive <em>that they won't do something stupid and burn the place down.'

* * *

><p>*Kisame's POV"<p>

Okay, besides Pein, I am the only other member in the Akatsuki who can cook. I know, you wouldn't expect a shark-man to be able to cook. Marie actually laughed when I told her. But whatever, all I know is that I am freaking hungry and want some damn food. Alright, so first, eggs. I need some eggs. I'll make bacon as they cook. Yes, that's a great idea. So anyway, I went over to the fridge and pulled out the egg carton, like I have seen kaori do before. Next, a pot. So I went into the cabinet next to the one under the sink and pulled out a pan. Check. Okay, now for the stove... The stove... Wow, there's alot of buttons and knobs on this thing. Ours back at home only had two buttons- ON and OFF.

Okay, so... Lets see, right burner... left burner... middle GOD WHAT'S WITH ALL OF THIS? Okay, i have to calm down and figure this out myself. Focus Kisame Focus! ... Gosh, I am so different when I don't sleep...

* * *

><p>*Sasori's POV*<p>

I honestly don't know why everyone is so down right now. I mean, yeah it wouldn't be nice to wake up early (if i ever slept that is), and it wouldn't be nice to be hungry and no one that knew how to work these things was here (but I don't eat anyway) but honestly it's like they all have hangovers or something worse. I wonder if Kisame will be done soon.

Then there was a loud explosion that came from the kitchen.

"AHHHH!" Tobi yelled, diving onto the ground. Without a word, we all ran into the kitchen to see what just happened. The stove was smoldering, and looked as if Deidara had thrown one of his spiders at it, and the walls around it was black and the counter was burning, but the flames weren't that big. Kisame slowly turned to us, holding what was left of a frying an in his right hand, and a broken egg in his left. His eye brows were blown off, and his face was completly grey, and there was a tiny flame on a strang of hair on his head.  
>"All... I... Was... Doing... Was... trying... to... fry... an... egg..."He said slowly.<p>

"How the fucking hell do you blow up a stove frying an egg?" Hidan exclaimed, and Kakuzu fainted because he knew this was all going tp be expensive, and the rest of us were still processing what happened. With the exception of me of course.

"I-I don't know! There was just a bunch of buttons and I have no idea how it blew up!" Kisame rambled. Itachi shook his head slowly and left.

"If you ask me, I think it's quite and improvment un." Deidara said happily. Of course the brat would say that. Pein stepped out in the middle of everyone.  
>"Since Kisame is completly stupid and blew up the stove-"<p>

"HEY!"  
>"We must go on a mission to fine Kaori and her friends to fix this because sure as hell I won't."<br>"So Pein, are you saying..."  
>"Yes Konan. We are going to the High School."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HAhAHAhA Kisame blew up a kitchen... sorry i find that funny so anyway i hope you all liked it and next chapter there will be trouble at the school the girls go to, and possibly Torio but he's in collage so idk yet... ANYWAY<br>PLEASE REVIEW AND THEN VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PAGE please :3**


	28. Breaking Into your School Part 1

**OKAY I think you all have waited long enough! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>*Pein's POV*<p>

Since Kisame was an idiot and blew up the damn kitchen, I got everyone dressed and we headed out to the high school. I wasn't sure what the heck one was, but with people in this world it shouldn't be too hard to get through.

"Deidara, is this the place?" I asked the terrorist, looking up at a tall building that had a sign on it saying "west Oldham High School". he gave me a weird look.

"How the hell am I supposed to know un?"  
>"You practically stalk kaori half of the-"<br>"No one was asking you Kisame." Itachi said, cutting him off, "But what he was saying was true. You do tend to stalk Deidara."  
>"I do not un!"<br>"OKAY You know what we will just go in and see, okay?" I didn't want any kind of conflic today, because, well, this was a very serious situation. We are fucking hungry.

* * *

><p>*Amaya's POV*<p>

"Katara, do you mind me sitting here?" I asked the blonde haired girl. Katara glared at me, but said nothing. I sat down and turned to her, whispering so Mr. Grimm wouldn't hear me.  
>"Do you have a problem with me or something?" I asked. Katara turned her attention from Mr. hampson and focused on me.<br>"Sasori is mine, okay?" I blinked. Is that all it was?  
>"Um, okay. I never really said I wanted him."<br>"Amaya, I know your a sasori fan-girl-"  
>"Katara, you saw him first, and I know he likes you in some weird way." I said, trying to be nice. Did I mean any of this? Of course not.<p>

* * *

><p>*Katara's POV*<p>

Really? Sasori-danna might actually like me? Maybe I was wrong about Amaya...

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYY!" I heard a familiar high-pitched shreik out in the hall, fading away as the footsteps appeared to disappear.

"Dammit Tobi YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE QUIET! WHAT KIND OF NINJA ARE YOU UN?" Deidara's voice screamed out. My jaw dropped. Oh my God. Kaori is going to be so pissed...  
>"What the heck?" Mr. Grimm exclaimed. The door suddenly opened, and a certain super hot red-head walked in.<p>

"I'm sorry for their stupidity. Is Kaori in here?" Sasori asked. Everyone looked around.

* * *

><p>*Sasori's POV*<p>

"Um... Who are you?" The only adult in the room asked me. I ignored him, scanning the room. I only saw Katara and Amaya.  
>"So she isn't. Then I guess-"<p>

"Hiiiiiiiiii Sasori-dannnaaaaaaaaaaa~" Katara called out, waving to me. I stared at her a moment.

"Okay, well, i'm sorry for the disruption. Carry on." I said, leaving.

* * *

><p>*Katara's POV*<p>

Haha I think he does like me!"

* * *

><p>*Amaya's POV*<br>That poor poor purple eyed girl. I guess I'll tell her the truth later tonight.

* * *

><p>*Kakuzu's POV*<p>

"Let's try this one!" Hidan said loudly. I groaned.

"Hidan, what makes you think Kaori would be in the janitor's closet?"  
>"You never know you old bastard!"<p>

"Ugh let's actually find a room that has a TEACHER in it, okay?" I said in my usual bored tone. Hidan groaned loudly but didn't argue any more. Soon, after climbing up a flight of stairs, we came across a room. The teacher's name (on a conviniant sign outside the door) was Mr. Gabehart **(A/N MEANEST TEACHER EVER! I HATE THIS BASTARD!) **

"Come on." I ordered.

"Yeah, go against my idea, then we go with your's huh you old prick?"  
>"Your such an idiot..." I said, kicking the door down. All the students in there immedatly screamed, and the teacher had a heart attack from the way he was spazzing on the ground.<p>

* * *

><p>*Hidan's POV*<p>

jashin what was these kids problems? haven't they seen ninja's from another door kick a fucking door down before?

"Alright Pricks and spazzy old bastards, LISTEN UP!" I shouted, "We are looking for a bitch named Kaori is she in he-"  
>"AHHHH! HIDAN DON'T KILL US!" I heard Rin's voice shreik out when I held up my scythe. Other kids started to scream too. Pricks.<p>

"Okay okay calm down I am NOT looking for a sacrifice right now! Lord Jashin isn't ready for another one yet since I killed that fat ugly Busu chick yesterday-"  
>"W-wait, you killed BUSU?" This random kid with shaggy black hair called out, interrupting me. I growled.<p>

"Yes I did you dick. So anyway-"  
>"WOW! DID YOU HEAR THAT?" The kid said. He ran up and dived onto the ground and hugged my leg.<p>

"! She was so mean to me!" He sobbed.

"Uhhhh..." I muttered, sweatdropping. This was so awkward...

"Come on Hidan, we have to go." Kakuzu said. Before I could go, the kid stood in front of me, brushing his black hair out of his face.

"My name is Jason Carter. You have become my savior can you please tel me how you did it?" Jason asked without a breath. I just stared at him.

"I did a Jashin sacrifice on the ugly bitch!" Then they were all staring at me funny.  
>"Oh here he goes..." Kakuzu and Kurai (I had no idea she was in here too) muttered at the same time.<p>

"Jashin? Isn't he the japanese god of death?" Some girl with glasses called out. I sighed happily. Finally, some bastards who know who jashin is!  
>"Yes, and he wanted me to kill bitchy Busu, giving her a slow and painful death." Jason looked at me and raised his hand.<p>

"What prick?"  
>"Can you teach me the ways of Jashin so I can get rid of the bullies?" I couldn't believe my ears. Someone wanted to convert their ways?<p>

"Of course! And anyone else who wants to leave their fucking religion and open your eyes to the ways of Jashin, get up and join me and Jason!" No one got up.

"Or i'll sacrifice all your asses!" I yelled, raising my scythe up. They hesitated, but then one of them yelled-

"Let's go become Jashinists!"

* * *

><p>*Kakuzu's POV*<p>

Oh. My. Fucking. God. This was all so pointless... Stupid religious freak...

* * *

><p><strong>AND THAT ENDS PART ONE! Part two will be the final part so yeah that will come out soon with what all the other members did! So PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL!<strong>


	29. Breaking into your school Part 2

**NOW TO FINISH UP THE HIGH SCHOOL PARTS I refuse to make it as long as the pool party i promise :)**

* * *

><p>*Zetsu's POV*<p>

Well, we were stuck with Tobi now because Deidara broke off and went on his own. **Stupid blonde brat... **Hey, isn't that Sasori's thing? **Shut up you. **Okay...

**Anyway, we were walking down another stupidly long hallway **well it is for High School Students, who are teenagers and teenagers **I'm sorry but didn't I just tell you to shut up? **Oh right sorry... **So yes where were we?  
><strong>"Hey Zetsu! Tobi can see Mig-chan and Yu-chan in this room!" Tobi yelled out of no where. I turned and **saw him peering in a room, labled Ms. Meine's Art Class. **Hm, never took the two as art students...** Me either. So anyway, now we enter... **

*Tobi's POV*

"HELLOOOOOOO EVERYONEEEEEEEE!" Tobi yelled happily to the classmates of Mig-chan and Yu-chan. Mig-chan immediatly turned to Tobi, but Yu-chan didn't bother to look up from her notebook. For some odd reason, Yu-chan didn't like Tobi, which made Tobi really sad...

"Hello there, are you in my- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A MONSTER!" old lady-chan screamed really loud after Zetsu-san walked into the room. Then old- lady-chan ran really fast and jumped through the window, screaming loudly. Tobi heard Zetsu-san sigh.

"Of course **she screams.**"

"What are you guys doing here?" Mig-chan hissed, while the other students cowered at the sight of Zetsu.

"Well, Kisame-san blew up the stove and we need Kaori-chan to fix it and then make us breakfast because we are hungry!" Tobi said in his happy tone. Tobi loves his happy tone.

"Kaori should be in Mr. Bell's class right now." Yu-chan responded, not looking up. Zetsu looked at her sadly.

"Do you still **hate us Yuki?**" He asked. Awww poor Zetsu-san!  
>"Well, you just ate all of those kids..."<p>

"But Yuki **we couldn't help it **we are cannibals!"  
>"Which kinda bugs me... a little..."<br>Oh this might be a while...

* * *

><p>*Konan's POV*<p>

Ugh I don't see why we had to kill the police officers and the princible to come into a school and find Kaori to tell her Kisame blew up her stove trying to make eggs... Seems like a waste of time to me. Gosh, talking about wasting time I sound like Kakuzu or Sasori...

"Konan, do you see her anywhere?" Pein asked. I sighed.

"There's no one in the halls Pein. Everyone is in a classroom. You should know that."  
>"Well... I did as a matter of fact!"<p>

"Uh huh... Sure..."

"Whatever I'm trying this room." Pein said, jerking the door to Mrs. Lubker's class.  
>"Hello. Is there a young bitchy girl named Kaori in here?" Pein questioned to all the students. I slapped my forehead. Moron.<p>

"Um, no... Who are you and what are you doing here?" The older woman in front of the students questioned Pein right back.  
>"I am Pein, leader of the Akatsuki, and this is my sidekick, Konan."<br>"SIDEKICK?"  
>"Shhhhhh!" Pein said, gesturing over to the right. I looked over. Devi. She was talking to someone next to her, looking at Pein and I think blushing a little. I grit my teeth and left. Okay, I might still have some feelings for Pein. Big whoop. You know what, I'll just have to go and find Torio. At least he likes me- as a friend...<p>

* * *

><p>*Itachi's POV*<p>

"Hn." I hned again.  
>"I know I know..." Kisame muttered. I could have rolled my eyes, but I didn't feel like it. We kept walking down the hallways of this... school...<p>

"Should we try this room? For Mrs. Horan?" Kisame asked. I stared at the door.

"Well?"  
>"Well what Itachi?"<br>"Open it."  
>"Um... Okay? You could have just said you wanted me to-"<br>"Hn."  
>"Okay okay geez!"<p>

* * *

><p>*Kisame's POV*<p>

Geez Louis... Pu-shy!  
>"Hello may I have your attention!" I yelled as I entered the room. Everyone stared at me and Itachi.<p>

"Oh no not more freaky cosplayers! We already had some random Hidan one in here earlier ago taking people to go become jashinists!" Some random kid yelled. Hm, so Hidan and Kakuzu were here...

"Oh sorry, we were looking for a girl named Kaori!" I said, the I noticed a certain familiar red-head.

"Oh, hi Marie!" I said, waving to her. Marie shyly waved back at me.  
>"What are you doing here Kisame?" She asked.<p>

"Yeah, didn't Kaori tell you guys to stay home?" Said Kai. Wow, I didn't notice she was in here.

"Well, yeah, but I kinda blew up her stove and so we are trying to find her so she can fix it..." Marie stared at me wide eyed.

"How did you blow up the stove?" She asked. I shrugged nervously.

"I.. er... don't know..."

"he was trying to make fried eggs." Itachi answered. First, it was silent. Then, everyone broke out into laughter.

"How can someone blow up the stove trying to make fried eggs?" Kai asked while she was laughing. I was going to start yelling at Itachi (and get my ass handed to me... There's a reason why Itachi and I don't argue very much) when I noticed him staring at Kai. I even noticed the corners of his mouth rise up a little into a small smile.

Oh, I was so going to rip on him for this later.

* * *

><p>*Deidara's POV*<p>

Well, for the first time ever since we have been un-puppified I was alone. Ah, how ncie it was to have a few seconds of peice without the "SENPAI SENPAI SENPAI!" But yeah now I have to go find Kaori for God-knows-why. I mean, her kitchen actually looks alot better now with all the scortch marks! It's art, I say! But no, apparently she HAS to go fix it...

"Mr. Bell... Sounds gay... Oh well un." I opened the door and walked in. The guys standing in from the of room with the giant glasses looked over at me.  
>"Can I help you... Sir?" I was about to reply when-<p>

"Oh God Deidara I thought I told you to stay home today!" Ah, the lovely voice of the annoyed Kaori.

"hey un we need you back at the house un." her green eyes flashed with annoyance.

"What did you blow up this time?"  
>"I know it will be a little hard to believe but- actually you won't believe me so I'll just take you home now so you can take a look at it your-"<br>"I'm sorry to interrupt, but sir, you need to leave." I raised a brow.

"Well, I will be after I take one of your students un." I walked over to the desk where Kaori was at (luckily she was in the front), picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.  
>"You can have her back later un."<br>"DEIDARA DAMMIT PUT ME DOWN!"  
>"Stop struggling it's not my fault Kisame blew up your stove un!"<br>"... WHAT?"  
>"Anyway, I will return her later-"<br>"I'm sorry, but are you a teacher here or something?" He guy asked.

"No he's not Mr. Bell."  
>"ACTUALLY I am un," I said over Kaori, "I am one of the art teachers."<br>"... What room are you in then?"  
>"um... 512 un."<br>"Really?"  
>"Yeah un."<br>"because room 512 is this room." And with that, I ran away.

* * *

><p>*Kaori's POV**Outside in the front of the school**after the akatsuki told her what happend**yeah(<p>

"Kisame, I'm sorry, but how do you blow up a fucking stove makeing FRIED EGGS?"" I screamed. I was sure the whole city could hear me screaming right now. First day of school, I leave for 10 minutes, and my stove has been blown to peices and the Akatsuki come to our school going to random rooms.

"I said I was sorry! geez..." Kisame argued. But I wasn't in the mood.  
>"Can't I leave you morons alone for <em>5 freaking minutes?<em>"  
>"Obviously not."<br>"Shut it pinnocceo!" I screamed at Sasori. Which made him look really annoyed. I probably should shut up, but I have never been smart, so I continued.

"You ruined my first day, not to mention EVERYONE else's first day, and- where the hell is Hidan?" Then that's when it got worse. We all turned and saw Hidan marching out the front of the school with a band of about 50 kids, a little freshman kid right next to him. He was raising his scythe in the air while the rest of them were holding scissors.

"_Where ever the hell we go-" _Hidan sang (which he totally sucks as BTW)

"_Where ever the hell we go-" _the kids repeated.

"_Bitches want to know-"  
>"Bitches want to know-"<em>

_"Why we are sacrificing their loved ones!"  
>"Why we are sacrificing their loved ones!"<br>"So will kill them!"  
>"So we kill them!"<br>"Mighty mighty JASHIN!"  
>"Might mighty JASHIN!" <em>Oh great, he's converting my classmates to Jashintism.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry but I have to end this now! I have been working on this chapter for days now so i have to end it and post it right now or i will go nuts so sorry it sucks! but review anyway!<strong>


	30. A Small Talk

**Okay well then... Now that that parts over... I guess it's time for some dark stuff... Hahahahaha...**

**Well, if I did everyday till the end of the school year, this story would turn into a high school fanfic and it would get pointless and stupid. So I decided to speed it up till... Um... the beginning of September? I guess... so not too much skipping...**

**Sorry this chapter is so short :/  
><strong>

* * *

><p>*Amaya's POV*<p>

"Katara, get off of me." Sasori growled, trying to free his arm from the blonde girls grip. While Kaori was inside doing some homework, i was outside, watching Katara constintly glomp Sasori.  
>"But danna-"<br>"Stop calling me that brat." He growled, yanking his arm from her grip and stalked away. Poor Katara looked heartbroken. I guess it was time for me to step in.

Because no one was a bigger fan of Sasori then I was.

* * *

><p>*Katara's POV*<p>

I sat there, pouting. Dammit Sasori why do you have to be so emotionless? I know he likes me secretly! But I couldn't help but scowl at Bitch-aya when Sasori immediatly started to talk to her as he was trying to walk back inside the house. I mean, she was sitting there, giggling, twilring her strawberry-blonde almost pink hair, batting her eyelashes...

What a flirt.

* * *

><p>*Sasori's POV*<p>

"I just don't understand her feelings for me at all. I hardly even knew her when I first met her." I complained, grumbling to myself afterwards. I mean, I was the only one here who was having this conflict, with a girl grabbing onto me every five minutes.  
>"Well, she's just a fan of your work Sasori." I looked at her strangly.<br>"No 'danna'?"  
>"Nope. not unless you want me to say it."<br>"That's okay I don't need you too." Then she giggled and started to play with her hair.  
>"So anyway, I need to go inside. The leader might have another stupid meeting again."<p>

"Okay Sasori." She said, giving me a small wave.

I might actually be able to stand her if she didn't look so much like the little pink haired girl Sakura.

* * *

><p>*Amaya's POV*<p>

I smiled sweetly as he left to go inside. He was really cute, for someone who was a puppet and was only 5'4".  
>Now to go deal with Katara.<p>

* * *

><p>*Katara's POV*<p>

I was ready to go inside and fallow my sexy danna when Bitch-aya stepped out in front of me with a slight smile on her face.  
>"What do you want?" I asked. Amaya cocked her head a little.<p>

"Can we talk, girl-to-girl?" I shrugged.

"Okay." And with that we took a seat on two of the pool chairs.

"What do you want?" I repeated.  
>"Well, i would like to talk to you about Sasori. I really think you should lay-off." I raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Excuse me?"

"Well, it's obvious he doesn't think about you in any way like that Katara."  
>"Um, weren't you the one who said he might like me?"<br>"I meant as a friend, but it's obvious he doesn't think of you that way, you know, because your so desperate." My jaw dropped.

"Desperate?"  
>"Yeah. All you do is cling to him like he's your blankie when you were five or something, and you only do it so he will like you." I was about to retort when-<p>

"And how could he like you? You look so much like Deidara it's not even funny." I blinked at her words.  
>"What...?"<br>"Yeah. You have that same hairstyle with the same blonde hair... I mean, you could be his sister for all we know." I pulled my hair out in front of me and studied it.  
>"Also, your eye color is strange too. Sasori wouldn't want someone who's got weird purple eyes like yours." My stomache did a flip. Were my eyes really that weird?<br>"Well, it's not like he would like you. You look like Sakura!" I retorted, but it was really weak.  
>"So? That doesn't make a difference. Sasori was practically flirting with Sakura through their entire fight."<br>"Okay, that makes no sense to me at all."  
>"Well, for starters, he called her 'Little girl' instead of 'brat'. He also never told her to 'Die' like he did to Chiyo. And those are only some factors. Face it Katara, he's never going to like you that way. He prefer's someone like Sakura over someone like Deidara." And with that, she walked away.<p>

* * *

><p>*Amaya's POV*<p>

Yeah, it was harsh, but it had to be done.

* * *

><p>*Sasori's POV*<p>

My eyes narrowed a bit. I had come back out to see if Katara had taken my thumb off for her self-less fangirl needs, but as I did, she was talking with Amaya, and I heard everything.  
>Since when was I ever in my fight flirting with Sakura?<p>

* * *

><p>*Katara's POV*<p>

Was I really that ugly? Did I really look like Deidara? Were my eye's really that weird?  
>"Katara-" I reconized Sasori's voice right away. I ran past him. I didn't need a second person to tell me how weird I was.<p>

But for a fact I knew I needed to change my image. Not just to impress Sasori, but so I can be pretty like Kaori or Yuki or Marie or anyone else. Even Bitch-aya. Time for some hair dye, a hair straightner, and contacts.

* * *

><p>*Sasori's POV*<p>

Strange, Katara has never ignored me before. What is she doing anyway?

* * *

><p><strong>It sucked I know i probably dissapointed you all. Again, sorry it was short, and yes Amaya was really harsh.<br>So yeah, wonder what kind of look Katara is going for now?  
>And no, i don't believe Sasori was flirting with Sakura during the fight. I just heard some people on fanfiction here saying stuff like that so i decided to go with it but no i don't think he did.<strong>

**And with that, PLEASE REVEIW!**


	31. Hello, My name is

**Yeah Amaya is a bitch. katara left to get some stuff. Now for the results.**

**Sorry if i made Sasori OOC he's really hard to write for :(**

* * *

><p>*Katara's POV*<p>

Scissors... Check.

Hair dye... Check.

Straightner... Check.

Colored contacts... Check.

I had everything I needed. No more curly blonde hair. No more freaky purple eyes.

If Sasori prefers Sakura over me, then I guess I will have to become the Sakura. Sorta.

* * *

><p>*The next morning**Kaori's POV*<p>

"Now, can I trust you all to be alone today?" I asked, stuffing my last binder into my bag. Devi was doing the same, while Amaya was ready to go. No Katara here yet.

"Do you really have to ask us that everytime you go to leave un?" Deidara pouted. I nodded.

"Yep. because you guys are never coming to my school again."  
>"That was only a month ago." Kisame muttered, but I ignored him.<p>

"Okay, are you sure Blondie's coming?" Devi asked immpatiently. I nodded.

"Katara would have called or something-" My sentance was cut short when the door opened and closed.

"hey there you..." I trailed off. The person in front of me wasn't my best friend.  
>"Hello. I am Sakura."<p>

* * *

><p>*Katara's POV*<p>

Green eyes? yeah, they looked natural. Sakura style cut? Of course! But pink hair? No way! I decided to choose a more natural color... like auburn. Yeah, i know it looks nothing like Sakura... I wonder if Sasori will accept that... At least he seems to be checking me out!

* * *

><p>*Amaya's POV*<p>

I wanted to laugh. Oh my God. Katara just... completly changed her look. For sasori! S-a-s-o-r-i-! It's not like he's going to give a crap at all!

* * *

><p>*Deidara's POV*<p>

Okay, I used to be a little annoyed with Katara having the same hair style as mine, but now... Um... wow...

* * *

><p>*Sasori's POV*<p>

...

* * *

><p>*Kaori's POV*<p>

I just blinked, hoping the girl in front of me- the green eyed, red-brown short-haired girl named Sakura- was NOT Katara trying another dumb attemp to get Sasori to like her.

"Ka.. tara?" I said slowly. Amaya let out a snort. Devi's grey eyes widened a bit. Even heartless Sasori looked a little shocked.  
>"What the fu- You know what, I'm not even going to ask..." Hidan muttered, leaving the kitchen. Katara smiled at me.<p>

"Well, what are you waiting for Kaori? We will be late!" She said, waving at me then running out the door. We all just sat there a moment. Amaya was snickering, but fallowed out after Katara/Sakura. Devi turned to me.  
>"This is going to be a long day, isn't it?"<p>

"Oh yes..."

* * *

><p>*Sasori's POV*<p>

"Akatsuki meeting! Now!" Pein ordered, immediatly after Kaori and the others left. I fallowed, a little distracted about what i saw just a few minutes ago. Katara looked completly different... No blonde hair or purple eyes... it was strange... she also didn't aknowlege me at all... I wonder what else Amaya had said to her. I only heard from the part where she was talking about me "flirting" with the little girl, Sakura.  
>"Now, we need to discuss us getting home already. Recently, after the 'homework' Kaori's been bringing home, there is a place called 'Japan' in which might be where we need to go... Sasori, are you even paying attention?" I snapped myself back to reality.<br>"Not really." I answered honestly.

"Well, what's on your mind that's so much more important then us getting home?" Pein said in a low tone. I knew everyone was staring at me. I sighed.  
>"It's just what I saw this morning that's all." I answered.<p>

* * *

><p>*Kaori's POV*<p>

"Okay, Katara-"  
>"I told you, my name is Sakura."<p>

"OKay whatever! We just need to talk!" She looked at me.

"About what?"  
>"Why... Did you dye your hair and stuff?"<br>"... We are going to be late."  
>"Kat- Sakura-"<br>"You wouldn't understand Kaori." And with that, she walked off.

* * *

><p>*Sasori's POV*<p>

"Why would Katara's new look concern you at all un?" Deidara questioned me. I raised a brow.

"Well, why wouldn't it?" Everyone grew silent.

"What?"  
>"Well... We thought you didn't really care about her at all..." Tobi said quietly.<br>"I don't. I'm just curious as to why she would do that to herself all of a sudden."  
>"Probably to get your attention." Konan said, "I mean, she seems to like you alot but you shut her out all the time."<br>"And it's not like you make an attempt to be nice to her anyway un." Deidara muttered next to me.

"No one was asking you brat."  
>"Well i was just-"<br>"GUYS! Can't we just get on with our meeting?" Pein said impatiently.

* * *

><p>*TIME SKIP!*<p>

* * *

><p>*Amaya's POV*<p>

It was right after school now, and we were all just hanging out. Katara- or Sakura I should say- was starting on her homework, along with Devi and I, while Kaori was going to make us something to eat.

"So... _Sakura..._ Isn't your hair supposed to be pink?" I teased. Katara didn't pay attention to me.  
>"yeah, i thought Sakura was a pink-head..." Devi muttered.<p>

"I just thought i would try to look more natural." She answered. She wasn't going to pay any attention to me. I couldn't help but notice Kaori looking over at Katara worridly.

* * *

><p>*Kaori's POV*<p>

I know I was supposed to be making us something to eat, but I couldn't help but keep looking over at "Sakura". I mean, if Katara wanted to cosplay, she would have said somethin, and besides... What does she mean by I wouldn't get it?  
>"Kaori, might I have a- Oh, am I interrupting something here?" Sasori said as he came in. Amaya smiled sweetly, while Katara just looked up and gave him a irritated look.<p>

"Yes, you are! Can't you see we have work to do? CHA!" Katara shouted, pounding her fist into her glass of water. The shards scattered everywhere, and water dripped everywhere. I could see the peices of glass in her hand, and the blood that was dripping out of it.  
>"ka-Sakura! Your hand!" I freaked. Devi picked up all her books and stepped back, shocked by the sight of it. "Sakura" smiled at me.<p>

"Oh it's nothing. I'm fine... ow!" She shouted, grabbing her wrist, running past Sasori, down the hallway and into the bathroom.

"Oh my God... Sasori, I am so sorry! I have no idea what's gotten into her!" I yelled, running down, practically knocking over Zetsu and Hidan.

* * *

><p>*Sasori's POV*<p>

Something was definatly wrong here.

"I'm going to go study outside. Tell me if Katara's okay." Devi muttered, hurrying outside. That only left Amaya and I.

"Wow... I don't think we've ever been alone together before." Amaya cooed, taking a few steps closer to me. I turned my attention to her.

"What did you say to Katara yesterday?" I asked. Amaya looked at me innocently.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have much patience Amaya. What did you say to Katara yesterday when you two had your 'talk'." Amaya shrugged.

"I told her not to get her hopes up is all."  
>"What do you mean by that."<br>"face it Sasori..." She saidm putting a hand on my shoulder, "She's a desperate, blonde freaky purple eyed tramp. You deserve better." And before I knew it, her lips were pressed against mine. I put my hands on her shoulders and gave her a hard shove back.

"hey-'  
>"Amaya, I don't like you. not at all. You had no right to say anything to Katara like that."<br>"Hey, it isn't my fault she tried to change her look for you! I mean, before, she looked like a man-lady like Deidara id, and now, she's just ugly." I couldn't help what I did next. I wasn't sure what it was that drove me to do this, but a vial of a specialized poison I made myself came out of my sleeve and into my hand, which I swung out and hit her in the arm with the needle.

"AHH! WHAT THE-" And she fell over. She spazzed for a second, but became still, except for her eyes. She looked at me pleadinly.

"Relax, it's only a paralyzer." And with that, I walked out and started down the hall to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you Sasori was going to be OOC : he's difficult...**

**But anyway, yep that's what Katara did. And yeah i rushed it... I should have waiting till at least next chapter to put down sasori finding out. But hey, Amaya got poisoned! Sorta... yeah. She's got alot more hell coming her way d so you have that to look forward to!  
>So yes, Sastara is finally ready to take action! Yayz! unless your one of the idiots who would prefer me to write Sasaya, PLEASE REVIEW! Or Sasori will end up with Amaya...<strong>


	32. Is This Right?

**I'll apologize at the end of the chapter so for now just read!**

**Warning: SasTara fluff. Oh, and Sasori OOC (sorry this is the only way to make it work...)**

* * *

><p>*Katara's POV*<p>

"Ow... Ow!... OW!" I squeaked as Kaori pulled the shards of glass out of my knuckles. My blood was dripping all over the sink from my little episode in the kitchen.

"Well geez Katara! What were you thinking?" Kaori asked, picking out a few more shards. Yes, I could correct her, telling her yet again to call me Sakura, the girl who was preferred by Sasori-danna, but what kind of Sakura knock-off had auburn hair?

"Katara, will you please answer me?" Kaori asked, looking in the medicine cabinet for bandages. I didn't say anything.

"Answer me!" She demanded, jabbing me in the arm.

"Ow! As if I wasn't injured enough!" I complained, rubbing my arm as Kaori set the bandages down. I knew she was staring at me, waiting for me to answer. I can feel her green eyes burning holes in my head, and with that I knew better then not to look at her in the eyes.

"Katara!"  
>"What?" I snapped. Kaori glared at me, but her gaze softened.<p>

"Katara, please, I'm your best friend." She said. I forced myself to look up- her natural green eyes to my fake ones.

"I'm sorry I broke your glass. I just wanted to look strong..." Kaori shook her head.

"Katara, I don't care about the glass. I just want to know what you did to your hair and why the hell you would even think to buy different colored contacts." I swallowed.

"Because..." I started. I can't continue. She wouldn't believe me. Amaya is her cousin.

"Because?" Damn, she can be persistent.

"Becausei'mafreak!" I shouted quickly. She only blinked.

"What?"  
>"Never mind. Just please let me wrap my hand." I said, reaching for the bandages, but Kaori snatched them up.<p>

"Not until you tell me why you think you're a freak!"  
>"Kaori, I'm bleeding myself out here!"<br>"Tell me and I'll bandage your hand!"

"Because I just am, and everyone thinks so!" I blurted. Now I was the one glaring (Kaori 's going to kick my ass for this later)

"What makes you think you're a freak? Because you know I don't!" Kaori stated. I groaned.

"Don't kid yourself. I'm just a annoying, desperate purple-eyed freak!"  
>"Okay, desperate, maybe, but a annoying purple-eyed freak isn't true."<br>"Kaori, who the hell had purple eyes? You make me so mad sometimes!"  
>"Why do I make you mad? You make me mad!"<br>"How do I make you mad?"  
>"Because Katara, I wished I looked more like you, the way you did before this whole Sakura thing!" I was shocked at Kaori's words.<br>"You wished you were... Me?" Kaori nodded.

"Yes! I mean, you're so different from everyone with your eyes. I mean, purple is a awesome color and you and Hunter should feel special to have that!"

"But it's weird!"  
>"No it's not! It's special and it's awesome!"<br>"No, it's-"  
>"Special and awesome."<br>"Kaori then what about me looking like Deidara?" Kaori stared at me, then burst into laughter. I huffed.

"What?"  
>"I'm sorry, but what? You look like Deidara? What the hell?" She laughed. I shrugged.<br>"Well... the blonde hair... half ponytail..."  
>"Yeah, because that TOTALLY makes you look like a dude!"<br>"Well, I kinda do!" Kaori stopped laughing and faced me again.

"Katara, I don't care what you say. You don't look like a dude. You're really pretty, and I'm surprised Sasori doesn't fall head-over-heels for you... Even though you do act like a desperate fangirl." She said with a smirk. I lightly punched her arm with the hand that wasn't coated in blood.  
>"Well, I can't help it. Sasori's so hot. But I know he likes... someone else..." Kaori tilted her head, clearly confused.<p>

"You know... Sakura?" Kaori's eyes grew wide.

"Okay, I know you're crazy Katara, but WHAT THE HELLLLLLL? Since when did that ever come up in the anime!"  
>"Well Amaya pointed out that-"<br>"Amaya?" Kaori cut me off, "Wait a second..."  
>"What?"<br>"Was it Amaya who told you all this crap about you being a freak?" I stared at Kaori. How the hell did she...?  
>"Oh this pisses me off! What is it with strawberry blondes? They are always such bitches!"<p>

"Wait Kaori how did you-"  
>"Katara, Amaya does this to everyone. She tells people they are freaks and that because they are different and God I can't believe she did this to you! And what the hell? If Sasori had a thing for Sakura, then he wouldn't have tried to kill her along with his crazy old grandmother!"<br>"Kaori-"  
>"Okay listen Katara, Amaya will say anything to get her way! I mean I thought she would have changed after all these years but no she HAS to come back and do this to my best friend! Stupid tramp! I will be right back!" She said storming out.<p>

"W-wait Kaori I don't need you to- AH!" I yelled, my face turning bright red. When I an around the corner, I didn't see Kaori, but Sasori.

* * *

><p>*Kaori's POV*<p>

Grrrrr I hate my stupid cousin! I can't stand that she would do this again! I mean, she needs to get over this whole "they are different so they are freaks" thing! When I find her I will beat her ass to next Tuesday!

Unless you walk into the kitchen and find her on the floor...

* * *

><p>*Sasori's POV*<p>

I looked in front of me to see Katara. Just in time. I think she was about to leave.

"S-s-Sasori?" She stuttered.  
>"Yes. May I talk with you?" She was turning red. Why must people do this when they see others?<br>"I-i don't- Okay!" She stuttered again as I lead her back into the bathroom. The little girl sat on the sinks edge when I noticed her hand.

"You didn't wrap your hand." I pointed out. She looked down, holding her wrist.

"Oh... yeah... Kaori... left before doing so... to kick Amaya's ass..." She said. I looked next to her, eyeing the bandages. I picked them up and held out my hand. She stared at it.

"Give me your hand. I will do it." She turned red again.

"I don't know..."  
>"Katara just do it." I demanded. shakily, she placed her hand in mine. I took the damp blood-soaked cloth next to her and cleaned the wounds.<p>

"So you told Kaori what happened then, is that right?" She looked at me with shock.

"You... You know what Amaya-"  
>"Yes. She actually told me herself, if she wasn't already an idiot."<p>

"she... told you?"  
>"Yes. Quite an idiot."<br>"For telling you?"  
>"Well... Yes... but everything she said wasn't factual." She cocked her head to the side as I began to wrap her hand.<p>

"What do you mean?"  
>"Well, from where I'm from, purple eyes aren't that uncommon."<br>"So... You don't think purple eyes are freaky?"  
>"I don't see how any eye color is. After all, it's just a trait."<br>"Oh..."  
>"And I looked up what a tramp is. After being around you for a few months, I can tell you don't go around sleeping with many men." She blushed.<p>

"Well... I don't... I... Well, it's stupid..." I looked up.

"What is?"  
>"I don't want to bore you..." She is oddly being more quiet then usual.<p>

"Well, I already deal with the stupidity of Deidara and his view on art all the time, so it can't be that stupid."  
>"Okay then... I have never had a boyfriend before..."<p>

* * *

><p>*Katara's POV*<p>

I didn't look up. It's so embarrassing... I mean, no guys ever been interested in me before...  
>"Boyfriend?" Sasori asked me, looking up from my hand. I nodded.<p>

"Yeah... I never had one..."  
>"What is a... boyfriend?" I looked up. His brown eyes were fixed on me. Oh God I feel queasy when he looks at me...<br>"Well... A boyfriend... Is a guy... who's your friend, but in a romantic way." I said. He cocked his head a little.

"A guy who's your friend, but it a romantic way?"  
>"Yeah. But all the guys want pretty girls..."<br>"Only pretty girls?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Then how come you have never had one?" My eyes widened. What did he...?  
>"What did you... huh?"<br>"Well, men only want to be a boyfriend for pretty girls but no man has wanted to be your boyfriend and it stumps me."  
>"Y-y-you think I'm... pretty?"<br>"Well, by definition you would be." My face was burning.  
>"W-well... I never r-really thought-"<br>"Of course, you are annoying." Feelings gone.

"But you're tolerable. Unlike some other dumb blonde I know."  
>"Tolerable?"<br>"Yes. I can stand to have you around." I don't think either of us has notices, but Sasori's hand was still over mine. I think he finally noticed when his hand slowly slid off. Damn.

"Thanks... I guess..." neither of us said nothing. But so much has happened... When Kaori tells you you're not a freak it's ordinary, but when the guy you have dreamed about for years tells you that and holds your hand...!

"Katara? Might I ask you a question?" Sasori asked, breaking the silence.  
>"Huh? Oh, yeah. Go ahead."<br>"Did you really change your image... for me?"

"... Yes... because... I wanted you to like me..."  
>"Like you?"<br>"Yes! I mean yeah i know I come on strong and stuff but I-" He put one of his wooden fingers over my mouth.

"I might not like you the way you like me, but I do not hate you."  
>"... So you don't care for me very much?"<br>"If I didn't care for you, I wouldn't have poisoned Amaya."  
>"yeah i- WHAT?" I hated the bitch but WHAT?<br>"Relax, it was only a paralyzer. She will be fine."  
>"Ha, until Kaori gets her."<br>"Very true." Another awkward silence. I looked at my hand. God, what was I thinking?  
>"Katara?" Sasori said. I looked up again.<p>

"Yes Sasori?"  
>"What does a 'boyfriend' do exactly?" I blinked. How would I know? Okay Katara, remember Twilight... Wait, that book sucks. So... remember some other romantic novel you've read! ... Damn...<p>

"Well... They walk girls to places, buy them dinner... hug them, comfort them when their sad... kiss them..." I said shyly. God I sounded so stupid right now.

"I'm sorry I really should go-" I was about to finish, when a pair of wooden lips pressed against mine. My eyes were opened wide, and I saw red hair. Was... Was Sasori... Kissing me?

* * *

><p>*Sasori's POV*<p>

After I pressed my face to Katara's I leaned back and looked at her. Her face was bright pink.

"Is that what they do?" I asked. She didn't answer right away, but then-

"OH MY GOSH OMIGOSHOMIGOSH! AHH SASORI KISSED ME EEEEEEEEEK!" She squealed, her hands on both sides of her cheeks as she screamed. After that she fell on the floor, face down.

"Katara?" I said, nudging her with my foot. I believe she passed out. Maybe I didn't do it right... I'll try again when she wakes up.

* * *

><p><strong>yes, that's fluff for you. AND IT'S RUSHED SO YEAH I KNOW IT KINDA STINKS BUT IT'S THE BEST I CAN DO!<strong>

**Anyway, I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND WOULDN'T LET ME DO ANYTHING AND MY DAD JUST FIXED IT TODAY! Hope you all aren't mad at me...**

**anyway, PLEASE REVIEW or Kaori won't beat the crap out of Amaya when she's unparalyzed.**


	33. I am SO Sick Of It

**I DID IT!**

**My Inspiration for this fic FINALLY came back to me! I am so sorry that i did before :( I hate it when that happens! But like i promised, i would one day continue!**

**I wasn't expecting reviews for the last chapter, and if I did get some, then I thought they were going to be all flamey and be like "I HATE YOU!" but they were so sweet :) Love you guys! They really helped me try to get out of my writer's block! That, and writing other fanfics ;)**

**Anywho, let's get on with the long awaited chapter :D**

* * *

><p>"Can you believe that Sasori and I are, like, a couple now?" Katara gushed, going back to her usual fangirl ways. I sighed.<p>

Just to fill you in, it has been a month since the whole dramatic change phase Katara went through. Her hair dye finally wore off, and she had her bright blonde hair again. She stopped wearing the stupid contacts, and she had grown it out again. Although now she refuses to put her hair up anymore and she always straightens it... it looks kinda good actually.

"Yeah, you're the cutest couple I have ever seen." I said in my usual sarcastic tone. Now your probably asking yourself "I thought that this was a good thing! Why aren't you happy for your friend?" Truth is, I really am happy for her. Although she isn't really in a relationship with Sasori, because he still tells her she's annoying and tries to avoid her, it was still awesome to hear that she was kissed by her crush. If only Deidara would do it to me again...

... I did not say that.

"I know right?" Katara gushed, then started to go on and on about how much she loves Sasori. _Again._

_"_Kaori, please stop talking and do the experiment." My biology teacher, Mrs. Lubker, said to me. My jaw dropped.

"I wasn't- Oh whatever..." I muttered. Believe it or not, this happens to me a lot these days. Katara managed to be quiet for a few minutes, watching me do the experiment.

"Do you think Sasori knows how to do chemistry?" she asked stupidly. I groaned loudly. I am seriously getting tired of the "Sasori" talk all the damn time. I mean, I know she's happy, but MY GOD SHUT UP. I have to live with this everyday! Everyday! It's so damn annoying to listen to it all the time, no matter what we are doing!

_*Flashback of us doing homework for Calculus* _

_"Hey Katara, do you know how to do this problem?"_

"_OMG I can't believe Sasori kissed me!"_

_"No one can. Now can you please help me-"_

_"It''s so hard to believe he's so good at it! I mean, I thought that since he's all wooden and stuff it would be all hard and I would get a splinter-"_

_"Katara, can we please do the homework!"_

"Uh, I was talking! Don't interrupt me! I don't interrupt you!"

_"..." _

_*End of flashback*_

Homework isn't the only time she does it though. There was also the time we were taking a test in English III.

_*Flashback*_

_"Psst! Kaori!" Katara whispered. I shifted a glance at the teacher to make sure he wasn't looking._

_"What?" I hissed back._

"Isn't Sasori, like, the hottest guy ever?"

_"Dammit Katara we are-"_

"Satayoshi, you get a zero for talking during the test." Mr. Bell said out loud.

"But I wasn't-"

"Shut up and give me your test." I glared at Katara as people snickered at me while I handed my test to the teacher.

_He tore it to shreds._

_*End of Flashback*_

Mr. Bell really did say shut up to me, and ripped up my test! I am now at a low C because of that! What's worse is that she even does it when we are on Facebook!

_*Flashback*_

_Kaori Satayoshi is logged on._

_Katara Mizuki is logged on._

_Kaori: Hey Katara :)_

_Katara: Sasori is like the hottest guy EVER :D_

_Kaori Satayoshi blocked Katara Mizuki._

_Katara: D:_

_Devi likes this._

_*End of flashback*_

That reminds me I still need to unblock her when I get home. The point is, because of the living tree stump, Katara goes ON AND ON ABOUT HIM!

"Hey Kaori, did you know that Sasori-"

"GAH WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT HIM ALREADY?" I screamed, throwing a beaker into the air. The chemicals spilled out all over Kai, who was sitting behind me. She screamed.

"My arms are tingling!" She freaked.

"She needs a chemical shower!" Someone yelled from the back. Some of the guys and the teacher grabbed Kai and shoved her into the shower in the back of the room.

"Hey what are you- AHHHHH!" She screamed. I had a HUGE sweat drop. I am so dead for this later.

* * *

><p><strong>AND THAT CONCLUDES THIS CHAPTER!<strong>

**I know not much happeded :P it was just more of a re-cap(sorta) and me trying to be really funny to make up for almost quiting on this fanfic :) I promise that SO MUCH MORE happens later :D**

**Also, with AKAAkira's review, guys, I really don't mine the constructive critisism about the Your vs You're thing, because I do mess that up a lot. the part that I was upset about was this-**

_**"On a different note, the last story of yours I reviewed seem to have been deleted. Harsh as this may sound, taking it down is, for whatever reason, an admittance that you're downright embarrased by it. Therefore, you don't want anyone to see it, and acted to try to hide your mistakes both from yourself and your readers. Honestly, that's almost as low as a writer can get. You can't expect to improve by pushing away mistakes. So next time you're thinking about deleting a story, don't. Instead, just glare at it and (metaphorically) spit in its face. (And in more helpful terms - scour it, note your mistakes, and remind yourself to never do them again.)"**_

**That's all XD it's still sweet that you stood up for me :)**

**But since it has been a while, IDK if anyone is even reading this fic anymore. So yeah, please someone, even someone who NEVER leaves a review, please leave one so I know that someone is still going to read this. I mean, if only one of you is reading this, then I will update just for you :) just PLEASE leave a review!**

**Love you all~ but not that way XD **


	34. Zetsu's Apology

**Wow I can't believe most of you are still reading! It makes me feel worse about making your all wait so long...**

**Thank you for not giving up on me yet :D**

**Now to the story! Long chapter this time :D**

* * *

><p>I was sitting in my room right now, laying on my bed with my nose stuck in a <em>Forensics Textbook<em>. No, I wasn't reading it for the hell of it.

Actually, mid-term tests were tomorrow, and I was FREAKING OUT! I have all my text books with me- Calculus, English III, AP Human Geography, AP Art, Forensics, and Psychology. God, my head hurts so freaking bad, and I have done NOTHING but read these things for the past week. Normally, Katara and I would be helping each other out, highlighting things and quizzing, but we ALL know why she isn't here.

_"OMG Sasori is soooo hot it's like not even funny, nya nya nya _BLECH!" I mocked, throwing my textbook onto the ground in fustration, making a loud _thud_ sound.

"Well that looked sexy un." I heard a sarcastic voice on behind me. I turned, my face turning bright red when I saw Deidara standing there, trying not to laugh at me after my Katara impression.

I'll never live this down.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked in an annoyed tone. Deidara shrugged.

"Well, we haven't gotten to talk for the past week, so I came up here to see what you were doing and was lucky enough to hear your _beautiful _impersonation un." Deidara answered me, his voice dripping with sarcasm at the end there. I felt my face burn hot at the first part.

"W-well why do you want to talk to me so bad?" I kinda stuttered. Dammit I never stutter.

"Because it's funny to annoy you, and your more interesting then most of the others down there un." He answered with an eye roll. I let out a small laugh.

"Sorry, but I am studying for mid-terms right now."

"... Mid-terms un?"

"A test every class has to take to see what we have learned since the beginning of the year."

"Oh..." He replied. I smiled.

"It's a pain in the ass, but after this I get to have winter break for two weeks!" I said happily, clapping a little. Deidara looked at me in a confused way.

"Winter Break?"

"Oh when we get a week off of school for the holidays." He nodded to my response. I smiled and picked up my calculus textbook.

"Sorry Dei, but I _really _have to study. Maybe we can talk later?" I asked. I noticed Deidara's face falling completely as he gave a simple nod.

"Yeah... Sure un..." he said as he walked out. After the door closed I put my textbook down. Why would Deidara be so upset about me studying too much?

* * *

><p>*Yuki's POV*<p>

I sighed angrily, slamming my _Government _textbook down. My head was pounding from all the boring, useless crap I have to know. I am really good at studying, you know, when _someone _is here to help me. My parents are out to dinner, my friends are apparently busy, and a four year old sister won't really help.

I did try to get some of the others to help me, but they really don't want to, as said in their text messages.

_Kaori-_

_Srry u have to babysit ur lil sis! Can't leave Akatsuki at my house alone :P maybe next time._

_Katara-_

_Srry, got a date with Sasori tonight :DDDDD_

_Kaori (again)-_

_Oh and if Katara says she's going on a date with Sasori, she means she's going 2 glomp him until he talks to her._

_Kurai-_

_Can't I have to babysit._

_Rin-_

_My mom still doesn't trust me 2 go out after the Hidan-at-church incident :(_

_Marie-_

_I have 2 study 2, but my dad refuses 2 let me go out and study with u all. He think's I'll get to distracted XP_

_Kai-_

_Srry my mom won't let me :'(_

_Miggs-_

_Still grounded for playing music to loud again :( srry_

_Devi-_

_Nah, I'd rather watch TV._

Too bad I don't know Torio's number. He would probably help me, being the nice guy he is. I was about to pick up my calculus textbook when a giant rock smashed through my window. I screamed loudly.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted. I picked up the rock and chucked it outside, and heard a "Ow that fucking hurt!"

"HIDAN!" I screamed, stomping over to my window, careful not to step on the broken glass. I almost screamed again when Zetsu's head popped out in front of me.

"Oh I'm sorry Yuki-chan **did we scare you?**" He asked me. I growled.

"YES! Why did you throw a rock through my window?" I asked angrily. He pointed down.

"**It was Hidan** not us we swear!" He said. I poked my head out the window a little and say the jashinist below holding up the mutated Venus fly-trap.

"He ain't light you know!" Hidan said in a strained voice. I blinked and looked back at Zetsu.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked, trying to calm down a little. Zetsu looked down a little.

"**We really are sorry **for eating the children Yuki..." He said in a very apologetic tone. I bit my lower lip.

"Zetsu, really, why are you here?"

"**We just told you stupid bit- **What he's trying to say is that we really are sorry! **We can't help that we are carnivors!"** I sighed, and looked right into his yellow eyes.

"Zetsu it's not easy to forgive someone for eating children."

"Dammit he's standing here isn't he?"

"**Shut up Hidan!**We understand but... We really like you..." he said. I blinked, taken back a little.

"... What?"

"He said he likes you dumbass!"

"Quiet you! But why do you like me?" I asked, obviously blushing. Zetsu's white side turned a little pink, although it was hard to tell if the black side was or not.

"Well, your really nice **and hot **and you didn't freak out when you first saw us **and you're hot **and please just forgive us!" He said, holding up a rose bush that he probably ripped out of Kaori's garden. I looked at the roses, then at him, then the roses... I didn't know what to say. I mean, what he said was so sweet, it was so out of character for someone like him. I took the bush from his hands, ignoring the cuts I got on my hands from the thorns.

"Okay, wrap it up now!" Hidan said, straining to hold Zetsu up any longer.

"So what do you say? **Do you forgive us?**" I could feel tears in my eyes. Not from the pain, but from him being so sweet.

"Oh just kiss me you giant mutant plant!" I said, dropping the bush and holding my arms out. Zetsu's eyes lit up and he leaned in. I met him halfway, and for the first time ever, I had my first kiss.

"GAH!" Hidan screamed, and Zetsu fell, pulling me out of the window with him. We both screamed as we collided with the ground below, me sitting on top of him. We both strained to get up, the wind knocked completely out of of us.

"Dammit Zetsu, what do you eat anyway?" I heard Hidan asked from about a yard away.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaand there we have it! Not the longest chapter ever, but hey, it works! And it was much longer then the last one :P I just couldn't stand Yuki being mad at Zetsu anymore, and I got the idea from watching this episode of <span>Drake and Josh<span> when Drake held Josh up to Mindy's window and they made up :D only I tried to make it funnier here. I think I did alright :P **

**Sorry for the ooc Zetsu.**

**Oh yeah, and as a special, the 200th reviewer gets to have a whole chapter dedicated to them with any couple they choose to have :DDDD **

**Please review!**


	35. Cookies and Mistletoe

**GOD I am sorry for the long update! My computer broke (again) and like usual my dad refused to fix it! Luckily, since it's Christmas, he got me a laptop with very good security ;) so hopefully it never happens again! **

**Anyway, here is a spectacular Christmas-themed chapter for you all :D **

**And a very special thank you to HeartsNaruto for being my 200th reviewer :D this chapter is all for you, with HidanXRin fluff (sort of...)**

* * *

><p>*Kaori's POV<p>

"Alright over here! That's it a little more- NO NOT THAT CLOSE TO THE TV!" I shouted, watching as Torio and Devi struggled with putting the tree inside the house.

Yeah, it was finally the holidays. Christmas in fact- the time of gifts and joy. I know what your thinking- totally chaotic with the Akatsuki and all. Actually, for once they aren't doing anything. They just stared in awe (at least I think so) at the gigantic pine tree we brought in.

"There! Right there is good!" I said, gestering to the spot where Devi and Torio were holding the tree. They set it down with a huge groan. Poor Torio. The guy finally gets the week off from the holiday's from Stanford University, and he has to come back and put the tree up.  
>At least Konan was finally somewhat happy again.<p>

"Kaori un?" I heard Deidara ask as I felt him poke my shoulder. I turned around.

"Yes Dei?" I said, using his pet name. He glared at me a moment at that.

"Why are you putting a tree in the house, hm?" he asked, pointing to the tree. I smiled.

"Well, you're supposed to put one up every year for Christmas." I answered, going into the garage to get the boxes of decorations for the tree.

"Christmas?" He asked, fallowing me out. I turned to him, ready to smack him upside the head for asking such a question, when i realized something- of course he doesn't know what Christmas is. He's from a different world.

"It's a holiday where family comes together and spends time together." I said. He chuckled a little.

"That doesn't sound too much like fun, un."

"Well, it doesn't, but it really is," I continued, "It's nice to be with people you love. Plus, there's all the other stuff, like presents-"

"Presents?"

"Yeah you buy presents for other people, since this holiday is also about giving."

"I thought it was family un."

"Yeah, and about giving. Christmas has a lot of meanings. It just depends on how you want to look at it," I said, handing him a box of decorations, "Now help me carry these things to the living room."

* * *

><p>"God dammit Tobi watch it!" Deidara growled as Tobi dropped, yet another ornament .<p>

"Whoops! Sorry Senpai!" Tobi said in his usual cheery tone. Deidara sighed and continued to help decorate the tree, trying to maneuver around Tobi's ladder. Look, when I said the tree was big, I seriously meant it was _big**. **_Someone had to get on a ladder to get near the top of the tree, and for some reason we all let Tobi do it. I already lost half of my ornaments.

"I don't get why you bought a tree. Can't you just cut one down yourself?" Kakuzu muttered, reading the paper on the couch. I rolled my eyes.

"Because I can't be trusted with an ax. Besides, we got it from a family who lives nearby."

"You could have saved money if you would just pick an ax up and actually try and cut down a tree."

"Are you suggesting that I never tried?"

"It's easy to tell you haven't with your skinny arms."

"My arms aren't that skinny!"

"All women have skinny arms."

That about did it right there.

* * *

><p>*Hidan's POV*<p>

"What does having skinny arms have to do with me being a girl?"

"A lot actually. Women are not built like men."

"Well _duh._"

"Men always have all the strength while the women-"

"Are you trying to say that we are weak?"

"Oi, will you two just SHUT THE HELL UP!" I shouted, turning away from the TV to do so. The old fart and the annoying bitch closed their mouths and looked at me.

"Seriously, Kakuzu, did any of that sexist stuff really have a point there? it had nothing to do with what your were talking about in the first place!" I barked. Kakuzu glared at me, while Kaori smiled in triumph.

"Wow Hidan, you actually said something right for once." She said. I glared at her.

"What's that supposed to mean, bitch?" But of course she wasn't listening. She went right back over to the tree and was chatting it up with Deidara (again). I looked around the room, ready to practically gag. Miggs was supporting Tobi, with her hands kinda close to his ass (seriously, why in front of everyone?) and now Kurai was over here flirting it up with Kakuzu, although he was just being all boring as he usually was. Marie was trying to show Kisame how to finger weave or something (finger-weaving? Really Kisame? Jashin that is gay...) Konan and Torio were catching up, and I had no idea where Devi and Pein were, and Itachi and Kai... were just sitting there. God, this hellhole is boring.

"Charity? You want me to give away my hard earned money to a bunch of greedy orphans?" I heard Kakuzu exclaimed. Damn, Kurai must have said something about that charity thing she was working with. Well, I wasn't sticking around for the shit that fallowed afterwards.

I got up with a loud irritated groan as I left the living room and walked out the front door. Sure, it was as cold as hell outside, and you can't see anything but white because of all the damn snow, but it was a hell of a lot better being out here then inside with those weirdos...

"Oh, hi Hidan!" a familiar high pitched voice called out behind me. I turned around and saw Rin, smiling at me. She was wearing a oversized blue winter coat and was holding something in her hands... Cookies?

"Hey bi- Rin." she giggled.

"Thank you for not calling me a female dog! Why are you outside? It's so cold!" She said, shivering. I could hear the faint ringing of the bell on her cat collar that was hidden within her layers.

"Eh, it was better then being in there with all them..." She cocked her head to the side slightly.

"You mean the rest of the Akatsuki?"

"Yeah. They are all acting like a bunch of love-sick douches..." Rin made a face at me.

"What?"

"Do you always have to cuss?" I rolled my eyes. This conversation again.

"Yes. yes I do."

"Hidan, you know it only makes you sound like a complete idiot who is single-minded because you can't come up with a better way to say things..." I slowly began to daze out. To be honest, we do have this conversation a lot, and it can get so _boring_...

"Hidan, are you even listening to me?" Rin asked me, snapping her fingers in my face. I sighed.

"Of course I have, bitch." She grit her teeth.

"Then what did I say?"

"Well it depends... How many blahs was that?"

"HIDAN!"

"I can't help it! You talk to me about this every freaking week!"

"Because it is a problem!"

"Yeah okay, _mom_. Seriously I- ACK" I was cut off when Rin stuffed a chocolate chip cookie into my mouth.

"Gosh, you need to learn when to shut your mouth!" She scolded, a playful smile on her faced. I glared at her, trying to look sinister...

But it was so hard with the fucking cookie in my mouth.

Oh my _Jashin _it was _amazing._ The chocolate practically melted, my tongue coated with the flavors embedded within. It was still warm, as if it was recently taken out of the oven. I was drowning in the- wait...

... What the hell am I even saying?

"Do you like it?" Rin asked me, her head tilted slightly to the side. I looked at her, meeting her light blue gaze. I swallowed, trying to regain myself after my mental episode.

"It's alright." I said, simply passing it off.

* * *

><p>*Rin's POV*<p>

"Alright?" I said, a little disappointed that they weren't too good. I worked hard on those cookies too.

"Next time, don't shove it into my mouth bitch." He said, wiping the excess chocolate off of his face. I looked down a little.

"Well you needed to shut up..." I said, not sounding playful like I did before. He didn't seem to notice.

"GOD DAMMIT!" He screamed out of no where. I jumped, dropping my plate.

"What?" I shreiked, cowering a little. Hidan stormed over to the side of the house, picking his scythe up out of the snow.

"What the hell is this doing out here?" He yelled angrily. I shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm sorry..." I said apologetically. I looked up and noticed he was holding something in his hands- a plant from the looks of it.

"What the hell is this?" he asked my holding it up so I could see it. I almost fainted.

Mistletoe.

"W-Where did you get that?" I stuttered. His face became even more confused.

"It was on my scythe. Seriously, what is it? It's not going to give me a rash like the poison oak did, is it?"

"N-No... It's mistletoe..."

"... I'm even more confused."

"Mistletoe i-is this special plant people hang around their homes... it's a tradition to k-kiss someone if you get caught under it with someone..." I said, blushing at my own words.

It took me a moment to realize Hidan was still holding the mistletoe up. He stared at my, his amethyst eyes glistening at me. I felt my cheeks burning, my blue eyes meeting his. My lips twitched a little as my palms started to sweat a little, and I waited anxiously for what could have happened next. I noticed his top lip twitch and he started to lean in slowly. I took a deep breath, my eyes shutting halfway as I started to lean in too...

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA That is the most dumb-ass thing I have ever heard in my LIFE! HAHAHAHAHA!" I was dumbfounded when he started laughing like a hyena. My jaw literally dropped. Minutes passed, and he was literally down in the snow... laughing...

"HAHAHAHAhaaaaa you people are hilarious..." He said after he finally started to calm down. I stood there, my lips pursed together in annoyance.

"So..." I said. I wasn't sure what to say. Hidan finally stood up and faced me.

"Hey, can you get more of those cookies? I am fucking hungry." He said, walking back inside. I sighed and fallowed him in.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if you were expecting a heart whrenching, cheesy "Akatsuki Learns The True Meaning Of Christmas" thing but I just don't do that stuff :P Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed~<br>**

**Have a Wonderful Christmas, Please Review, and please vote on my poll! **


	36. Something Important

**Hi everyone.**

**As you all may have noticed, this doesn't look like a chapter, nor have you see any new chapters being written in a long time for this story, and I have a very good explanation why~**

**I'm sick of it.**

**I'm sorry, but that's the truth. I have no more ideas for this story. All the Akatsuki members and incredibly OOC, and I hadn't realized how bad it was until I decided to look through it to see where I had left off.**

**I started this story way back when I first got onto fanfiction, way back when I didn't know about the OOC and the Mary-Sue rules and all that. I just wanted to be funny, which most of this is, but it's not right. I just can't work with a story that had so many mistakes- not only just OOC, but some grammer and spelling errors as well. I know I don't have a program on my computer to spell-check or have a look at my grammer, but I never thought it would have been this bad. **

**It means a lot that so many of you liked it, and had left me so many reviews that have encouraged me on with this story. But sadly, A Girl and her Puppies will no longer be continued.**

**Instead, i have decided that, when I have the chance, I will re-write this story. I have grown a lot as a writer, and I can do so much more. I can make the characters in-character, and I can still make it funny. I can create OC's that aren't mary-sues (Kaori and Katara for example. I have put them through a test recently, and they are sues). I can work with more characters in a situation, and I will get off my lazy ass and create my own characters as well.**

**I do love the OC's you all have submitted. They are so lovely, but I cannot write for them. They aren't mine, and I have no right to use them, even with permission (not to mention that almost over half of the reviews are OC submissions from idiots who can't read the OC submits are WAY over). I also feel like I'm not keeping them in character, and also, they almost all sound the same- half of them have dark hair and light eyes. Not that it's a bad thing, it's just I'm a creative person who likes more diversity in characters. Plus, I don't think it's fair to only use one person's OC when there's other people who can't help but find this story later.**

**So in conclusion, you don't have to keep fallowing this story. I will not be adding more onto it anymore. Instead, I will re-write this story and post it on here, so that you may read it from there. This one will have more description, more updates, and be much less rushed. It will be everything that this story is lacking.**

**I hope you all aren't angry, and are looking forward to at least a good re-write.**

**~Suki Takayoshi**


End file.
